For the love of a brother
by stylewriter565
Summary: Hunny is still sad that his brother doesn't love him. But when Chicka becomes unwell to what extent will Hunny go to make sure he's alright? Wil the love Hunny provides close the gap?
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't feeling well. He hadn't been all day. His head was hurting and he was hungry for something, anything. He took another sip of the water. 'I have to follow the new Haninozuka ways that father put out. Only three meals a day,' he thought as he craved a much needed snack. Chika was officially tired of his father's rules but he couldn't go against them. That would be two sons that had disobeyed his father. And the family could not afford that. Hunny or whatever that stupid club called his older brother was enough damage to the martial arts family. If he was lucky it would be him and not Mitsukuni that would gain the head of the family. He coughed but muffled it with his sleeve. 'I can't be getting sick. Not now!' he thought remembering that he had a karate tournament coming up in the next two weeks. He turned the corner and went to his classroom. He would pay Mitsukuni a visit after school let out. And of course after Karate Club.

Karate Club was just over and Chika was feeling even worse. He knew though that he had to challenge Mitsukuni to another battle after being Soundly Beaten in the last one. (Episode 18) He was walking and coughing at the same time just waiting to get to the high school. He got there and walked over to the third music room and knocked on the door. It opened and Tamaki appeared.

"Oh Chika," He said with great astonishment, " Are you looking for Hunny?

"Yeah could you send him over here?" Chika asked politely.

"Chika! Why are you back here this is the second time in s month it's so nice to see you," Hunny commented when he saw his little brother standing there.

"Time for a rematch defend yourself!" Chika shouted as he jumped into action to defeat his brother.

Hunny quickly defended himself against his brother. They got into the fight and went at it. Chika threw his shuriken far too soon and it made Hunny wonder if his little brother was alright. He dismissed it though as a simple mistake until they had finished the fight and he had beaten his little brother again. He was satisfied with himself and what he had done. He was truly the greatest martial artist of his time.

Chika was feeling pretty bad ans had thrown his shuriken too soon. 'damn me,' he cursed himself as his brother knocked him over. He got back to his feet feeling terrible. He was hot and his breathing was come in gasps. He just thought that it must be due to the physical excursion that he had just put forth only to lose again. He stood then in defeat feeling worse. He ached and he was hungry he was also very hot and tired. He saw his world fading as he slipped out of conciouness. AS he fell to the floor strong arms caught him and he heard his named being called.

Honey watched his little brother after he defeated him. He hadn't looked good the whole fight. He looked worse now. He had a blank stare to his face which could only mean one thing, he was going to pass out. Hunny watched his little brother and moved quickly catching his little brother as he fell.

"Chika?" He asked. "Chika? Chika? CHIka? CHIKA? " Hunny went on to say as he was holding his little brother. Kyouya and the rest of the gang had rushed over. Kyouya knowing somewhat about medicine looked at Chika and saw the sweat on his forehead. He thought that Chika may have worn himself out with the match. Kyouya suggested that they put Chika on the couch. Everyone agreed and Mori silently picked up Chika and put him on the nearest couch.

"It's odd though that just simple daily activities could cause such exhaustion," Kyouya observed.

"It is I wonder if he'll be…," Hunny was cut off by his brother waking up, "Chika? Are you feeling any better? What happened?"

"I-uh-I don't know…..," Chika muttered. He tried to sit up but failed miserably and sunk back into the couch pillow.

"Rest. It's what you need after something like that," Kyouya commented.

"Something like what? And I'm fine I can walk just let me go please and I'll be fine I promise," Chika said knowing very well he wouldn't be fine at all.

"If you're sure then you may go but if you feel sick then come back here right away," Kyouya stated.

"Alright I will," Chika said standing up. He walked out of the third music room and went around the corner huffing and coughing. He was not doing well at all. 'I think my condition got worse,' he thought as he walked home that night. When he entered the Haninozuka estate he went to his room and collapsed on his bed in a feverd sleep.

"Do you think he'll be OK?" Hunny asked as his younger brother shakily walked out of third music room.

"I don't know I have a feeling we'll see him back here soon," Kyouya said pushing his glasses up on his nose. Truth be told he was worried about the youngest Haninozuka. The pallor of his face told Kyouya that he wasn't fine in fact it told him there was something seriously wrong with the kid. He knew that Hunny would figure it out as soon as he got home. He assumed the kid would have gotten worse by then.

"I'm going to go home now," Hunny announced to the Host Club.

"Be safe," they all choursed to Hunny and Mori.

On the way home Hunny nd Mori were talking.

"Takashi? DO you think he'll be alright?"

"Honestly Mitsukuni? DO you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"I don't know for sure but I think if we let the condition go on much longer then I think he will suffer greatly. I think that we should check on him when we get back to the estate."

"Yes we should I think it would be good if we did."

When they got home the first thing that they did was go to Chika's room to check on him. HE was laying on the bed sleeping feverishly. Hunny reached out to feel his head.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging but I have other stuff to do and I will update very soon. PS: What happened to Chicka? Is he going to be OK?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunny felt Chicka's head and gasped. His brother's head was burning. Mori was right they had to treat this immedialty or it could cost Chika his life. Hunny wouldn't bother telling their father right now. He would already be mad enough that they both missed the evening practice and meditation. But right now Chika's health was more important than some stupid meditation. Hunny whipped out his cell phone as Mori skimmed over the boy.

"Kyouya? Hey how fast can you get an ambulance to my estate?" Hunny asked his voice full of worry. He hung up the phone and looked at Mori. " We need to get him better and I don't think this is just a simple fever. We need to get him to the hospital."

"I think that at this point that seems to be necessary. He is sweating a lot and his breathes are shallow and uneven. Chika?" Mori called. He noticed that the teen's breathing had slowed and became even more irregularly. He was very worried about the boy he knew that if they didn't get Chika to the hospital soon there would be no more Chika. He felt the boys brow and his eyes widened. He was burning up more than he had originally thought. 'He needs to get to the hospital now. His father will find out when he wakes up in the morning it will be fine.'

(Kyouya)

Kyouya looked at his phone. It was Hunny calling. 'That's odd,' he thought ,' Hunny never calls me after Host Club hours. He picked up the phone none the less. His brow furrowed when the voice on the other line was full of worry, concern, and urgency.

"Hunny what's wrong?" He asked.

"Kyouya? Hey how fast can you get an ambulance to my estate?" Hunny asked on the other line.

"Five minutes tops," Kyouya said and then the line went dead. He looked at his phone puzzled and then managed to call up an ambulance and his driver. Tamaki was with him and looked with concern at his friend. He stared at his phone in a daze until the voice of his best friend brought him back to reality.

"Who was that? Is everything OK?" he asked casting a worried look once again at Kyouya.

"It was Hunny-sempai," Kyouya sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, " He needed me to get an ambulance to the estate. I have called one but we are going to get there before it does." With that he was out the door with Tamaki on his heels asking questions.

"What's wrong with Hunny? Or is it Mori? Or is it Chika that is doing worse somehow?" Tamaki asked like a mother hen, and Kyouya was the mommy.

"I don't know Tamaki, I just don't know we'll see what the problem is when we get there."

They climbed into the limo and sped off toward the Haninozuka family estate. The drive seemed to take forever and both teenagers were thinking the same thing: 'What if one of them was dead when they got there. We can't lose a host it would be devastating to our hearts.' Just then the driver pulled up to the estate and both boys rushed out into the evening. They ran first to Hunny's room upon not finding him there they rushed in the opposite direction to Chika's room. There they found what they were looking for. Kyouya was the first to reach the bedside of the sick boy. He looked at Chika and feared for the boy's life. Chika had a sickly yellow tinge to his face. His breathing was shallow and uneven. He needed to get to the hospital. As if people could read his mind Kyouya heard a siren blare nearby and looked out the window to see an ambulance coming towards the house from a few streets down. He sighed Chika could still have a chance if they got him to the hospital fast enough.

"what could be wrong with him Kyo-chan?" Hunny inquired, knowing that Kyouya had some knowledge of medicine with his family owning hospitals and all.

"Any number of things Hunny. Go wave down the paramedics, Mori. The sooner we have Chika to the hospital the sooner we can find out what's wrong with him. Hunny he'll make it,"…..'To the hospital at least,' Kyouya finished the thought in his head. He had some theories on what could be wrong with the kid. The first one that he thought could be possible was meningitis. It was the logical explanation considering how high of a fever the kid had.

About five minutes later the EMTs had loaded Chika into the ambulance. His body was limp and he didn't move due to the high fever. Hunny climbed in the back and Tamaki, Kyouya, and Mori climbed into Kyouya's car ready to go. The ambulance sped off with the limo close behind it.

'When will we get there? How far away is this damn Ootori hospital?' Mori thought worrying for the safety of Chicka and the mental state of Hunny. There was only so much that the kid could take. After what seemed like forever they arrived at the hospital. The three in the car dashed out to meet Hunny and Chika at the entrance to the ER. He saw Chika lying there. They had put the kid on oxygen and he had gone a deathly pale by now. His body was soaked in sweat as was the gurney. Mori worried for the life of the boy. If they hadn't of gotten him to the hospital he would have been dead. It concerned him to no end that Chika might not win this fight.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked as he saw the youngest Haninozuka.

"His temperature spiked again," Hunny said with a worried face, "He's not doing well at all. I hope he makes it through.

'I hope so too,' Mori thought.

'Just as I predicted,' Kyouya thought as he looked at the boy, 'He made it to the hospital. That's good. Now will he make it out?'

**A/N: So what happens next I guess you'll just have to read the next chappie to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Anime/Manga » Ouran High School Host Club » **For the love of a brother**

Author: stylewriter565

Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/General - Reviews: 40 - Published: 09-07-10 - Updated: 12-08-12

id:6306123

Chapter 3

**A/N: SO now you get to find out whats wrong with Chicka maybe. So a note this is from Chicka's point of view of what happened in detail when he got home…it was pretty vague in the first chappie.**

He walked out of the third music room and turned the corner. He had to grip onto the wall as his vision swam before him. 'This isn't good,' Chika thought as he stood there huffing for a moment. His head still hurt and he was sweating profusely now. There was no doubt that he was sick. Not anymore. He would have to give up competing in the tournament. 'No I can't do that father will be upset with me,' he thought as he struggled to walk forward. His vision was still hazy and he had lost the appetite he had only about 45 minutes earlier. This was bad. Chika was not faring well. He stumbled towards home his gate being unsteady due to his blurred vision. He grabbed onto every possible wall and only crossed a street once. He hurt all over and it wouldn't stop. 'This isn't your normal flu,' he thought. He stopped at one corner and threw up the pain was so bad. Several people stopped to look and some whispered about who he was. One woman asked if he was ok. He responded that his lunch hadn't agreed with him. Chika heaved in gasps of air trying to breathe evenly but it wasn't working. He then remembered Kyouya's words: "If you get any worse come back here right away," or something along those lines. Should he go back. 'No,' Chika finally decided for himself, 'That would mean that I am on the same level as my brother and I am stronger than that. Chika got up and moved his neck around only to find that it was quite stiff. He sat down for a moment and closed his eyes. It was soothing not to see the sunlight which seemed to be unbearably bright this evening. After about five minutes he got up and resumed the trek home. When he got to his house he sighed with relief. Finally he could walk up to his bedroom and let whatever this was take its toll and be gone. He walked through the front door and saw the guards.

"Hello Master Yasuchicka," they stated bowing to him. Some of them looked worried and inquired about his health. They saw that he did not look well. One of them raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, I am going to do my homework. And I do not look well for I had a great fight with Mitsukuni," he said feigning his health for about a minute as he got past the front door. From there he walked quickly to his room trying not to throw up. His neck hurt so bad. He had to lay down. He was going to pass out. He held onto the wall the whole way to his room. The world was turning sideways making his stomach do back flips. He tried to focus and hobbled along groping for the ever moving wall as he got closer to his bedroom. He needed to get there. It seemed like an eternity before he got the sideways frame of his door and slumped into his room. He saw the bed and walked to it very slowly and very uneasily.

'Sleep will help this to pass,' he thought. Instead of sleeping though he fell unconscious onto his bed. For the next hour he drifted in and out of consciousness. All the while being incredibly hot. He felt like someone had put him next to a volcano and that it was boiling him alive. He started to see things that weren't there. If only someone would come and put him in an ice bath it would feel really great. 'What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way?' he thought. He knew he needed to get to the hospital. He tried to call out for help but his throat was becoming swollen. 'I guess I wait here until someone comes to get me. Or until I…. no I can't think of that,' he thought to himself he squeezed his eyes shut. He turned over and coughed up blood. He wasn't doing well. He looked at his bed wondering who had spilled water on it. He realized that it was his own sweat soaking his bed. Dehydration was setting in and his mouth was getting dry. His vision blurred more. By this time his surroundings were as hot as molten steel. He strained to stay conscious. The light hurt and his head was on fire. It felt as if someone was putting a thousand pound weight on his head. He had to get to the hospital. This wasn't good. He tried again to call for someone only this time he found it painful to open his mouth. Oh Ouch. He shut it at once feeling hot flames travel down his throat. 'Hang in there come on stay awake you're you! You can do this you can…..,' ugh his body slumped in protest on the bed. He was pretty sure the sweat had gotten through the mattress by now. He was sweating so badly. His throat was closing and he could barely breathe. Sweet air was failing him. His last hope was his brother or one of the servants. Chika couldn't call out to anyone for anything so he lay there in a fevered state trying to keep his mind occupied. They only thing that occupied his mind was pain. He was in bad condition he knew that now. He had one thought other than pain.

'I guess I'll have to wait until someone comes to find me or until….,' he tried to push the thought out of his mind but it kept coming back. A single tear ran down his cheek as he finally let the thought in,' Or until I die.'

**A/N: Sorry I know I'm being a mean author but I want to save what's wrong…and plus I think this is important to the plot line.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I suppose I've been a mean author long enough. You'll find out at the end of this chapter at the very latest what is wrong with Chika!**

Chapter 4

(At the Hospital)

Hunny paced the floor recalling what had happened in the past half-hour or so. He couldn't quite bring himself to realize that it was real. He had come home and found his little brother dying of fever on his bed, he had called Kyouya to get an ambulance there and he had ridden with his little brother in the ambulance. Not to mention while they were in the ambulance Chika's temperature had spiked again causing the EMTs to worry even more. At that moment in the ambulance Hunny had had to accept something. He had to accept that his little brother might not win this fight. That even if he got to the hospital he might not make it out. He was now pacing the floor waiting for news of his brother.

Mori and the other three were sitting in chairs waiting for news. Mori had been with Hunny through all of this. He was having a flashback of the last four minutes. Hunny he knew had been too distracted to hear what the EMT and doctor were saying when they brought Chika into the ER.

_Flashback_

"His temperature just spiked again doctor," One of the EMTs stated.

"Spiked AGAIN?" The doctor asked incredulously. 'This kid seems to have had a high temperature to begin with.'

"Yes his first reading was 103, now its 106."

"We need to find out what's wrong with him and we need to get him cooled down," the doctor said.

_End flashback _

Kyouya was thinking about the emergency they were possibly in. He was wondering too why he was so worried for the health of Chika he wasn't usually this worried about anyone. He figured the reason was that Chika was one of his friend's little brother. He was also intrigued by the medical case that was going to unfold with the kid. And Chika was dying that was clear enough. As much as Kyouya hated anything that didn't benefit him he also didn't like to see people die. He had some theories of what could be wrong with Chika and he knew that whatever was wrong if they didn't figure it out soon the Host Club would be attending a funeral.

Tamaki was concerned for the kid. He was confused though. Chika didn't seem this bad. He guessed the condition had rapidly worsened. He was worried sick for the kid and for Hunny. He hoped that the kid survived for the sake of all of the Host Club. It would be horrible if he didn't. HE was also thinking when he should call the twins and Haruhi. They should know that Chika was in the hospital he was their friend too.

All of their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the doctors voice.

" His fever is down not where I would like it to be but it is down. I have a question. Have you been to any rural areas lately, Mitsukuni?" the doctor asked looking at the smaller boy.

"Yes we spent most of term break in the rural mansion," Hunny replied.

"Doctor?" a nurse rushed out very flushed.

"What is it Penny?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"Yasuchika, he's not doing good….convulsions…..fever spiked again," she said out of breath.

"What did you start him on?"

"Tylenol for the fever and Ativan for the seizures."

"Thank-you Penny. I think I might know what's wrong but I need a lumbar puncture now."

"Yes, sir."

With that both the nurse and the doctor rushed back into the doors of the ER.

"Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked hesitantly.

"yes Hunny-sempai?" Kyouya asked knowing the question already.

"What's a lumbar puncture?"

" A lumbar puncture is a procedure where they insert a needle into the patient's lower back and take out some spinal fluid to diagnose a possible illness."

"Poor Chika!" Hunny stated and started to whimper into Mori's shirt.

"What possible illnesses are diagnosed that way?" Tamaki asked.

"Only two that I can think of," Kyouya looked at Tamaki, "If Chika has either one he is in serious trouble."

"What are they?" Hunny inquired.

"The only two are," Kyouya sighed. He hated being the bearer of bad news," They are encephalitis and meningitis. The latter can be treated with medication the primary is difficult to get rid of because it is a virus."

Kyouya's explanation was interrupted by another nurse coming out. She looked directly at Hunny and motioned to him.

"You may see your brother now. The doctor is almost finished with the tests. Only immediate family for now," she said glancing at the others.

The others nodded as Hunny went back to see his brother. 'I wonder what he looks like now?' Hunny thought as he was walking. He knew Chika wouldn't look the same as he normally did. 'This Is one fight I don't want him to lose. He has to stay alive.' All thoughts went out of Hunny's head when he saw Chika. His brother was in a bed with two IVs hooked up to each arm. In one there was a Tylenol drip and fluids to keep him hydrated. In the other arm there was a drip of Ativan. His finger had a clip on it that was attached to a heart rate monitor. Another one was taking his temperature every 3-4 minutes. Sweat still clung to Chika's brow. He was yellowish in color and looked very thin. Hunny felt a tear slide down his cheek. His confidence that his brother would make it out of this alive had dropped. He was in the midst of worrying and didn't realize that the doctor had come in. He saw Hunny crying and waited a moment to give him the diagnosis. When Hunny turned around the doctor cleared his throat.

"We have found out what is wrong with your brother," the doctor stated looking at Hunny with a grave face.

"What's wrong with my little brother? Will he be OK?" Hunny asked worry filling his voice.

"He has Japanese Encephalitis. A bad virus where the brain swells," the doctor looked down.

"Then he'll die," Hunny said coldly.

"Not necessarily. There is no medicine for a virus, however, we can give him medcation that will keep the fever down and help reduce the pressure in the brain. I'm just about to start him on a round of dexamethasone. A steroid that may help reduce the brain swelling. That's all we can do for now I'm afraid."

"Just try to get him better," Hunny said looking at the doctor.

"That's my job."

All of a sudden there was a beeping. The doctor looked to the vitals machine. He pushed the nurse call button.

**A/N: So there you have it poor Chika has encephalitis. Sorry to leave some suspense in there but hey at least I told you what the disease was. Now the question is will Chika make it out alive? And why did the doctor press the nurse call button.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The doctor pushed the nurse call button. He had looked at Chika's (apparently his nickname) vitals monitor. The heart line was flat. 'Shit this kid doesn't have much time he's unstabalizing ,' the doctor thought. He looked to the older brother.

"I'll need you to leave. All I need you to do is step outside the room. Quickly please."

A nurse quickly rushed into the room. She looked at the monitor and looked at the doctor. She knew what they had to do. She immediately radioed for the crash team. A few second later ten more doctors came in and started to work on Chika. One of the doctors injected him with vasopressin while another one started chest compressions. Hunny thought it was useless. His little brother had lost his last battle. It was over. There was no one to fight anymore only a child to bury. Hunny figured he would go and tell his friends the bad news. He walked out of the room and through the sterile hallways. At last, in what seemed like forever, he came to the waiting room doors. He opened them. Upon seeing Hunny Mori rushed to his side.

"What is wrong with him? When should we expect him out? What's going on?" Mori asked hugging Hunny.

"He has encephalitis. He'll be out of the hospital today," Hunny broke off sobbing.

"That's great he'll be out today," Mori said as Hunny sobbed harder into his shirt.

Tamaki and Kyouya exchanged a worried glance. 'Nowhere in my medical knowledge have I heard of someone overcoming encephalitis within a few hours,' Kyouya thought to himself. He gave one final look at Tamaki before asking the dreaded question.

"Under what conditions will he be released," Kyouya asked thinking somewhere along the lines of intensive homecare.

"Haruhi and the twins are on their way," Tamaki said trying to cheer up the crying boy.'

"No just tell them to go back. Kyo….chan….Chika. He'll be released under the condition of death."

"What? How is that possible?" Tamaki asked .

"What are my doctors doing in there," Kyouya bellowed.

"Please don't blame your doctors Kyo-chan. He flat lined out of nowhere. He will die," Hunny looked up at Kyouya with tears brimming.

"He flat lined? How could that have happened?" chorused three voices.

Kyouya and Tamaki looked over to see Haruhi and the twins looking onto the sad, melancholy group.

"Yes he flat lined," Hunny confirmed, "And I know the chance is one in a million that he will come back." Hunny reburied his face into Mori shirt wailing.

"I'm so sorry Hunny," Haruhi said hugging Hunny in between her and Mori.

(Meanwhile in Chika's hospital room)

"Keep the chest compressions going," one of the doctors said.

"Keep monitoring him," another shouted.

"Doctor, doctor…..we have a slight pulse. He's in shockable range now," one of the nurses commented.

"Ok. Get the AED ready. We're gonna shock him at 180. Ready. All stand clear. Clear," the main doctor said and Chika's body jumped.

"Still not there," the nurse said.

"Again. 180. Clear," the shock hit Chika once again. They had gotten a heart beat but it was still irregular.

"Again at 205. Clear," The doctor held the paddles. He looked at the monitor. He looked for the brother of Chika but couldn't find him. The doctor figured that the kid had gone out to the waiting room and headed in that direction.

**(back in the waiting room)**

Hunny was still wailing into Mori's shirt. Haruhi's back had become quite tired for she was still kneeling on the floor hugging Hunny. They all looked sad and Tamaki and Kyouya were sitting rubbing their temples. The twins were crying on each other. Then something happened to Kyouya he did not expect. A tear slid down his face. He looked at Tamaki and tried to look ok. Tamaki nodded and understood. He put an arm around his best friends shoulders. He looked at Kyouya. When Tamaki looked up he saw someone he did not expect for a while. The doctor was walking toward them.

"What the hell happened that this kid should have flat lined?" Kyouya asked, "No one should flat line under the care of my doctors."

Ignoring the Ootori's statement and looked at the group," I have some news for you about Chika."

**A/N: So what happened did Chika make it out alive?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Chika….," the doctor was cut off by a scream from Hunny.

"Is dead. Don't you think we all know that by now? Why are you coming to tell me something I already know. What the hell were you doing in there? What the hell went wrong?" Hunny screamed. His face turned red with anger and he lunged at the doctor. He managed a punch to the stomach for the doctor. Mori not wanting anymore harm to come to the doctor grabbed Hunny by the arm and hugged him close to his chest.

"What is the news doctor?" Kyouya asked after Hunny had had his episode.

"Chika," he smiled, "Chika is resting peacefully. He is alive. We managed to revive him. I really don't know how that happened."

Hunny looked up at the doctor. "So Chika-chan is alive?"

"Yes your brother is alive. I wouldn't worry about him that much. If he can overcome a flat line then he can overcome anything. You all may come back and see him now. As I said he's not conscious right now.

The Host Club followed the slightly injured doctor ( you don't get punched by Hunny and be perfectly fine) to the room where Chika was. Mori was still carrying Hunny fearing that the doctor would be pummeled if he let Hunny go. When they entered Hunny started to sob into Mori's shirt again. He was glad that his little brother was alright but sad because his brother looked only half alive. Tamaki looked at Chika and wanted to cry out of sadness and happiness. Sadness because of what the kid had been through in the past hours and happiness that Chika had made it through the flat line. Kyouya looked at the kid and felt relief that the doctors had not failed. Haruhi looked at Chika and all the memories of her mother came flooding back… how she had died. She was happy though that unlike her mother Chika looked like he was going to be alright. All of the Host Club sighed with relief. Taamaki looked at his watch.

"Guys it's 2:30 in the morning. If it's OK with you Hunny I think we might go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah that's fine Tama-chan. I'm gonna stay here. Takashi will you stay with me?"

"Hn," Mori responded.

The others said their good byes and promised that they would be back first thing in the morning. They agreed to have a sleepover at Tamaki's house just to make everything easier on everyone. They went out of the room leaving Mori and Hunny with the sick, but alive Chika.

"Takashi thank you for being here with me," Hunny stated looking at the taller boy.

"Your welcome," Mori said and voiced everything that everyone had been thinking, " I'm glad Chika is alive." Just then the doctor walked in again.

"Takashi, Mistukuni. I need to discuss a few things with you about the condition of Chika when he gets out of the hospital."

"Of course," Hunny said eyeing his brother hoping that he would wake up soon.

"The fever that he had may have damage parts of his brain. I'll do an MRI later to check that right now I want him stable for a long period of time," the doctor stated.

"What could be the damage that results," Mori asked the doctor. He wondered what hardships the youngest Haninozuka would have to undergo.

"Any number of things. He speech or motor kills could be impaired. Even his walking could be shaky or severely impaired at first."

"I see," Mori responded.

"Poor Chika that would impair his ability to do martial arts it would crush him," Hunny responded.

"Well it is what it is," the doctor said, "We can only hope that he will come out of this unscathed."

"I do hope he does," Hunny said another tear sliding down his cheek.

"Well maybe you too should try to rest a little you've also had a rough night. I'll get the nurse to bring you a blanket."

"Thank you sir," Hunny said knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

A nurse came in shortly after with a blanket there were two more nurses behind her carrying a mattress. The nurses knew that even if the boys didn't admit to it they needed some sleep and a chair or floor would not be the most suiting place to sleep. Not to mention the illnesses one could contract from the hospital floor.

"Here you are boys please get some sleep both of you look exhausted," the nurse smiled and left the room.

"You sleep first Mitsukuni," Mori said sitting in the chair next to Chika's bed, "We can take turns watching Chika. Now get some sleep."

"I don't think I can Takashi," Hunny replied, "I'll try though."

"Hn."

Hunny laid down on the bed and without knowing it drifted into a sound sleep. In what seemed like moments Mori was shaking him awake.

"Mitsukuni it's your turn to watch Chika. Mistukuni wake up."

Hunny rolled over and mumbled something along the lines of give me a minute.

"Take your time I'm just going to lay down," Mori said stretching on the mattress.

Soon both of them were sleeping on the mattress side by side. Mori's arm was protectively around Hunny's waist. Hunny was cuddled up under Mori's chin. Both were breathing evenly and slowly. Hunny moved in his sleep cuddling closer for warmth. Just then he bolted upright from his sleep.

"Takashi wake up!" he said.

"Hmmm?" Mori said as he opened one eye.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That rustling."

"No it was just your imagin-." Mori was cut off by a rustling sound.

"See it was not my imagination," Hunny countered knowing what he had heard.

"I wonder what that is?" Mori said.

Then they both remembered where they were and why they were there. They looked at each other with wide eyes. 'I wonder…,' Hunny thought.

"Could it be?" Hunny asked Mori.

They looked at each other and said the name they had been thinking, "Chika?"

**A/N: So you get to see what happened to chika…..poor guy. Now what will happen next is he waking up? And there is not Hunny/Mori going on here just the fact that they were snuggling cause that seems like something Mori would do to protect Hunny. R&R. Oh PS if I don't update often for the next few days its because I feel a little under the weather and my wrist is starting to hurt because of all the typing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow I haven't updated this in over two years and I have had so many good ideas for it…..I need to get better at that, but I suppose that studying and doing well come before this eh?**

Mori and Hunny woke up to see that Chika was indeed awake in his bed. He had a very dazed look on his face as if he didn't know what was going on. Without thinking Hunny pushed the nurse call button on the wall, still staring amazingly at his little brother. The nurse came rushing in prepared to deal with another emergency, but when she got to the entrance of the young boy's room she dropped her clipboard and it fell to the floor with a metallic clatter.

'How in the world is this child awake?' she thought as she hit the button on her phone to page the doctor. It really was a miracle not to mention this kid was a fighter.

"I'll call the crash team right away Penny, you get the Tylenol and vasopressin ready," the doctor said without looking up.

"That will not be necessary," Penny replied gently patting the doctor's shoulder getting him to look up. He had the same reaction as Penny dropping his clipboard on the floor.

"Chika?" He asked as he approached the boy slowly. The boy's head turned towards his name slowly and with a bit of difficulty. "Chika can you tell me why you are here?"

Chika opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He moved his lips and strained his neck, but still no sound exited the boy's lips.

"I want to order a MRI for this kid Penny. NOW!" the doctor said looking at the kid with worried eyes. 'Is he mute for life now? Will he be able to talk?'

"Excuse me doctor?" Hunny spoke up getting the doctors attention, "How long will this MRI take and why can't my brother talk?"

"That may be part of the brain damage I was telling you about. The MRI should only take about 45 minutes if you want to get some food while he is back there," the doctor replied.

"OK thank you Sir. How about that Takashi while Chika is in his MRI we can go get something to eat."

"Hn."

About twenty minutes later Chika was being rolled out of the room to get the MRI that would tell everyone what would become of the youngest heir of the Haninozuka's. Hunny looked at Mori and they headed off in the direction of the cafeteria. They walked in silence both thinking the same thing. What if Chika couldn't speak for the rest of his life? What if he couldn't walk or move his hands? As they neared the cafeteria Hunny thought of something important that he should do. Call their father.

"Takashi will you get me some chicken and a piece of cake? I want to call my father before he comes here and kills us both," Hunny said.

"Take care of matters, Mitskuni. I will be waiting for you," Mori said and they parted ways going to do their respective tasks.

Hunny pulled out his pink cellphone that his brother usually made fun of when they were together. He looked at it nervously almost not wanting to call his father's cell number fearing he would interrupt meditation. Chika was more important though. Far more important. Hunny reluctantly dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. The voice that met him on the other line was not pretty.

"Where the HELL have you been Mitskuni? You missed meditation and your brother has run off! I suppose you had something to do with that? Who will take up the family? Not either one of you self-centered dipshits! Where the hell are you?" Hunny's father screamed into the phone.

"The hospital," Hunny replied coolly.

"The hospital? Did you get a jaw infection from all that freaking candy you eat? I knew something was wrong with you since you joined that stupid Host Club or whatever it is called. You get your butt home this moment so I can teach you a lesson before we go on a search for your brother, wherever the little insolent brat is."

"The hospital. Chika's in the hospital. He's having an MRI done right now and I'm outside waiting to go to lunch after we finish this conversation."

"THE HOSPITAL? What the hell could have happened to your little brother to put him in the hospital?"

"Japanese encephalitis. That would be enough to put the strongest man, even me, in the hospital. If you care about him I suggest you come down and see him," and with that statement Hunny hung up on his father and walked back inside and headed to the cafeteria for some much needed lunch.

(MRI room)

"This doesn't look so bad," the doctor commented as he looked at the child's brain scan. He only damage that had seemed to appear the whole scan was a bit of damage to the optic nerve that could be corrected with a short simple surgery. 'This kid really is a fighter, but I still wonder why he can't talk.' "He seems OK guys, but I want an endoscopy to see why he can't talk."

Chika's eyes widened he didn't like the sound of that at all. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He just wanted to sleep and get rest so he could get home and resume a somewhat normal life.

"Hey Chika just this one more little test and we'll take you back to your room where you can sleep the day away, OK?" The doctor said smiling down at the kid.

Chika nodded his head knowing that if he cooperated like they wanted him to he could sleep and then get home faster. Attendants then came in and transferred him to a gurney so he could go into the med-surge unit to have this final procedure done. He relaxed against the pillow still feeling like crap hoping everything would be over very soon.

Once in the unit the assistants pushed him into a small clean room with something that looked like a tube with a bubble on the end sitting in the corner.

"Hey there Chika I'm Annie and I'll be performing this procedure today," a friendly looking lady said as she walked into the room. "I hear you can't talk so we are going to figure out why you can't. I'm going to have Tohru here give you a mild sedative so you don't get worried during this, OK?"

Chika nodded his head as he felt a cold substance go through the IV in his arm. Soon he felt very relaxed like nothing could go wrong. The next few moments were all a blur. Chika had something placed in his mouth to hold it open, the assistant prepared his mouth, and Annie the really nice lady started shoving the snake like thing down his throat. As she looked at what he assumed to be his vocal cords he became increasingly worried at her puzzled stares, but before he could figure out what they meant or why she was doing them the tube was out of his throat.

"All done there. Now I'll call a nurse to take you back to your room and talk with your doctor about the results," Annie said as she pushed the button for the assistants. Soon Chika was being wheeled away to his bed where he could peacefully drift off to sleep.

(OURAN)

The Host Club members that weren't in the hospital had managed to make it to school the next day without too much hassle. Before they had left the Suoh second estate they had agreed that the club should be cancelled for the day due to Chika's condition and the lack of two members. Within hours of getting to school many rumors were already floating around. Some said that Tamaki was engaged to a Russian princess and had to take off right away or she would leave him for the Duke of Wales. Another rumor stated that Haruhi had made it past the first round of Japan's got talent by making instant coffee and he had to perfect his act. The wildest rumor though was that Kyouya was off to Hawaii to pursue his career as a model in the local magazine. Whatever the reason was one thing was for certain- the ladies of the host club were upset about not getting their daily treat.

"Did you hear all the wild rumors Kyouya-sempi?" Haruhi asked as they walked to their classrooms together that afternoon.

"I know everything about everything, Haruhi. SO of course I know the crazy things that are being said about the Host Club all through the school," Kyouya responded coolly pushing up his glasses.

When the last bell sounded signaling the day was over the entire club rushed toward Tamaki's car. They were going to see Chika hoping that he would wake up soon so his brother could be at ease.

'I hope he's alright,' Haruhi thought knowing very well what it was like to lose a family member.

About five minutes later the gang entered the hospital and went through the ER entrance to talk to the nurse.

"Hello I am Kyouya Ootori and we are here to see Yasuchika Haninozuka," Kyoya talked smoothly as he looked at the nurse.

"AH of course sir he is sleeping now, but you and your friends checking on him shouldn't do much harm," the nurse stood up and started to lead them toward Chika's room when Haruhi stopped her.

"Ma'am what do you mean sleeping? Last time we were here he had flat lined. You don't mean to tell us he is awake?"

"Like I said miss, he is sleeping, but yes he has been awake most of the day."

An appropriate collective gasp emitted from the Host Club. How could he be awake? How was he even still alive? How was he doing? All figured that the How could he be awake? How was he even still alive? How was he doing? All figured that the best follow the nurse to find out the answers to the questions that haunted them all. They all followed the nurse their shoes tapping on the tile floors. After taking a few twists and turns through the ICU full of screaming patients and past the NICU where small babies were crying out in pain due to their illnesses, the Host Club arrived at the youngest Haninozuka's room. Haruhi was the first person to peak into the room. She gasped out of surprise at what she saw. Chika was peacefully resting in his bed looking healthier than he did the previous day despite the fact that there were still many monitors hooked up to him.

"He looks more like the kid you all met doesn't he?" Hunny said coming up behind them.

Kyouya turned suddenly, Haruhi glanced over her shoulder and shrugged, the twins jumped, and Tamaki screamed and fled as they became aware of the presence of Hunny and Mori.

"He looks a lot better, Hunny- sempi," Haruhi commented, "The nurse told us that he has been awake for most of the day?"

"Yeah he has. He had an MRI before and there is little damage to the brain. There is just a bit to one of the optic nerves. He also had to have his vocal cords checked. You guys came at the right time. We are going to get to hear the reason behind Chika not being able to talk," Hunny informed the group. Kyouya was the first one to speak.

"He lost his voice? Has it started to come back at all?"

"No I'm afraid not Kyo-chan. We don't know what will happen. He may be mute for life."

"Have you called your father?"

"Let's not talk about that Kyo-chan."

Just then the doctor came to the door and smiled at all the people standing in the hall. He was glad that his patient had so many people that supported him. 'I wonder where Chika's parents are? He must have some. Who would care so little about their child to not come and visit them?'

"So doctor why can't my brother talk?" Hunny asked.

"Since there are so many of you let us go down to the lounge down the hall so we don't wake him."

All of the members followed the doctor down the hall to a small patient lounge. Upon opening the door no one seemed to be in there so the whole Host Club trotted in and sat down. (Tama came back).

"Your brother's fever has caused damage to the vocal cords, Mitskuni. There is good news in this though. The damage is not permanent. Chika will talk again though it will take time and much effort on his part."

"How long will it take?" Hunny asked fearing it might take well into his brother's adulthood.

"A half a year to a year and a half which is quite remarkable. His throat is still young and the nerves are able to heal much more quickly than, say, mine. Speech and vocal therapy will be necessary to regain communication. As soon as we clear him though he will be allowed to go back to school," the doctor said smiling.

"But if he is to attend school again how will he communicate with his teachers?" Haruhi asked. She couldn't place any other way at the moment in which someone could talk without a voice.

"He'll need to learn a bit of sign language," the doctor said, "But with a brain like his he shouldn't have to much trouble learning it. I was going to ask young Ootori here to see if the dean of the hospital could find the young man an appropriate teacher and translator considering Chika's teachers do not understand sign language."

"Of course sir I will look into the accommodations and have an answer by tomorrow," Kyouya answered.

"I'll talk to my father the chairman of the school and see what other accommodations can be made for Chika," Tamaki piped up.

"Thank-you all for being so helpful. He needs this support in a time like this. Now if you will excuse me I have another patient to see."

That's when they all overheard it. A nurse was having a conversation with another nurse as they were running down the hallway. Hunny and the others only caught a snippet of what she was saying.

"We HAVE to get to the ER quickly a Haninozuka is having a fit."

The Host Club gasped. The last thing Chika needed was to have an angry father storm in on him while he was trying to get some much needed rest.

**A/N: So there you have it. Chapter seven. Now that I know the flow of how things are going to go I think the chapters will come up more quickly.**How


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is chapter eight. I think you guys will enjoy it. You will see what happens with their father and what other difficulties Chika might face!**

The Host Club rushed down to the hall to the ER. Hunny was in the lead.

'I hope that father hasn't gone crazy,' Hunny thought as he ran, 'None of this is his fault.'

When they arrived at the ER a terrible sight met their eyes that stopped all of them in their tracks. Mr. Haninozuka was being held back by four orderlies.

"Where the hell is my son?" he yelled. "What the hell happened to him? How is he doing? Let me back there you idiots! Let me go."

A nurse was gently trying to calm him down. The doctor that had been treating Chika rushed out.

"Please sir, we need you to calm down you are upsetting many of the other patients. You may see your son as soon as you calm the hell down," the doctor yelled trying to push Mr. Haninozuka out of the way. This was a big mistake on his part. Chika's father lunged at the doctor and used his strength to knock off the orderlies. Mr. Haninozuka started to run toward the ICU doors, but was stopped dead in his tracks by another person. Hunny had stepped right in the path of his running father. All the doctors gasped. What was a small kid like this doing? How was he going to stop a man three times his size? Then to all their surprise the young boy made a swift motion with his hand and Mr. Haninozuka was on the floor rubbing his head.

"Listen, Dad," Hunny said vehemently, "If you are going to act like this then you shouldn't be allowed to see your son. He needs rest and time to heal from what he has been through. If you are going to go disrupting his peace then I will use everything in my power to stop you. Do we understand one another?"

Mr. Haninozuka nodded and looked up at his oldest son. He rememebered that the last time he had tried to show this kid anything he had ended up in the same hospital so he decided that it was always best to agree with his oldest son.

"All I wanted to know is whether or not he is going to be OK," Mr. Haninozuka said looking down.

"Why would you care, Dad," Hunny lashed out, "You never cared this much before."

"LET ME SEE HIM OR ELSE," their father roared.

By this time a lot of the patients were getting upset so the doctors allowed the father back into the ICU to see his son, that ,according to the oldest son, he didn't really give a damn about. When the father walked into the room he was angry and sad at the sight he saw. His son was lying sleeping peacefully in a bed looking like death but still being able to breathe on his own. 'What happened to him to put him here?' Mr. Haninozuka thought. He took his son's hand in his own and stroked it softly. Then something he did not expect happened. Chika squeezed back very hard.

"Son? Yasuchika can you hear me?" Mr. Haninozuka said with excitement.

(Chika)

He felt someone rubbing his hand softly. 'Hunny,' he thought to himself. He squeezed the hand hard to tell his brother thanks for being there for him. Then he heard something that made his blood turn to ice, his father's voice. 'Shit I missed all the practices at the dojo. Now I'm really going to get it, but best to open my eyes and get it all over with so I can get on with my life.' Chika slowly opened his eyes to meet the gaze of his father.

(normal)

Mr. Haninozuka's son opened his eyes. Mr. Haninozuka tried to smile at Chika in a loving way that would show his son how much he truly cared about his wellbeing. Apparently though his child had a different idea of what it meant to have his father in the hospital room stroking his hand. Heart rate monitors don't lie and Yasuchika's heart rate had just spiked. After glancing at the heart rate monitor Mr. Haninozuka let go of his son's hand and looked back into his eyes. There was only one thing in his son's brown eyes and that was pure fear.

As soon as the beeping started Penny looked at the computer and sighed as she saw it was the young Haninozuka's room. 'What could it be this time,' she thought having her finger on the code blue button as she rushed to the room. When she got there she saw a very worried father looking at his clearly scared to death son. She ran over to the child.

"Please step away sir as I tend to my patient. Yasuchika? Hey honey I'm gonna need you to calm down for me. Breathe sweetie. In now out, again. Here let's sit you up. Sweetie you're hyperventilating you have to calm down. Just breathe normally. In and out. Good very good."

Chika took a few deep breathes. It wasn't enough though. The nurse had just told him he was doing ok. If this was OK then he might as well be dead, because he was definitely not getting enough oxygen to his lungs. He started breathing harder. There that's working better that's working a lot... everything went black.

"Yasuchika I need you to breathe like you were breathing before," Penny calmly said as she noticed the kid gasping for air, "Sweetie you need to…Yasuchika. Sweetie? Breathe." She saw the kid's eyes roll back and immediately pressed the doctor button on her phone. Penny caught him as he slumped back in his bed. She gently lowered him down and reached for the oxygen mask next to the bed as the doctor came running in.

"What the hell happened?" the doctor asked when he saw the unconscious kid with an oxygen mask over his face.

"I don't really know," Penny stated, "His father was holding his hand smiling at him and then he just had a panic attack ad couldn't stop hyperventilating."

"We will need you to leave the room at once," the doctor said to Mr. Haninozuka in a clipped tone.

"But he is my son-," Mr. Haninozuka protested but was promptly cut off by Penny the nurse.

"Well it seems you were the one that caused all of this trouble for him. If you want to be of any real help then you should go tell your other son and his friends what has just happened."

Mr. Haninozuka slinked out of Yasuchika's hospital room wondering what he could have done that would strike so much fear into the boy. He arrived out at the ER waiting room looking very grim. He hated to tell Mitskuni and his friends what had just happened in the hospital room with his younger son. 'What will Mitskuni do? Will he forgive me? Or will I lose both my sons? I suppose there is only one way to find out,' he thought and walked through the double doors to see all of the Host Club sitting there waiting patiently.

(previously in the waiting room)

The Host Club had not followed Chika's father back into his son's room. They thought it best to let the man discover just why his outburst had been so unreasonable. So they decided to wait until someone came to get them. Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, and the twins had all sat down and decided to read a bit. Mori and Hunny decided to pace back a forth on the floor waiting for any bit of news about Yasuchika. Suddenly something happened that made all of the Host Club members jump. Mori's cellphone rang. Haruhi looked over thinking it was odd that Mori even had a cellphone. A voice then came through that was loud enough that the nurse at the ER desk could here.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?! HE SKIPPED PRACTICE AGAIN. HE IS GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME. I AM GOING TO BEAT THAT KID UNTIL HE GETS IT THROUGH HIS HEAD THAT SKIPPING KENDO CLUB ACTIVITIES IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

Mori sighed and responded in a calm relaxed voice that seemed inappropriate for the nonsense that had just gone on through the other side of the phone. "Shatoshi please calm down. I know he skipped Kendo practice and Karate Club and he has a very good reason. Yasuchika is in the hospital. I'll send a car for you, OK?"

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked surprised that someone could scream through the phone like that.

"That was my little brother. He is on his way here," Mori responded calmly.

"You have a younger brother too?!" Haruhi said shocked that she had never heard of this before. Then again she didn't know squat about most of the host club.

"He is Yasuchika's best friend," Kyouya commented pushing up his glasses, "I'm surprised that none of us thought of calling him to tell him that his best friend was dying in a hospital yesterday."

"I'm surprised he was so loud on the phone. Mori is always so quiet that I didn't know anyone from his family could even be loud or speak at all," Haruhi commented.

"On the contrary, Haruhi," Hunny informed her, "Satoshi is very outgoing, outspoken, and fun. Not at all like Chika-chan, but like Mori and I they complement each other very well."

Just as Hunny finished his statement Satoshi came running through the emergency room doors looking like he was about to run someone over.

"Where is he? What happened? What's wrong with my friend?"

"Easy there Satoshi," Mori soothed his brother, " Yasuchika has come down with Japanese encephalitis. He is resting now in the ICU. He should be fine in time."

"The ICU? What happened here? There is something you're not telling me."

"He flat-lined last night," Hunny explained to Satoshi.

"He WHAT? None of you thought to call me? None of you thought that I might like to know that my best friend was legally dead?"

"Calm down brother. We were worried about his health. We figured you would find out through rumors if we didn't call you."

"Can I see him can I see how he is doing?" Satoshi asked.

Just then Hunny's father walked out of the double doors that lead to the ICU. All of the Host Club looked up at him. They were waiting for news on how his son was doing. Instead he sat down and didn't say anything. Hunny looked at him hopefully. He was hoping that he would say something. Anything that would tell him about the condition of his brother. After a few moments of awkward silence Hunny went over to his father and gently touched his shoulder. Whatever world Mr. Haninozuka was in he quickly came out of it. He looked at his oldest son and studied his face, he really didn't want to be the one to tell them what was going on.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Do you think that you can just sit there and not tell us anything? What the hell is happening to him? You may be his father, but we are his friends! And we deserve to know what the hell is happening back there," Satoshi shouted at his uncle.

"Calm down brother," Mori responded holding his younger brother back from what looked like a confrontation with Chika's father.

Finally Mr. Haninozuka looked at all the children and decided that it was time he told them what was happening. "He passed out. Apparently I scared him and he started hyperventilating and he passed out." He hung his head in his hands not knowing what else to say. The kids needed comfort, but how could he try to console them if he couldn't even do that for himself?

Satoshi just stared at his uncle. He was lost for words. He didn't know where to begin, all he knew was that he wanted to see his friend and know that he was doing alright.

(Chika's room)

"Well Penny I think that is all we can do. He should be fine. Might take him a bit to wake up after that episode he had. Make sure the father doesn't come back until we have made it clear to Chika that his dad isn't going to hurt him. Should we go and tell the kids that they can come and see their friend?"

"I think so he is stable enough to see them. But we have to make it clear to the father that he cannot come back."

Nurse Penny walked out to the teens waiting there. She noticed a new teen in the mix that seemed to be about Chika's age. She knew this must be his best friend. She called out to them in the sweetest voice, "Friends and family of Chika? I need to have a word with you."

At that mention everyone came running over to hear what the nurse had to say. Was it good? Was it bad? Was he dead? None of them knew all they wanted to do was make sure he was OK and help him get through this minor setback. Waiting with bated breath the nurse finally spoke.

**A/N: yes I know I'm being a mean author, but the next chapter should be up in a day or so. You don't have to wait long ^^ read and review please!**

e He hung his head in his hands


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is Chapter Nine I hope all of you like it. **

"He is going to be fine," Penny said to the crowd. She saw all of them relax. Before she could speak again to tell them what else might ensue for the child his father spoke up.

"When can I see my son? When can I explain how much I love him?"

"I think, sir, we need to speak in private," Penny said looking grimly at everyone else.

Mr. Haninozuka looked at the children and followed the nurse into a meeting room on the other side of the ER. Once they were both inside she clicked the door shut and turned on Chika's father with a solemn look on her face.

"You will not be able to see your son for some time," Penny said looking at him sternly, "You caused that panic attack and he can't afford to have any more of those because it could cause permanent damage. Until we can convince your son that you mean well you will not be allowed into his hospital room. I also have one question. Why would your son freak out like that just at the sight of you? What have you done to make him that afraid?"

"He was raised in the Haninozuka way. A very strict upbringing, I must say. His brother strayed from our family's ways and I had to make sure that one of my sons was somewhat worthy enough to take over the family. My youngest has followed my orders so far although I must say they are very harsh. Restrictions on diet, intense practices, hours of meditation are all part of the routine," Mr. Haninozuka said looking at the ground. He had no idea that it would strike this much fear into his youngest son. He put his head in his hands and sat there until he heard the door click letting him know that Penny had gone out of the room. He didn't get up though. He didn't move. He just sat there looking at the wall thinking of what the next move would be.

(ER)

Penny had left Mr. Haninozuka in the meeting room to deal with his emotions. She had to go tell the children what had happened. Especially the new kid that looked about Chika's age. They seemed to know each other very well and the kid seemed eager to find out what happened. She walked slowly over to the kids and saw that three of them were pacing back and forth. She saw the brother look up and stop in his tracks.

"What happened back there? Is he going to be alright?" Hunny asked.

"He will be fine," Penny responded, "He had a panic attack, but nothing serious happened. Your father, however, was the one who caused the attack and I have informed him that until we can convince your brother he means no harm your father is not allowed to see him."

"Can WE see him?" Satoshi spoke up nervously wringing his hands in front of him.

"Of course you can. After all you have not caused him a panic attack. For now how about three visitors at a time, so we don't stress him out too much," Penny recommended as she was followed by Hunny, Mori, and a very worried Satoshi. They went through the halls winding in and out between rooms until they came to the ICU and found Chika's room. Satoshi was the first one to step in and the older two let him. They had seen the kid for the past day so it was only fair they let his best friend be with him at first. The older two decided that a walk down the hall would be the best thing to do for now.

Satoshi gasped at what he saw. The Yasuchika he saw lying in the bed was nothing like the Yasuchika he normally saw. Even though he looked somewhat normal Yasuchika had a pallor about his face that made him look half dead. Not to mention the face mask he had on delivering oxygen didn't help the atmosphere. Satoshi went over and sat by his best friend. 'Geez Yasuchika,' he thought, ' You have gotten yourself into a hell of a lot of trouble in the past, but this I can say is the worst I have ever seen you. And it's not even your fault.' Without thinking Satoshi grabbed his best friend's hand rubbing it softly letting his buddy know that he was there for him. All of a sudden the heart rate monitor spiked. Satoshi let go of his hand very confused. 'What just happened?' he thought. He decided that speaking to his buddy might be better.

"Hey there Yasuchika. It's your best friend Satoshi. I've been really worried about you. I am glad you are still alive. You can make it through this. I'll be there for you the whole way along with your brother and my brother. I'll never leave your side you can always count on me."

(Chika)

There was the squeeze again. That hand squeeze. It made him come out of his state slightly, but his eyelids were too heavy to open. Then out of nowhere the hand let go. He calmed down a bit but still wondered why the heck they would let his dad back in after he had just suffered a panic attack. He then heard a voice. He tensed ready to hear the fulmination of his father. Instead he heard a gentle voice. It was Satoshi! What the heck was he doing here? Now Chika had to open his eyes he just had to he couldn't afford to miss seeing his best friend. He gathered all his might and slowly started to open his eyes. Then he saw him Satoshi sitting there looking extremely relieved.

(Normal?)

Satoshi had just finished his sentence when he looked at his friend and saw that his eyes were open. He pushed the nurse call button. He gently touched his friend's hand again hoping it would not cause a bad reaction. It didn't. Satoshi sat there gently rubbing his friend's hand. He started to talk again.

"You know Yasuchika I was about to beat the heck out of you for missing club activities. Then I found out you were here and I got so worried. I'm so glad you're OK. I don't know what I'd do without you. So how you feeling? After that run in with your dad you have to be pretty crappy, not to mention the illness."

Chika just smiled under the mask and rotated his hand signaling that he was OK.

"HAhah I'm an idiot you can't talk with that face mask on. The nurse should be here soon so she can get it off and then we can get on talking about what you have missed since you have been gone."

Chika froze and mentally face-palmed. His brother was an idiot, Mitskuni had left out one VERY important piece of information. 'How the hell am I going to tell him that I can't talk? I don't know any sign language yet. This is going to be interesting.' Chika waited for the nurse to come in hoping that his best friend wouldn't see the worry in his eyes. The nurse removed the mask.

"Hey Chika. Are you able to breathe on your own, honey?" the nurse asked. Chika breathed deeply a few times and then nodded and gave a thumbs up to signal that he was all good. "I'll leave you to be with your friend, dear."

After the nurse walked out Satoshi started rambling on again. "So you missed the best thing at club today. Some kid tried to do a kick and managed to kick himself in the face! I was wondering how that was even possible. I mean he wasn't hurt or anything, but man the look on his face..." he trailed off looking at his buddy who was grinning from ear to ear. "SO Yasuchika why didn't you call me when you started to feel crappy? I could have helped you, you would have been OK." Satoshi waited for a reply from his friend. All he got was a shrug. Satoshi was starting to get worried. Was his friend not in the mood for talking? What was happening? He was going to try one last time and then he would push the nurse call button. "What happened before you got sick?" All he got was a sigh. 'That's it something is wrong with him and it is my job to make sure he is OK,' Satoshi thought pushing the nurse call button about ten times.

Penny saw that the button in Chika's room was being pushed and she rushed over at once worried for the young boy. She had grown fond of the kid and almost felt a motherly presence toward him. When she got there nothing apparent was wrong with Chika, but his friend looked extremely worried.

"Hey there what can I do for you?" Penny asked the worried looking friend.

"He won't talk something is wrong with him. I keep asking him questions and all I get is a shrug or something. Help my friend please help him. What the hell is wrong with him? What is happening to him? Will he be OK?" Satoshi went on freaking out over the fact his best friend wasn't speaking.

"Sweetie calm down before you faint like he did. He is perfectly fine-" Penny was cut off by a delirious Satoshi.

"FINE?! He obviously ISN'T fine if he can't say anything now is he?!" Satoshi yelled standing up to confront Penny, "How can you be so rude as to say he is fine?! What kind of nurse are you? I am supposed to take care of him and there is definitely something wrong with him!"

"Satoshi calm down," came an even tempered voice from the doorway. It was Mori.

"Taka-bro. Can you tell me why they are letting this incompetent nurse take care of my best friend?"

"She is not incompetent little brother. Your best friend is fine. It was discovered yesterday that he is temporarily mute. His voice will come back in time, but for now he can't talk," Takashi explained calmly.

"Wh-what?" Satoshi asked. He groped for a chair behind him. He plopped down and looked at his best friend who was currently finishing an eye roll. "Yasuchika? Is this true? Are you mute for a while?"

Chika looked at his best friend and nodded. It was about all he could do. He felt bad he couldn't give more to his friend. He wanted to comfort Satoshi. To tell him that everything was going to be fine. But seeing as he couldn't talk that would be very hard. He did the only thing he could think of. He got his friends attention by banging on his hospital bed. When Satoshi looked up Chika pointed to himself and then gave a thumbs up trying his hardest to communicate that he was going to be OK. Satoshi nodded seeming to get the answer.

"So Yasuchika…um how will you get done with school? I mean how will you answer teachers' questions?" Satoshi asked wondering if that was even something his friend could answer.

"He will be learning sign language," Mori answered for the boy knowing very well that playing charades would do neither of them good.

"I will be right there learning with you," Satoshi said smiling at his best friend.

Chika smiled back. It was good to have so many people that cared about him. He was so glad that there were people here who wanted to take care of him. There were no more people here like his father that wanted to hurt him and didn't give a damn about him. His father had another son. 'I'm not even the oldest,' Chika thought, 'Why the hell would he even give a damn if I live or die?'

**A/N: There you are Satoshi went a little crazy but he will be there. Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is chapter 10! Big thanks to mcangel1976 who has been very helpful in this endeavor.**

Chika was lying in his bed thinking about the day. His best friend had come to see him and he had been told his dad wasn't allowed to see him for a while. He felt like spring holiday had come early. Satoshi and he had "talked" throughout the day. Talking for them now involved Satoshi talking and asking a multitude of yes and no questions. They had a lot of fun catching up after not seeing each other for a day or so. Alas though Satoshi had to leave Chika alone in the hospital room. Well, not completely alone. Mitskuni had been allowed to stay with him. That made him feel a lot safer. He knew his brother was stronger than him and while he was safe in a hospital guarded with many security cameras he still felt a bit nervous. Maybe it was the fact that he was awake and it was 2AM that was the problem. There was something off though something wasn't right. Chika decided not to worry about it figuring that whatever may want to harm him Mitskuni would take care of. He rolled over and went to sleep wanting morning to come so Satoshi could come back.

Hunny was sitting in the corner watching his little brother. Unbeknownst to Chika Hunny was watching his little brother sleep. He had a hunch that something was going to happen, but he knew that whatever might happen wouldn't because he would be there to protect his brother.

(At the Haninozuka Estate)

Mr. Haninozuka paced the bamboo floors of his study. He had to think of something. He wanted to bring his son home so he could show Yasuchika he cared. He had to find a fail safe way. He continued to pace his study wondering what to do when it suddenly came to him. Mr. Haninozuka picked up the phone and quickly punched in a few numbers. Soon the family doctor picked up.

"I need you over here right away," Mr. Haninozuka said into the phone.

In about five minutes the doctor had rushed over panting and out of breath.

"What is wrong sir? Who can I help?" the doctor asked.

"I need you to get my son out of the hospital as soon as possible. Do you understand what I want you to do doctor?" Mr. Haninozuka questioned his family doctor.

"Yes I do, sir. We need your youngest son home. I will file the paperwork for his transfer home so we can care for him here. But sir we need a nurse and a doctor on his unit to approve of his transfer," the doctor commented.

"Are you a blithering idiot. You can go and pose as the doctor. I'll send the nurse we have here. File the paperwork and then you can both sign off on it. Then I will have my son home where he will be safe and sound. We need him here, OK. You are to ask no questions and do as I say. Here is the paperwork you will need," Mr. Haninozuka said thrusting a packet in the face of his doctor.

"The nurse and I will have him home by tomorrow," the doctor said smiling slyly.

"That is what I like to hear," Mr. Haninozuka replied, "Have a good evening."

The doctor walked out of the room and back to his office. Getting out his pen he started to fill out the forms to release Yasuchika from the hospital. He had to think of the conditions. He put down the name of the nurse practitioner as the doctor and a different nurse saying that they would be taking care of him. He outlined the care that would be provided and the medication that would be used in case of emergency. He also stated that the doctors would call emergency personnel if the child's situation got worse. He obviously knew that wasn't true. They were more than capable of taking care of Yasuchika themselves. He finished filling out the last page and forged the nurse practitioners signature. He would take this in tomorrow. And then they would have the kid back.

(next day)

Chika woke up in the morning feeling mildly better. His body still felt weak and his hand was hurting a little where he had banged it on the bed on the day before. Overall though he was good. He could breathe on his own, sit up if he wanted to, and have ice chips which were the best things in the world. He looked over to see his brother sitting in a chair, Yasuchika had to find out some way to wake up his brother to let him know that he was OK. He decided that a little more bruising to the arm couldn't hurt anyone. He banged on his bed and saw his brother's eyes fly open immediately.

"Chika-chan! You're awake! How was your sleep? Are you feeling better?" Hunny asked worried about his little brother.

Chika made a sideways thumb for both since he really hadn't slept that well and he didn't feel too much better. Just then Penny walked in to check on her fighter. He seemed fine just a little weaker today. She took his vitals which were all good. His temp was around regular. About 99.5 degrees. 'A little high, but he came down remarkably fast for how serious his illness was,' she thought, ' I best give him the good news so at least this kid has something to look forward too.'

"Hey Chika? We have found a suitable tutor for you to begin sign language lessons over the weekend," Penny smiled hoping to comfort the kid.

Chika smiled too and gave Penny his normal thumbs up to signal that he was fine. 'Wow this is going to make life so much easier,' Chika thought as he sank back on the pillows. This was going to be great. Chika suddenly turned his head toward a sound that was coming from the door. He smiled as he saw his best friend fighting outside to get in.

"Hey there Yasuchika! I had to fight tooth and nail to get in here to see you," Satoshi said walking up to his friend's bed. HE was a bit worried, Yasuchika looked weaker today than he did yesterday. "How are you feeling?"

Sighing and rolling his eyes Chika once again gave the sideways thumb, this time leaving his hand on the bedrail. He was getting far too tired to keep giving everyone thumbs up for the whole day. He did beckon for Satoshi to come closer as he did Chika nodded. They had made this their silent communication for 'tell me how your day went.' Satoshi started to ramble on about how their history teacher had spent the whole class going over some stupid police uprising. Then at club the students were being totally incompetent and couldn't even get the ridge strike correct. Chika smiled at this knowing that most of the kids in then Kendo and Karate clubs were there so they could put something on their college transcripts. There were a few serious kids in the club and Chika enjoyed hearing how they were coming along in their work.

"Hey guys I'm going to go get a little lunch if that is OK?" Hunny asked knowing that Satoshi could look after his little brother very well.

"Go ahead you know nothing bad can happen to him while I am here," Satoshi responded with a cheeky grin. After the response Hunny left muttering something about needing a piece of cake.

Meanwhile, the Haninozuka's doctor, Ritsu, was getting ready to go into the hospital to file and then sign the paperwork that would get Yasuchika home safe and sound where he belonged. He remembered that they needed a nurse to sign off on the paperwork too. He knew just the nurse that would be able to help him, nurse Shizuma. She would be able to help him out, she wasn;t the brightest and always went along with whatever he said. He decided to walk over to her room right away and get her. Once there he knocked three times before calling out.

"Shizuma? Are you in there? I need you to assist me with something concerning Yasuchika," Ritsu said.

With that statement the door creaked open and a pair of eyes looked out. "And just would kind of assistance do you need, Ritsu?"

"Mr. Haninozuka wants his son back here by the end of the day. I had forgotten that I need a nurse to sign off on the papers when we get to the hospital. I need you to come with me to be that nurse."

"Well it sounds like you are going for a good reason and to help the youngest son. Yes, I will accompany you to the hospital. I have only one question, sir, how are we going to convince anyone to get him out of there?"

"I have the paperwork my lady and the EMTs don't know who is who and where they should be transported. We tell them what to do by showing them the papers and then we should be good to go."

"Then let me put on my uniform and we should get going," Shizuma said slinking back into her room leaving the door a crack open. When she came back Ritsu buttoned his jacket and handed her the paperwork. They walked to the entrance of the estate and climbed into a rented car. In moments Ritsu had put the car into gear and they were off to the hospital.

There was a mighty amount of laughter coming from Chika's room although Chika was not the one laughing. Satoshi was cracking up over something that had just happened. Chika had been trying to communicate that he was thirsty and Satoshi had NOT been getting the message. Chika had proceeded to lift the supposedly empty paper cup from his bedside table and tip it like he was drinking water. However the only thing he managed to communicate with this was, check the cup for water before you try to pretend drinking from it. So now a few minutes later the pair was in Chika's room Satoshi laughing wildly and Chika grinning ear to ear while mopping his head off with a towel that the nurse had given him.

"So dude what do you want to do when you get out of here?" Satoshi asked out of curiosity.

Chika laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He quickly opened them and gave a thumbs up. 'That's all I want right now is a good sleep and maybe a hot shower when I finally find my legs again.'

"You want a good sleep? DO you want me to leave Yasuchika? You can get some really good sleep then if you like," Satoshi said hoping that his friend would shake his head no. Much to his relief Yasuchika's eyes got very wide and he shook his head 'no' a couple times. "Good dude cause I was not about to leave you here alone. Not to mention I don't want to face off with your brother."

Chika gave a silent laugh at this. How good it was to have Satoshi back with him here. They could enjoy each other's company and eat food, well Satoshi could eat anyway. Having him back though was the best thing that could ever happen. And then….

(A while earlier)

Ritsu parked the car in one of the visitors lots so no one would know who he was. He got out and fixed his clothing and then ran to the other side of the car where Shizuma was just getting out. They headed in together Shizuma with her morning cup of coffee in her hand to make it look like they were really supposed to be there. They walked quickly across the lawn and up to the doors of the ER. There they casually entered making sure to be quiet and not disturb anyone.

Once they were in Ritsu pulled out the folder that he had been hiding in his jacket. He handed it to Shizuma and instructed her to take it to the nurses' station and put it in the very back of the release files. He would be there in about a half an hour to sign it.

Shizuma quickly went over to the nurse's station ad dropped the folder in the back of the file and walked away as quickly as she possibly could. 'Now what do I do? I suppose I could go and get another cup of coffee in the lounge. I mean that is what I see a lot of people doing around here. She decided on getting a cup of coffee and started to walk to the lounge.

Meanwhile, Ritsu, was walking around like he owned the place. He was the doctor to be in this ER. He went around checking on the unconscious patients and scribbled things on their charts. He, of course, made sure to use the same name as the doctor beforehand. After making his 'rounds' he went to get a cup of coffee. Looking at his watch he realized that he had only five minutes to get back to the nurses' station to get the paperwork, sign it, and have Yasuchika out of there. He quickly finished his coffee and threw the cup away. AS he walked out into the hall he saw Shizuma walking around looking at charts on patient's doors.

"Shizuma," Ritsu said and beckoned with his finger. She looked up and immediately came over to see what the doctor needed.

"Yes doctor how can I assist you?" she asked feigning that she did not know who he was as a stranger walked past.

"We need to get the paperwork now let us go sign it so we can get him out of here."

They rushed off to find the paperwork. When the two got to the station they had to wait a minute until the nurse on duty left. Then Ritsu snuck the papers out of the file and clicked the pen he was holding. He signed his wavy doctor's signature on the line and handed the paper to Shizuma. She too signed in a more loopy form hoping that no one would think to check the papers.

"Go alert the EMTs that they are going to be taking the patient Haninozuka back to his estate," Ritsu informed Shizuma. She rushed off and he headed to tell the kid the good news. But before he did he put on some glasses so the kid wouldn't recognize him. He walked into the room ad held up the papers.

(from before)

And then someone else walked into the room. It was a doctor. Chika could have sworn he had seen him before, but ignored that small fact due to the papers in the man's hand. 'Is that my release form?' he thought hopefully. Then becoming disdained, 'No that can't be it they said I would be here for a good two weeks and it has only been about four days I think.' Then the man spoke and Chika was sure he had heard the voice somewhere before.

"Hello there Chika. It is your lucky day. These in my hand are your hospital release papers. The doctors you have are more than able to take care of you and I think they will all be happy to have you home," Ritsu said hoping the boy wouldn't see through the disguise. Unfortunatly for Ritsu Chika did see right through it, but unable to talk the child could do nothing to defend himself.

Satoshi had seen the exchange and had seen his friend grow frightened of the man. "You are Ritsu are you not? The family doctor of the Haninozuka's? What the hell are you doing here? Get away from him right now!"

"Listen, kid, I am just trying to do my job. So if you would be so kind as to let me deal with my patient. He is going home today so he can be in better care," Ritsu said looking at the kid with angry eyes.

"He is my responsibility and I will not have you getting in his face like this you fake," Satoshi shouted. By this time Chika was starting to panic. He was breathing hard again.

"Here you are Chika this should calm you down for the ride home," Ritsu said taking out a syringe. He injected it into the boy's arm.

"Yasuchika! What the hell do you think you are doing here?! You are going to kill him what the hell is wrong with you, Ritsu?" Satoshi shouted.

"Ritsu? Who is Ritsu?" Ritsu asked.

"You! You cowardly bastard you are Ritsu the Haninozuka's doctor!" Satoshi came in at the doctor with a punch which was a big mistake. Ritsu took advantage of this he dodged Satoshi's punch and aimed a punch right at the kid's stomach. Satoshi gasped for air doubled over. Ritsu struck again lunging for the kids side. Satoshi blocked it with his hand and shoved the doctor backward. 'That was close,' Satoshi thought regaining his breath. Ritsu, however had a different idea. He took a nearby IV pole and decided it would make a great fighting staff. AS the young man was catching his breath Ritsu attacked. Much to Ritsu's surprise Satoshi was alert and fought back by blocking the pole with his arm. This time though Satoshi felt a pain go up his arm. 'Shit I always knew I needed to perfect that block,' he thought holding back tears. Satoshi bent over trying to catch his breath. Ritsu attacked again, this time hitting Satoshi in the side knocking him hard to the floor. Satoshi heard a crack as he hit the floor.

'Is this guy gonna try and kill me?' Satoshi thought peeling himself off the floor as he tasted blood in his mouth. 'I don't know how long I can hold up with this guy swinging damn IV poles at me.' Then something happened that made Satoshi glad his brother was friends with one of the Ootori legacies.

(earlier)

Kyouya was walking down the halls of the ER hoping to see Yasuchika and how he was doing. He then spotted something curious. A nurse and a doctor talking in hushed tones. The only word he picked up was Yasuchika.

'That's odd,' thought Kyouya, 'I don't recognize them. They don't work here.' Kyouya rushed off to make a quick call on his cellphone as his eyes widened with fear.

"Yes hello Izuma, this is Kyouya. I have a situation in the ICU down here. Foreign doctor and nurse quietly conversing. I have never seen them here before. If you would please send your force down as soon as possible that would be much appreciated. Thank-you. Good-bye," Kyouya hung up the phone thinking it was best that he go find the older brothers of the kids that were in Yasuchik's room. He didn't have to wait long to find them. They were coming down the hall with cups of coffee in their hand. Hunny was the first to see Kyouya.

"Kyo-chan is something wrong?" Hunny asked seeing the worried look on his friend's face.

"There was a doctor and a nurse. They were talking in hushed tones and the only word I picked up was Yasuchika. They don't work here. I have called my police to come take care of it, but figured you guys would also need to know what was going on," Kyouya breathed to them.

Both young men dropped their coffees on the floor and ran off towards Yasuchika's room. They knew one thing. If someone tried to harm Chika, Satoshi was in trouble, too.

(chika's room)

Ritsu had launched one last attack towards Satoshi. It clipped his shoulder and was headed straight for his face. Satoshi breaced himself for the impact closing his eyes, but the impact never came. He cautiously opened his eye to see what had happened. Satoshi had never been more thankful to see the Ootori police, one of them had just pulled Ritsu back while another one had blocked the pole from hitting him in the face. He saw the nurse being dragged in handcuffs on her wrists. One of the policemen was doing the same to RItsu. Satoshi relaxed a bit, but after two seconds or so tensed up again. Yasuchika! Was he alright? Satoshi rushed over the best he could to check. 'He looks fine, but we need a nurse,' he thought.

"What is going on here? What the hell happened to my patient?" the familiar voice of Penny sounded through the doorway.

"The doctor injected him with something that knocked him out," Satoshi stated holding onto the bedrail.

"What? Who the hell…?" she immediately got a vial from the cupboard and extracted some blood from Chika's IV.

"What's that for?" Satoshi asked still holding onto the bedrail.

"I need to see what that stupid ass put into Chika here," Penny said running off.

Satoshi heard one of the policemen talking rapidly into his phone.

"Kyouya we have the situation under control. Both perpetrators are handled. The patient has been knocked out. The teen with him may need medical attention as well."

"I'm fine just beaten up a little," Satoshi whined.

"Don't worry kid your safe now."

With this the police ran off leaving one outside the door in case of anymore attempts to steal the youngest Haninozuka. Just then Satoshi heard thundering footsteps coming down the hall. Five seconds later his brother, cousin, and Kyouya were in the doorway of the hospital room. Mitskuni immediately rushed over to his brother.

"Chika-chan? What the hell happened to him? Who would do this to my little brother? He has no enemies," Hunny cried.

"Ritsu," Satoshi replied to his cousin.

"Ritsu? That's the name of our family doctor," Hunny said looking very confused.

"Yeah it was him. He was the one that knocked your brother out. He came in here and just started doing shit," Satoshi said wincing a little. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was starting to set in.

"What the heck?! I bet my idiot father was behind this," Hunny seethed.

Mori seemed to sense another problem though and it wasn't with his cousin. "Satoshi are you alright?" he asked.

Hunny gasped he hadn't even looked at Satoshi. He glanced over and saw why his cousin was asking. There was blood dripping off Satoshi's mouth. Not to mention Satoshi looked in a bit of pain.

"You need a doctor," Kyouya commented pulling out his phone.

"No really Kyouya I'm fine. I just need rest," Satoshi insisted.

"Well I am not really giving you a choice here. You see if we don't get you checked out then my hospital is liable and we could be sued," Kyouya explained calmly.

"Oh alright I'll get checked out," Satoshi agreed still steadying himself on the bedrail.

"You should sit in a chair, standing won't do you any good," Kyouya said knowing that the kid would double over in pain once he let go of that bedrail.

"Sure I can do that," Satoshi said. He let go of the bedrail and tried to straighten his body. It was a bad idea. He cringed and, as Kyouya had expected, doubled over in pain. Satoshi groped for something, anything. He managed to land himself in a chair. Just then Yasuchika's doctor and another doctor came rushing in.

"He will be fine," Chika's doctor responded, "He was given a sedative only. It may take him a bit to wake up, but other than that he should be perfectly fine."

"Hey there are you alright?" another doctor was asking Satoshi, "What hurts?"

"Yeah my left shoulder, hand, and middle left ribs are hurting," Satoshi reported giving Kyouya an 'I really didn't need to go through this' look.

"Breathe deep for me," the doctor instructed. Satoshi winced as he breathed deeply. "Can you take off your shirt for me?" Satoshi obeyed the doctor's orders and took off his shirt.

"Satoshi what really happened with that other doctor?" his brother inquired. As Satoshi had lifted his shirt up a very large purple bruise had become visible.

"That IV pole over there. He kinda hit me with it a few times," Satoshi said. The doctor took his arm and started to poke around. Satoshi yelped when the doctor pressed on his wrist and then again when his shoulder was tapped.

"OK kid that's all I needed to do. We are going to order some X-rays for that arm, meanwhile I'll have someone come in and stich that lip up. You are going to be fine though," the doctor said.

**A/N: SO there is ch 10 it was supposed to be a bit shorter but there you go a very long chapter. Thanks again to mcangel1976! Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this is going to be another long chappie. The next few should cause I don't think I can break it up like the other ones. SO here we go.**

Satoshi soon found out that getting stitches put in your lip is not fun.

"Taka-bro why did they have to call in a plastic surgeon? I don't see why one of the other doctors can't stitch me up," Satoshi said nursing his bleeding lip while they waited in the ER for the plastic surgeon.

"So you don't have a deformed lip when it heals," Mori replied checking his watch. 'This really is taking a long time.'

"And what about my arm? It hurts reaaaaly bad. Not to mention I can't take a deep breath if my life depended on it," Satoshi said slumping into his seat. He was defiantly not happy about how this was going. Not to mention all the waiting was causing him much more unneeded stress. 'This is just what I need more stress on top of that that I already have. What am I going to do if Yasuchika wakes up and I am not there to greet him?'

"I'll call Kyouya and see what is going on," Mori said taking out his cell phone, "Hey there Kyouya. No one has been down to stitch Satoshi up yet and his shoulder is really starting to bother him. Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm. Ok thank-you Kyouya." Mori hung up the phone and turned to his little brother.

"Well did he say he is sending someone down?" Satoshi asked gritting his teeth a little.

"Yes, Satoshi, he said that the plastic surgeon should be here any moment and that you should be good to go into your X-rays after that. I'll be here with you."

"Thanks Taka-bro you don't know how much this means to me. All I want to do is get back to Yasuchika and make sure that I am there when he wakes up."

"You will brother, but right now you need to take care of number one. Kyouya also wanted to go over something with all of us after you get properly patched up."

Just then the plastic surgeon walked in.

"Hey are you Satoshi?" the doctor asked and Satoshi nodded, "Well then if you will follow me to exam room one we can get that lip of yours stitched up and feeling better."

Mori and Satoshi followed the doctor through a short hallway and to the first exam room. The doctor ordered Satoshi to lay down on the table and relax.

"How long should this take doc?" Satoshi asked wondering when he could get back to his best friend.

"Depends on how bad the damage is and how much time I'll need to make it look right," the doctor said. He started to look at the kid's lip. 'This is going to take some time. Whatever happened he messed this up pretty good.' The doctor then motioned for Mori to lay a hand on Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi gave a puzzling look.

"I can't give you anything for the first two stitches so bear with me here. We will numb the rest of the lip and continue on after that. Here we go."

'crap CRAP CRAP,' Satoshi thought as the first two stitches went in. the doctor had to press relatively hard to get the needle through and it was not a pleasant feeling. After the first two stitches he was relieved when the doctor gave him a shot in his lip and all the pain seemed to melt away. Takashi had let go of his shoulder and before Satoshi knew what was happening the plastic surgeon was sitting him up.

"Now I recommend that you keep it very greasy. Put something with petroleum ingredient on it. You'll be fine. See your family doctor in nine days. If there are any problems call the Ootori's they will know where to find me," the doctor said washing his hands.

"Thank you sir and we will make sure to call if there are any issues," Mori responded looking at his little brother.

Satoshi sighed. That had taken a while and he still needed to get X-rayed and god knows what after that. He thought the day might never be over. He also knew how his buddy had felt only a few days previous with all the tests being run. He was tired too. All the adrenaline from fighting, even for that short period of time, had really knocked it out of him. He was just about to close his eyes and take a nap while waiting for whoever was coming to get him when low and behold the nurse walked in.

"Satoshi Morinozuka?" she asked.

"Yes that's me," Satoshi replied hoping he wouldn't have to walk to the radiology center. He was really too tired and too worried for any of that stuff right now.

"OK follow me please," the nurse said. Upon seeing that her patient wasn't moving she asked, "Are you able to walk on your own? DO you want me to have a wheelchair sent down?"

"Nah I'll be OK."

Something then happened that neither of them expected. Mori picked up his little brother with ease and started to walk towards the door.

"Taka-bro what are you doing I'm fine," Satoshi whined as they neared the hallway.

"You cannot walk. You proved that to me earlier. Since you are trying to not show weakness and walk to the X-ray appointment I will carry you. And remember it is not a weakness to ask for help brother. It is only a weakness when you put yourself at risk for the sake of keeping up appearances around others," Mori said walking into the hallway.

Satoshi didn't argue with this. He laid his head on his brother's chest and fell into a light sleep for the rest of the journey. Soon he was jolted awake by his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"We are here Satoshi. I have to leave you with the nurses since I am not allowed near the radiation lab," Mori said placing his little brother in a wheelchair knowing he was way too tired to walk anywhere.

"OK I'll see you in a bit," Satoshi said to his brother while trying to stifle a yawn. He looked down to see that he was in a wheelchair. He thought about asking the nurse if he could get out, but decided that he was too tired for that and just needed to sit for a while. Then he saw it the machine that took the X-rays. 'I would be lying seven ways to Sunday if I didn't say that thing scares me,' Satoshi thought as he was rolled closer to the room.

"OK sweetie we are here. I will tell the radiologist that you have arrived and we should be able to start your X-rays in about five minutes," the nurse said and rushed off to tell the radiologist what his new task was. She came back only about a minute later and started to push his wheelchair towards the room.

"OK so who will assess this after I am done?" Satoshi asked curious if he had to wait another hour or so to get the results from this test.

"Well if our technicians think something may be broken then we will send you up to the orthopedic unit and the doctor there can see what the proper treatment is," the nurse responded knowing that the kid was trying to make small talk because he was nervous. She didn't blame him either. Even though X-rays didn't hurt and there was no pricking involved the machine itself could be quite intimidating.

Once in the room the technician asked Satoshi to take off his shirt. He was unable to do so and the nurse had to come and cut it off. The technician then began again with instructions and what was going to happen. He explained to Satoshi that they were going to put a lead cape over the rest of his body to protect him from radiation. The procedure would only take about five minutes if that and then they would tell him if he needed to go up to orthopedics or not.

"We're gonna X-ray that rib too kid," the technician said, "If you do get sent to orthopedics then the doctor can see what kind of break it is. There is no doubt that you have at least one broken rib in there."

Satoshi lay calmly on the table while the technicians took X-rays from their booth in the corner of the room. He heard them whisper a few times, but wanted to get this over with so he could go back to his best friend.

"OK Satoshi all done," the nurse said as she came in to get him.

"Oh so I got by the orthopedics?" Satoshi asked thinking that it might just be bruises.

"Oh sweetie I am afraid you didn't make it past them. I am going to take you up there now and one of the technicians is making a call right now to get you and appointment with one of the doctors as soon as possible." She handed him a shirt seeing that he didn't have one anymore. Satoshi gratefully accepted the tie hospital shirt and was grateful that the nurse help him put it on.

Satoshi was taken up to the orthopedics suite which was on the fifth floor. He was happier though because his brother was once again with him. There was something comforting about having a brother with you. They arrived at the neurology department and saw the nurse.

"Oh yes Satoshi Morinozuka I got the message that you were coming up," the nurse said scribbling something in her book.

"How soon is the doctor able to see me?" Satoshi asked.

"Right now actually. A Kyouya Ootori called about two minutes ago and made sure that if a Satoshi Morinozuka came in he would be seen the first."

'Thank you Kyouya,' Satoshi thought to himself. As scary as it could be to have someone like Kyouya around it had also proved to be incredibly helpful in situations like today. Mori carried his little brother back to the office and set him down on the table. They waited only a few minutes before a doctor walked through the door.

"Hello there Satoshi. I know you don't want polite chit chat so I'll cut to it. I have reviewed you images and it seems you have a broken radius and a slight shoulder dislocation," the doctor responded trying to sound not too harsh.

"What are the treatments that you prescribe?" Mori asked worried for his little brother.

"Well pain meds for the ribs. We are going to do a closed reduction on the shoulder meaning I will massage your shoulder back into the right place. And your forearm, I am going to put that in a cast. The cast will stay on for about four weeks, I will also want you in a sling for the first two to make sure that shoulder doesn't pop out again."

Satoshi groaned at this news. The last thing he needed was to be in a cast and not be able to be there for his best friend. He reluctantly followed when the doctor told him that they would be going back to do the shoulder. Satoshi was able to walk a little and made it down the hall and collapsed onto the exam table. 'I am not in the mood for this,' he thought trying to predict what would happen.

"OK now I'm going to move the bones back into place. If the pain becomes too much I can sedate you, but for now I'm going to have your brother hold your other shoulder down," the doctor said.

Satoshi nodded to the doctor as he felt his brother's hand put pressure on his shoulder. He was very worried. He didn't know how bad it would hurt, all he did know was that no matter what he would not be sedated. He prepared for the worst and winced as his muscles tensed up.

"Try to relax Satoshi," the doctor commented palpitating the boy's shoulder. He gently started to massage the shoulder gently moving the bones back into place. Satoshi winced at this and started to move.

'Gee he is brave,' Mori thought as he applied some gentle pressure to his little brothers other shoulder.

'This hurts like hell,' Satoshi as the doctor massaged his arm. He felt tears starting to form in his eyes. 'NO, no crying you are stronger than that.'

"Go ahead brother, cry. You don't have to be strong," Mori said as his brother gave in a let a few tears slide down his cheek.

Satoshi then felt his shoulder pop back into place and saw stars in front of his eyes, but managed to stay awake despite all the pain coursing through his arm.

"Your shoulder is back in place Satoshi. Now we have to cast your forearm. You're lucky that it was a clean break so we don't have to set it. I'll get the technician to put the cast on," the doctor said walking out the door to go find the technician.

About five minutes later the technician came in with a sling and some bandage looking material. Satoshi sighed and looked at the technician it was time to get this over with. The technician put a stocking on Satoshi's arm and proceeded to wrap gauze around the stocking. The technician then went to the sink in the room and wet some plaster. He came back over and made quick work of wrapping Satoshi's arm in the wet plaster. After waiting a few minutes the cast was dry and Satoshi's arm was immobilized. Carefully the technician moved the kid's arm to the side and slipped it into a cushioned sling.

"I'll go get the doctor," the technician said, "He wants to give you the prescription medication that he has just had filled."

Within minutes the doctor came back with a bottle in his hand. He explained that he had just run down to the pharmacy and filled a prescription. He explained that it was Vicoden to help with the pain for the first week or so that Satoshi was in the sling. He also recommended that Satoshi cough with a pillow every day to prevent the onset of pneumonia.

"You may leave now and go see your friend. Come back in three weeks so we can check the shoulder and arm," the doctor said.

Satoshi got off the table and with help from Takashi walked out of the office and down to the elevator. They got in and hit the button for the first floor and the ICU. Leaning most of his weight on his brother Satoshi and Takashi made it back to Yasuchika's room.

"Hey guys!" Hunny said as the two brother walked into the room. "Kyo-chan wants to have a word with us."

"Yasuchika?" Satoshi managed to choke out. He had looked past Mitskuni and saw that his best friend was awake with wide eyes.

"What?" Hunny asked turning around seeing that his little brother had indeed woken up. "Chika-chan! How are you feeling are you OK?"

Chika weakly nodding showing that he was OK, but still waking up from being sedated. He then did the only thing that he could think of to show his concern for his best friend. He struggled to lift his hand and pointed at Satoshi.

"Hey Yasuchika don't worry about me. I'll be alright," Satoshi said wincing a little bit.

Chika cocked an eyebrow at him implying 'yeah right what the hell happened to you.'

"Your doctor Ritsu knocked you out with a sedative. I held him off until the police got here and before they got here he managed to break my arm, dislocate my shoulder, slice my lip, and break a couple ribs," Satoshi explained wheezing. He coughed a little and winced as Mori came over and put an arm around his little brother letting him put all his weight on his body. Mori guided him to a chair where he could sit down. "Thanks Taka-bro."

Yasuchika just looked at him with utter horror on his face. 'My best friend just got the shit kicked out of him to hold off someone until the police got there to apprehend the perpetrator? I owe him my life.' Just then Kyouya walked in to talk to all of them about his plan.

"Oh good Yasuchika you are awake. I want to talk to all of you about a plan that I have. In light of recent events I do not think that this hospital is a suitable place for Yasuchika to stay. Thank goodness it was only a sedative that the doctor injected him with. Anything else and he could be dead right now. That is why I have talked to my father and he has agreed that Yasuchika will stay at our mansion. We will have doctors there that will be able to care for him. I suggest that we move him tonight so we don't risk any other attacks."

"What about me? I can't leave him after what just happened. I need to come with him," Satoshi said still breathing hard.

"What you need is to calm down before you damage that rib," Kyouya said, "You will be allowed to stay also seeing as letting you go to your home would only cause more damage. Your brothers will be allowed to come too. I have already contacted your father Mor-senpai. He said he will be over later tonight."

In the dead of the night Kyouya arrived back at his hospital where he met Mori, Hunny, and their little brothers. He had called a team of paramedics to come so there would not be any fuss in the hospital. Quietly the paramedics rolled the Yasuchika out to the ambulance that they would be riding in. Mori carried Satoshi out. The paramedics had advised that Satoshi keep his walking minimal for the next day or so and Mori was glad to see his little brother getting some much needed sleep as he was carried out of the hospital. Soon Kyouya, a paramedic, Mori, Satoshi, Hunny, and Yasuchika were all in the back of the ambulance. The driver drove off headed for the Ootori mansion.

Once the ambulance several doctors came out to get the kids in the house. These were the Ootori's private doctors plus some hired nurses that had been hand selected by Yoshio himself. They ushered the kids into the house also instructing Mori to carry his younger brother. Once inside they were led to the West wing of the mansion where appropriate rooms had been set up for all the boys. Hunny and Mori would be staying in one room and the other room was equipped with one raised bed for Satoshi and another more hospital like bed for Yasuchika. Chika was moved by the paramedics to the other bed while Mori placed a sleeping Satoshi in the adjacent bed. These boys needed sleep and after one final look at his best friend Chika also fell into a deep much needed sleep.

"Excuse me for a moment," Kyouya whispered to the others. He needed to make a phone call quickly. He whipped out his cell phone and hit the speed dial button for Akira. "Hello Akira? Yes he is here with us. He didn't want to leave Yasuchika. I recommend not coming over tonight as they are both sleeping. They need their rest I will call you as soon as they wake up. Yes mmhmm good-bye," Kyouya said hanging up the phone. He knew hell would ensue once Akira saw the state of his youngest son caused by his cousin's doctor. 'Well tomorrow will be the day that we see the reaction.'

He went back into the younger boys' room to see the older brothers sitting there watching over the younger ones. 'Doesn't look like they will be getting much sleep,' Kyouya thought as he walked off.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter I cut it off cause I didn't want to write a 7000 word chapter. The next one should be up very soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12! Wow this has been long and this isn't even the end of the story yet. I am so excited to write more!**

Yasuchika woke up and looked around. 'Where am I?' he thought. Then he remembered that Kyouya had come to the hospital the previous day when he had just woken up after being injected with a sedative. Chika looked around his room in the Ootori mansion, his eyes fell on his best friend. He smiled sadly to himself. His best friend was lying there in that bed because of him. Satoshi had defended him. Chika's eyes drifted to his bedside table where he found something a bit odd. There was a small dry-erase board lying there with a marker on top of it. He smiled. 'Finally a way to communicate,' he thought looking over at his best friend. He smiled as he thought of what the day would bring. Just then Satoshi woke up and looked around a bit nervously.

Satoshi looked around nervously wondering where he was and then his sight landed on his best friend. It all came crashing back to him Yasuchika getting injected, being carried out to an ambulance, and his fight. He looked at his arm. 'This sucks for me, but worse for him,' he thought.

"Hey there Yasuchika how are you feeling?" Satoshi asked.

Chika took the cap off the marker and began to write. He then produced the board with his message to his friend. Satoshi looked at it and saw that it read '_I am feeling fine, but you might want to call for our brothers. They seem to have left the room.'_

"Taka-bro?" Satoshi called out which was a big mistake he had to take a deep breath and the coughing that shook his body was the actual thing that got the two older brothers to run into the room.

"Satoshi is everything alright?" Mori asked looking at his little brother in pain.

"Yeah I am cool I might want some of those pain meds though."

"Chika- chan how are you feeling?" Hunny was asking his younger brother.

Chika gave his brother a thumbs up and then wrote something on his board. _Need a nurse in a bit of pain._

"Where are you in pain Chika-chan?" Hunny asked worried for his little brother.

"Pain? Yasuchika why did you tell me you were fine? What's wrong?" Satoshi asked trying to get up only to find himself being pushed back down by his brother.

"I'll go call Kyo-chan," Hunny replied unsure of where to find a nurse in the big house.

Moments later a nurse and a doctor came rushing in to tend to the two teens. The doctor ran over to Chika to assess if something might be wrong with the kid.

"Yasuchika where does it hurt can you tell me?" the doctor asked.

Chika pointed to the middle of his chest. It had been hurting him for a little bit and he thought it would be worth mentioning. The doctor listened to Chika's chest and determined that nothing was wrong and that he should be fine but to still keep an eye on it and let them know if it got worse. Just then Kyouya walked in talking on his cell phone.

"Yes Akira they are awake and the doctors are checking them out. I think you should come over after they have had something to eat so in about an hour and a half. Thank you goodbye," Kyouya said flipping closed his phone. He then turned to the boys in the room, "Akira should be here in about an hour and he will not be happy. Both of you need breakfast after you have been looked over." Kyouya then left the room. He had some business to take care of against Yorihisa.

Meanwhile back in the boys room the nurse was trying to sit Satoshi up. It was failing his ribs were in too much pain. She laid him back down and got an injection out.

"Instead of having you take the pain meds orally I am going to give you something a little stronger through this shot."

" I can live with that," he said winking at his older brother. Mori smiled down at his sibling one thing was sure, Satoshi could benefit from some stronger pain meds. Of course it wasn't the first time his little brother had broken a rib. That had happened plenty of times while they were sparring. But then again when they were sparring they usually didn't beat each other with poles and sustain multiple injuries. Mori's eyes softened as he saw his little brother start to relax a bit more. But their father would be here soon and that was not going to be pretty. ' Of course dad won't be mad at me even though he should. It was my fault for not having Mitskuni or myself stay with the boys to make sure that they were well protected.' He hung his head.

About ten minutes later two more nurses came in carrying breakfast trays with appropriate food for each child's condition. Satoshi had gotten a pretty normal breakfast with eggs, bacon, some toast, and a cup of green tea. Chika, however, needed something that would not be very scratchy on his throat so he was given oatmeal and a cup of tea with honey. The boys gobbled down the breakfast as fast as they could considering neither of them had had a proper meal in a while. Satoshi managed to get the bacon and toast down quickly, but then came the eggs. Satoshi picked up his fork and started to play a game of hockey with the stuff trying to cut it into pieces with just his fork. Chika looked over and made a silent laugh at his best friend. Mori was laughing too and about a minute later put a finger on the plate to keep his little brother from getting eggs in his lap. Satoshi smiled as he gratefully shoveled the eggs into his mouth. Chika finished up his oatmeal. The plates were then taken away by the same nurses. A butler had just come in to see Kyouya and said a few words. Kyouya nodded to the butler.

"Where the hell is he? Where the hell are my sons?" A voice came booming down the hallway. Seconds later Akira appeared at the doorway huffing with a disheveled maid running after him.

"We are right here, father," Mori responded quite calmly.

"Takashi, thank god you are unhurt, where is Satoshi?"

"Behind my big brother," Satoshi responded rolling his eyes slightly. His dad cared about them, but could be very loud and exuberant when it came to their well-being.

Akira stepped around Takashi and nearly threw up at the sight he saw. His youngest one had his arm in a sling and a cast around his forearm.

"S-satoshi? What the hell happened to you?" he asked just noticing that there were also stitches in his younger son's lip.

"Well I was alone in a hospital room with Yasuchika. A strange doctor came in and since Yasuchika is temporarily mute he couldn't say anything to the doctor. I saw the fear in his eyes and moved to get the doctor out of the way. He managed to only inject a sedative into Yasuchika's IV. I then sustained these injuries holding off the doctor until the police got there. Both of us were brought to the Ootori's for treatment because they did not want us to be at risk of another rogue doctor. Taka-bro could you hand me that pillow?" Satoshi asked. Coughing was never fun with the broken rib and while the pillow did next to nothing it still kept him from falling over. Mori quickly handed the pillow to his little brother so he could get the coughing over with. Satoshi held the pillow to his side with his good arm and coughed hard wincing in pain as he did so. 'So much for those damn pain meds,' he thought as he finished.

'Coughing into a pillow is the sign of a broken rib,' Akira thought. "Satoshi, lift up your shirt for me."

Satoshi did as instructed with a bit of help from his brother. There was a collective gasp from Akira, Chika, and Hunny. They all saw the large purple bruise extending down the left side of Satoshi's ribcage.

"How many broken ribs is that? And who the hell did this to you? I am going to beat that bastard to a pulp and then burn him in hell," Akira said eyes blazing.

"I broke three ribs. And it was Ritsu who did all this to me," Satoshi responded panting a bit.

"Ritsu, but that is the name-," Akira was cut off by Hunny.

"Of our doctor. I know, the thing I don't understand is why he would do this to Satoshi. My father seems to be behind this. He cause Chika to have a panic attack the other day and was not allowed back in the hospital. We thought this might be one of his motives to get my brother home so that he could be with him," Hunny explained feeling very sorry for the man.

"This was the work of Yorihisa? Has the doctor been taken into custody? I will beat Yorihisa within an inch of his life! He will rue the day that one of his employees ever laid so much as a finger on my Satoshi," Akira said in a dead serious tone that rivaled Hunny's.

"Yes do not worry the perpetrators have been apprehended," Kyouya responded looking at the man with a bit of fright on his face.

"Good now bring me Yorihisa so I can teach that man what it means to touch my child."

"Father calm yourself it is my lack of thought that caused this. I did not think that myself or Mistkuni should stay with them. We left them alone," Mori said hanging his head.

"This is not your fault, Takashi," Akira said putting a hand on his oldest son's shoulder, "You could have not known that a crazed doctor would try to come in and kill Yasuchika."

Mori just hung his head feeling bad that something even remotely bad had happened to cousin. He didn't want to see the kid go through more than he had to.

"Seriously, Takashi. It wasn't your fault. I am just glad the Ootori police got there when they did or I might be dead. But don't ever blame yourself brother. Father is right there was no way you could have known something like this was going to happen," Satoshi said gripping his side.

"Satoshi try not to talk too much you're going to hurt yourself. You don't want to be laid up longer than you need to be," Akira said looking at his son.

"I'm already out three weeks with this stupid arm," Satoshi commented.

"Well then for your ribs' sake stop talking," Akira responded.

"Brother, father, please stop arguing we need no more argument in this room," Mori said looking at them both with a deadly stare.

"Thanks Taka- bro, but father knows this is not the first time that this has happened to me and I know how to take care of my…..owww shit," Satoshi winced clutching his side.

"See there we are, Satoshi, I love you, but that should teach you to rest," Akira said crossing his arms.

Satoshi gave a strong glance in his general direction, but decided that he had been bested. 'Stupid ribs,' he thought as he looked over at his best friend. Something was not right. "Yasuchika?" he managed to croak out getting everyone's attention.

(previously while Akira and Satoshi were arguing)

Chika was sitting in his hospital bed listening to the conversation and silently laughing at the thought of his father being beaten to a pulp. 'Akira would do something like that.' He then tuned out and when he tuned back in Takashi was saying something about how Mitskuni or himself should have stayed and watched out for the boys. 'OH MY GOD,' he thought, 'Cousin there was no way for you to predict any of this so stop blaming yourself. If it wasn't for at least your brother I could be in some room.'

Then his uncle started to argue with Satoshi to stop talking so he wouldn't be laid up and Satoshi arguing back. Chika felt like screaming at them to stop arguing that now of this was anyone's fault it was just his disturbed father trying to do something. He heard his uncle tell his cousin that it served him right to be clutching his side. That's when it happened. Chika's breath caught in his throat. There was a pain that started and spread quickly through his chest. He grasped at the center of his chest, the pain had become excruciating in the last few seconds and he felt like he couldn't breathe. 'Shit what is happening,' he thought trying to call out and temporarily forgetting that he could not speak. His head spun and his world was going blurry and it seemed that no one had the sense to look over. The pain was unbearable now. Then his cousin and savior managed to look over at him and see that he was in severe pain. HE heard his cousin utter a word, but couldn't understand him because the pain had taken over his whole conscious mind.

(at present)

"Yasuchika?" Hunny said using his little brother full name. Chika didn't respond he just kept clutching his chest. Then he saw them, there were tears dripping out of his little brothers eyes. 'This isn't good.'

"What's going on what's happening," Akira asked coming over to his nephew. He saw the tears dripping out of the kid's eyes and knew that something serious was going on.

"Takashi go find the doctor NOW," Hunny said in a dead serious tone. According to the look on his little brother's face they didn't have much time left.

Just seconds later Mori was running back in with the doctor and a few nurses. The doctor ran over to his youngest patient and pushed the other two men out of the way. He looked at the kid in front of him and knew that they might have to take this kid back to the hospital. One of the nurses attached a heart rate monitor to Chika's index finger.

"Get me the AED this kid is in cardiac arrest," the nurse said. 'Holy shit what the hell is happening to this kid?'

Hunny just stared at his younger brother. This couldn't be happening again. Chika was practically dying in front of his face. 'What am I going to do if he dies? Who am I going to be there for?' He put his hand back and it landed in another hand. He turned to see Takashi. The taller man guided him to a chair. Hunny sat there not wanting to see what was happening to his little brother. If he flat lined again he may not be able to overcome it.

Satoshi had his mouth hanging open from his bed. 'Is he going to die? Will I be left here alone?' Satoshi thought a tear coming to his eye. At the thought of possibly losing his friend he began to emit sobs which shook his whole body. "Yasuchika? You can't leave! You just can't. You can leave me or your cousin or your uncle. And think of your brother! What would he do without you?! Please don't die stay with us!" Satoshi was yelling. His father immediately rushed over to try to calm him.

"Satoshi they are doing everything they can. You need to calm down. Breathe, Satoshi, breathe…Satoshi?" Akira asked as his son started to get up. He tried to push Satoshi bak down only to have his hand swatted away.

"Yasuchika! Please be OK please be ok," Satoshi cried. He winced in pain as the sobs shook his body.

"Can you sedate that kid," the doctor asked putting the pads on his patient's chest. One of the available nurses came over with a syringe filled with sedative.

"NO. YASUCHIKA? I HAVE TO SEE IF HE IS ALRIGHT! GET OFF!" Satoshi yelled swatting the nurse away. He then felt a strong hand grab his arm and turned to see his dad. Then everything went black.

Meanwhile, the doctor had put the pads on Chika's chest and asked the nurse to take the bag away from his mouth. The doctor rubbed the paddles together and announced 'clear' and shocked his patient at 180. Chika's body jumped in his bed. There was still no sinus rhythm. The doctor shocked him again. They waited with baited breath to see if they would get rhythm. After about five seconds the doctor upped the voltage and shocked the kid again. Again his body jumped. 'Come on kid make it through. You're young a heart attack is unheard of,' the doctor thought. Then as I someone was answering his thoughts he looked at the monitor and they had it. They had sinus rhythm. One of the nurses put an oxygen mask over the young man's face. Then someone rushed in that none of them expected, Kyoya.

"What the hell is going on in here? What the hell happened to the two of them?" Kyoya asked wondering what had gone on while he had not been there.

"Yasuchika went into cardiac arrest and my brother had a panic attack and needed to be sedated," Mori responded calmly. He was about the only one in the room who could talk.

"Very well. Well they can't stay here. We should have them moved to a hospital that no one knows about. I will call my doctors and these doctors here will be the ones to transport you and the only ones that will be allowed to care for these boys,"Kyoya said pushing a speed dial button on his phone. He said a few quick words and then hung up.

"They will be here in about five minutes."

"Why would you like Satoshi to go with him?" Akira asked Kyoya.

"Because if we spate those two they tend to have panic attacks wondering if the other is alright. I think it is in both their interests to keep them together. Not to mention if your son has a panic attack again there will be someone there to sedate him," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

Akira nodded his understanding. He looked at both the boys in the beds and thought about what the next weeks held for them and their family. It would be one hell of a ride, but they would get through it alright, they were well them after all and that counted for a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: wow I just can't seem to stop typing this story. Thanks again to mcangel1976 who has been helping and proofing the whole way. In this chappie I am going to get Satoshi out of the way for a bit so Chika can come back as the main character. After he wakes up of course.**

Satoshi woke up the next day and looked up at the ceiling. 'Wait this isn't the mansion,' he thought to himself, 'We must have been transported to another hospital. He sat up to get a better look around only to realize that it was a very bad idea. His head spun and his vision blurred. He managed to look over at the clock for a moment and see that it only read 4:15 AM. 'Damn did I really have to wake up this early how am I going to be there for Yasuchika?' He decided that the only way he would be there for his friend was to get more sleep so he would be well rested for his friend. He woke up about an hour later sweating profusely. 'Shit what the hell is going on?' he thought. Once again he tried to relax and just get some sleep. This time he managed it fairly well for about another hour and a half. When he woke up this time he felt like he was short of breath. He started to breathe more rapidly to take in more oxygen. He put his head back on his pillow and pulled the covers off because he was feeling hot. He immediately pulled them back on because he had started to freeze. 'What the hell is happening to me?' He thought as he lay back trying not to sleep for once.

Mori was walking down the hall to the room where his little brother and cousin were staying. He expected that Satoshi would give him a full report on what was happening with Yasuchika and then whine about not wanting to be in bed any longer. Mori chuckled to himself at the thought of this. He got into the room preparing himself for the outburst, but was met with a very different sight. His cousin was sleeping peacefully in his bed the heart rate monitor showing sinus rhythm. It was Satoshi that concerned him though. His brother seemed paler than usual. Mori walked over to Satoshi's bed and his pulse went through the roof. There was a sheen of sweat on his little brother's forehead and his breathing was shallow.

"Taka-bro is that you?" Satoshi managed to croak out.

"Yeah it's me Satoshi. What's wrong? What happened?" Mori asked very worried at the look of pain and illness mixed on his brother's face.

"I d-don't feel too good," Satoshi groaned clutching his side with his free hand. Mori reached out and felt Satoshi's forehead. His eyes widened. This was serious.

Just then Akira walked in prepared for the same rant that Mori had been prepare for. When he entered a quiet room he instantly became worried. It wasn't like his youngest to be silent even in his sleep. Just then Takashi said an order to him.

"Father get the doctor, NOW! He isn't doing good," Mori said touching some of the wet hair that clung to his kid brother's forehead.

"Bro, was that dad?" Satoshi asked his breathing become labored.

"Yeah he went to get help its gonna be OK," Mori reassured his brother.

"Sit me up bro. Quickly please sit me up," Satoshi said moaning in pain. He knew what was about to come next was not going to be pretty. Takashi helped him sit up just in time for his body to be shaken by a massive cough. He spit out the mucous. It was tinged red with blood. Another identical cough came and had significantly more blood in it. He kept coughing spitting up mucous each time. All were accompanied by blood. 'Shit I don't know how much longer I can take this,' Satoshi thought as yet another cough forced up more blood. He started to feel faint. He wasn't getting enough air. He started to gasp only to be met with the disappointment of not getting any more oxygen to his lungs.

Akira and the doctor came back to see an awful sight. Akira almost threw up when he saw Satoshi sitting up in his bed with blood covering the sheets. The doctor was assessing the kid when Satoshi started to cough again and instead of sputum coming up all that the kid coughed up was blood. The doctor rushed over with the father in tow. Mori was rubbing circles on his brother's back as Satoshi coughed up blood yet again. The doctor then noticed that the kid was gasping for air, he wasn't getting enough oxygen. The doctor pushed a button on his phone and seconds later the familiar face of Penny came rushing into the room with a cart. She was about to run over to Chika's bed when she realized why she had been asked to bring the respiratory cart. His best friend was coughing up blood all over the bed.

"Doctor what do you need me to do?" Penny asked.

"Try to get the coughing to stop and then get him on oxygen. We need to get him breathing enough that I can get a chest X-ray to confirm my suspicions," the doctor said running off to get some tests approved.

Penny stayed with the family looking at the poor kid in front of her. 'He needs to stop coughing or he is going to damage his lung tissue,' she thought as the kid split up more blood. Finally what she had been waiting for happened he stopped coughing and within seconds she had the oxygen mask over his face. She had received a page from the doctor to get the kid to radiology as soon as she got that oxygen mask on. She started to wheel him down in his bed to radiology. 'I wonder if we are too late?' Penny thought as they neared the radiology unit.

Satoshi didn't object when Penny had put the mask over his face. He didn't object to being rolled away from his family either. He was so sick right now someone could come throw him off a building and he wouldn't try to fight back. He saw the radiology lab and knew what was happening. The doctors needed a chest X-ray. He hoped that this would be over with soon. He felt a cough tickling his throat and he couldn't really breathe even with the oxygen mask over his face. Penny got him into the X-ray room and about a minute later they were wheeling him down the hall. The doctor met them at some portion of the hall. The only thing Satoshi caught was the phrase "we have the results back" he wondered what those could be, but he wasn't getting enough air and didn't have the time to worry about it. He started gasping for air again. He couldn't breathe at all. He was barely awake when a different nurse came and snapped something around his wrist. He knew what had just happened, he had been admitted, but Penny confirmed it by saying it out loud.

"That nurse just put a hospital bracelet on you sweetie, we needed to admit you to the ICU, but everything is going to be alright."

'The ICU?' Satoshi thought, 'I must be in worse shape than I thought.' He was still gasping for air and it was becoming labored now. Penny noticed this and her eyes got wide.

"Satoshi? Sweetie I need you to breathe can you do that? Satoshi sweetie?" she asked noticing that the kid was barely getting any air. In response to her question she received a slight shake of the head. 'Dammit I have to get him back to the ICU stat or he isn't gonna make it.' She pushed another button on her phone and instantly there were more nurses there helping her rush the kid down the hall back to the ICU. When they got back there Penny called the doctor over from what he was doing.

"We need to intubate. He isn't breathing well and barely getting enough oxygen," she said. The doctor began to prep himself for the procedure as another nurse came up with the supplies. Penny held the kid's throat as the doctor gently guided the tube down the throat and into the trachea. They hooked it up to a ventilator and settled the kid into the room that had been prepared for him. As the doctor left other nurses were coming in to give the appropriate medications and fluids through an IV. Now all the doctor had to do was tell the boy's dad what had happened. He walked back toward the room.

"Where the hell is my son?" Akira asked vehemently when the doctor came back into the room.

"He has been admitted and is in his own room right now," the doctor said.

"What floor is he on? Can we go talk to him? What the hell is wrong with him?" Akira persisted plaguing the doctor with questions.

"The X-rays confirmed my suspicions, sir, your son has pneumonia. I, however, did not think it was as severe as it turned out to be. It's double lobe pneumonia. Very serious. We have him started on a round of antibiotics that will hopefully get rid of the illness before it gets worse. You may go visit him, but I can guarantee he will not be responsive-" the doctor was cut off by Akira.

"What do you mean not responsive?! What the hell happened to him?"

"Sir, your son was having difficulty breathing and we had to intubate. He is currently unconscious in a room down the hall."

"You mean he has been admitted to the ICU, also?" Mori asked hoping that down the hall meant not as serious.

"Yes, I am afraid he has been. He is in critical condition and will not be out of here anytime soon, I hate to say," the doctor said in a melancholy voice. The doctor hated to be the bearer of bad news. He was just hoping that for all their sakes this kid made it out alive.

"What will happen to him?" asked Akira hoping for the best.

"At worse it will turn to sepsis and we will have a real pickle on our hands. Sepsis is extremely deadly. We can only hope that he wakes up and then only has to spend another week in the hospital after that. He is in room 24 if you would like to see him."

The two men rushed to room 24 to see their family member. This time when Akira saw his youngest he did go to the nearest trash can and throw up. His baby was laying there will a tube down his throat, an IV hooked up to two bags in his good arm, a feeding tube coming out of his side, and a heart rate monitor attached by the same finger thing his nephew had. The difference between the two was that Yasuchika could still breathe, Satoshi was lying in a bed with a machine breathing for him.

**A/N: Hopefully you liked this chapter. Please R&R! This will help me focus on Chika more although there may be a blurb or two**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Officially thanksgiving break. SO I get to write lots of my story in addition to a paper and getting ahead in some of my classes. SO here we go with chapter FOURTEEEN!**

The hospital room was very quiet as Hunny sat there with his little brother. His cousin had texted to inform him about Satoshi. They had a texting discussion and agreed that they would stay where they were. Neither knew what pathogens they had come in contact with and neither wanted to to wake up. He then looked up to see a woman running through the door. He immediately recognized her, it was his cousins' mother. She looked at him and asked the dreaded question.

"Mitskuni where is my son?"

"He is down the hall in room 24. But Fuyuko, please prepare yourself first. It is pretty bad," Hunny said looking sadly at his aunt.

Fuyuko walked down the hall to room 24. She met her husband and her oldest son outside the door. Akira led her into the room. Nothing could have ever prepared Fuyuko for what she saw. Her arms went weak as she held onto her husband. She fell to her knees sobbing. Her child was lying in front of her dying.

"W-when will he be out?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"We don't know," Akira said looking at his wife, "We just have to wait and see. We are just hoping it doesn't get serious."

"This isn't serious?!" She yelled looking at her husband, "He is lying in a bed dying and he is not serious? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Fuyuko please be calm. The doctors are doing everything they can for him."

"Fine, but if he isn't going to wake up anytime soon maybe we should go sit with our nephews," she said feeling bad about leaving the other two boys alone.

"No mother. We do not know if what Satoshi has is contagious and we don't want to pass anything to Yasuchika after he just had another heart attack," Mori said calmly.

"A HEART ATTACK?! What the hell happened to them? What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"We will explain it over lunch," Mori said leading his mother away.

Meanwhile back in room Chika's Hunny was reading the paper waiting. That is all he seemed to be doing lately. Waiting. As he looked at his brother Hunny's thoughts drifted to the day that Chika was born. He would never forget that day.

_(flashback)_

_ His dad had come out in scrubs._

_ "You have a new baby brother,"____Yorihisa said, "His name is Yasuchika."_

_ "Yay I have a brother! Where is he? Can I see him?" a tiny Hunny asked._

_ "I'm afraid you can't right now Mitskuni. He is in what they call the NICU. They want to make sure that everything is OK," Yorihisa said. _

_ "Where is mommy? Can I see her?" Hunny asked, immediately seeing his father's expression change, "Daddy is mommy OK?"_

_ Yorihisa decided that it would do no good to lie to his oldest son. The blow would be hard, but in time the boy would understand. He sat down._

_ "Mitskuni come here," he said as the toddler scrambled into his lap, "There were some problems and your mother isn't coming back."_

_ "You mean mommy is dead?" Hunny asked tears forming in his eyes._

_ Yorihisa nodded as his oldest son buried his head in his father's chest. Yorihisa felt the soft sobs coming from his child and held him close. _

_ (end flashback)_

That had possibly been the worst day of Hunny's life. He had never resented Chika though. It was not his brother's fault. Their dad had never hated Chika, but you could tell that every time he looked at the boy there was a pang of sadness in his eyes. Yasuchika had gotten her brown hair. Hunny knew that when their father saw Yasuchika he was taken back to the day his son survived and his Isuzu had died

'And here we are again in the hospital,' Hunny thought looking at his little brother. He just hoped he wouldn't have to go to another funeral. Hunny smiled at his brother before slipping into a sporadic sleep in the chair with his head rested on his palm.

He had a dream of his mother playing with him while she was pregnant with Chika. They were playing with blocks. Suddenly his mother gripped her tummy and Hunny's eyes got wide.

"No need to worry Mitskuni. It's just the new baby moving inside mommy. Would you like to feel it?" she asked seeing her little boy nod with enthusiasm. She gently took his hand and placed it on her protruding belly. His eyes got even wider as he felt a small kick against his hand. It dawned on him that there was actually a human in there. Something even smaller than him, this was something he never thought could be possible. He just stared with wide eyes at the tummy and hugged his mommy. Then someone threw a block and it hit him in the head. He looked around to see who it was. There was no one else there. A block hit his head again and this time he looked around very fast. There was still no one there when the third block hit. Only then did Hunny realize they were not blocks.

'Where is that coming from?' he thought. He looked at his mother, but she was gone. There was only blackness now. He was crying and being pelted with these block-like things. There seemed to be no way out. There were no doors in this place. Not even a window. He looked around and saw that there were no walls either, just an endless black void continuing on for as long as he could see. And from all around him matter kept pelting him. Only this time they didn't hurt at all. It was like something squishy was being thrown at him. He suddenly realized that it was a dream and quickly forced his eyes open to see who could be pelting him with soft objects. When his eyes were fully adjusted to the hospital room light Hunny saw that the one guilty of the crime was none other than Chika.

His little brother was sitting in his bed fully awake. Somehow Chika had managed to reach Hunny's lunch tray next to the bed and had taken the grapes. Hunny looked down to see small purple grapes scattered all over the floor. Chika was looking at him with a 'got ya' smirk.

"Chika-chan! Stop throwing grapes. I can see you are finally awake! How are you feeling?" Hunny asked going closer to the side of his brother's bed. Chika mouthed the word OK and smirked at his brother again. He managed to toss a few more grapes into his brother's face before Hunny threw his arms around his little brother.

"Oh Chika-chan I'm so glad you are OK! I don't know what I would have done without you. If you had flatlined again I don't think I could have handled it."

Hunny suddenly felt himself being pushed backward. HE realized his mistake a bit too late. 'No one ever told him that he flat lined that night in the hospital!' A fist connected with Hunny's face and he stumbled backward a bit. He had forgotten how strong his little brother was and very surprised that he could deliver a blow like that after having a heart attack. Hunny looked up to see pure anger in his brother's eyes.

"Chika, I'm sorry I didn't realize that no one told you about that night. We were all so worried that you wouldn't make it out alive. I was so worried that I would lose you and when you woke up I was so excited that it didn't even cross my mind to tell you," Hunny said looking at his brother for forgiveness. Chika's eyes stayed cold and hard, but within a few minutes they softened letting Hunny know that for as much of an idiot as he had been Chika wasn't going to hold a grudge. Chika would be testy over the next day or so though because Hunny knew he wasn't fully forgiven. He turned around and went to sit down. AS he looked once again at Chika from his seat something was off. His little brother's eyes were wide almost with fear.

"What?" Hunny asked turning around, "Chika there is nothing…" Hunny then realized why his brother was so worried. There was nothing there. Satoshi was previously there. Even though Chika had not been awake Hunny figured that his little brother assumed that Satoshi came everywhere with him.

"You want to know where Satoshi is?" Hunny asked and got a vigorous nod from his little brother. "He is down the hall Chika. When he woke up earlier this morning he wasn't doing so good. Takashi noticed it and by the time the doctor came in Satoshi was coughing up blood everywhere. They had to get a chest X-ray and confirmed it as pneumonia. Penny was wheeling him back here when he started to have difficulty breathing. They had to intubateand he is currently unconscious down the hall. And I'm really sorry about the next park Chika. You can't see him. The doctors have ordered us to keep you two apart for the time being. It is too dangerous with you in a weakened state to see him," Hunny stated looking at Chika thinking how hard it must be to not be able to see your best friend. 'At least I can still communicate with Takashi,' Hunny thought to himself.

"Yeah we are really sorry about that, Chika," a voice said. Both boys turned toward the door to see Penny standing there. "Hey sweetie I am so glad to see you are awake after all of that. I am going to take your vitals and then we can see what the doctor wants to do with you. Mitskuni do you need some ice for your face? What happened?"

"Yes that would be nice, Penny. And Chika here punched me because no one ever told him that he flatlined," Hunny said only now realizing how his jaw felt a little tender.

"YOU punched him Chika? I would advise against that until you get more strength back. Which should be quite impressive seeing the state of your brother's cheek," she responded taking Chika's vitals. "Everything looks OK sweetie I am going to go talk to the doctor about this."

Chika slumped back. 'I do not want to be here for another week,' he thought, 'I just want to go somewhere where people won't try to attack me. Can't I just go home?'

Penny returned with the ice for Hunny and the doctor to talk to Chika.

"Hey there Chika. I've reviewed your charts and such and you won't be out of the hospital today. We are going to move you out of the ICU in two days if you stay stable in that time and then in another five days after that we may let you go home depending on how your condition is. How does that sound?" the doctor asked looking at Chika. He knew it wasn't the most exciting option, but it was a good option and beat staying in the hospital a lot longer.

Chika gave the doctor a thumbs up and just looked at the wall. Just as he was looking at the wall he realized something. Where was home? He definitely was not going to go back to the estate. That was where his father was and Chika had no idea what would be in store for him there. He needed to talk to his brother but he wasn't really sure how. He found one last grape on his bed and chucked it at his brother's head.

"Chika? What are you doing? You've made a mess with all those grapes," Hunny said holding the ice pack to his jaw.

Chika signaled with his hands. He pointed at himself and then at Hunny and then made a shooing motion towards the doctors. 'Damn I hope Mitskuni got that,' Chika thought as he crossed his fingers.

"You want to talk to me without the doctors here?" Hunny asked looking at his little brother.

Chika nodded in response thankful that his brother had gotten the message the first time. Apparently the doctors had also gotten the hint and went out of the room immediately. 'Now how to communicate with this brother of mine….' Chika thought and was cut off by his brother's words.

"Are you strong enough to write Chika-chan?"

Chika nodded wondering what on earth he would be able to write on and with what. Just then Hunny produced the newspaper he had been reading and a pen that he was using for the crosswords. Chika eagerly took it and scribbled a quick note on the margin. It read:

I don't want to go home. Dad is there and after what happened with Ritsu I rather not go back there right away. If ever. I was just wondering where we would stay?

"Oh I never thought of that Chika. I'm not sure. Would you be OK away from Satoshi? Would you mind staying at the Ootori's if Kyo-chan will let us? " Hunny asked.

Yeah that seems fine. And I can't see Satoshi anyway so as long as we are both safe I am OK. Chika wrote to his brother.

"All right Chika-chan it is settled I will go and run this by Kyo-chan and we will see where we can go." Hunny called the two others back into the room and after a shirt conversation Penny agreed that she would stay with Chika while his older brother went off to find the youngest son of the Ootori family. As Hunny was leaving he saw Chika and Penny trying to communicate and she was laughing at the young man's attempts.

Hunny was walking down the hall to text Kyoya about his brother staying at the Ootori mansion when he ran into Kyoya.

"Kyo-chan! I am so glad that I happened to run into you. I was wondering if Chika could stay at your estate when he gets out while I figure out something," Hunny said.

"Your father knew you were there sempi," Kyoya responded, "Try Haruhi. Your father doesn't even know who she is so your brother should be safe there."

"Thank you Kyo-chan," Hunny said as he whipped out his cell phone and headed to the door to text Haruhi. When he was outside he quickly typed a message to Haruhi and waited for a few moments for her to answer. The answer came back within a few seconds it read:

Sure of course Hunny-sempai. We would be glad to have him here. And you said a week that will give me plenty of time to prep the apartment for his arrival. I can't wait. Would you like to stay here too sempai?

Hunny responded with a quick yes and told her that he needed to talk to her later on the weekend when she was done with all her school work. Hunny decided that he should head back down to see Chika.

He got to the room to find Penny sitting there playing a game of cards with his little brother. As usual Chika was winning. Mainly because he had shuffled the cards. Hunny laughed to himself and sat down to watch the two finish their game. Penny looked up and noticed that the older brother was back.

"Oh hello there Mitskuni. I should get back to work, but I will come and check on you later," she said getting out of the chair and heading for the nurse's station.

"Hey Chika-chan. Kyo-chan informed me that dad knew you were at his mansion. SO to throw him off your scent we are going to stay with Haru-chan for the time being."

Chika nodded. For whatever reason he seemed very fond of the idea of staying with the scholarship student when he got out of the hospital in a week. He was looking forward to learning sign language to so that he would be able to communicate with other people that understood what he was saying. The only thing that still troubled him was that Satoshi would not be there to learn with him. 'Satoshi,' he thought, 'Promise me one thing. Someday soon you will be able to come and learn with me. We have been through a lot together. Don't make me go through the rest alone.'

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. PLEASE R&R. also a really big thanks to mcangel1976 for reviewing and Xanliese for giving me feedback. Enjoy and in a few (6-7) more chapters I will be wrapping this up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It A/N: Chapter 15! Thanks for all who continue to read! I am very happy that people want to read! Keep reviewing. PS in this story Chika does know about Haruhi.**

Chika had been moved to a new room. He was happy with the move. At least up in this ward it didn't smell like dying people. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. He wished that this could all be over with and that none of this had ever happened to him. And he especially wished that none of this had ever happened to Satoshi. His buddy shouldn't have jumped into the cross fire. Just then a voice jolted Chika out of his trance.

"Yasuchika?" a nurse asked coming in. Chika nodded she proceeded to take his vitals and then quickly left as another nurse came in with breakfast. Oatmeal. Again. 'This is all I have been eating,' Chika thought putting a spoonful into his mouth, 'Isn't there something else mushy I can eat that won't give me a heart attack? What about mashed potatoes? I'm not a horse or donkey. Not to mention this oatmeal could benefit from some brown sugar, a hint of citrus, and a damn bit of salt.' He knew that his oatmeal and oat rich horse diet would be normal for quite some time to come. His thoughts then drifted to Haruhi and how nice she was for letting them stay at her two bedroom apartment. He couldn't be happier to be going to a home even if it wasn't the home he knew. There was something that was bothering him though. If he was going to be let out so soon would he also be able to walk around or would he have to stay in bed. That was what worried him the most.

"Hey there Chika-chan! How was your oatmeal?" Hunny asked as he came in to check on his brother.

Chika gave his brother a thumbs up getting tired of playing 20 questions with everyone. Another nurse came in to take more vitals. When she left Hunny smiled deviously at his brother and produced two newspapers and two pens from his bag. The brothers had taken to competing by seeing who could finish the daily crossword first. Chika took his pen and started off right away filling in the first half of the puzzle. He was sure that he would beat his brother this time. Three-quarters through his puzzle Chika heard his brother say "done!" 'Damn him he is better at martial arts and he can do a crossword puzzle in about half a minute,' Chika thought quickly finishing up his puzzle. That wasn't what mattered though. It was who was right not who finished in the least amount of time although that had become a fun part of life as of late. They compared their answers and for once Chika had one. He silently laughed. This was probably the only thing that Chika had ever beaten his brother at which was kind of sad. He smiled at the small victory though.

"So Chika are you ready to get out of here in a week or so?" Hunny asked smiling.

Chika nodded and then wrote something on the margin of his paper. He handed it to his big brother hoping that he would understand. It read:

I wish I could just wait until my best friend woke up. I don't want to leave him alone here.

"Chika-chan. Satoshi will be fine here it was you that Dad was after not Satoshi. Ritsu just went crazy and decided that getting your best friend out of the way would be good , OK?" Hunny asked looking at his little brother feeling bad that he couldn't do more to console him. It would be OK in time though.

Chika nodded and smiled at Hunny wishing that his friend would just wake up. His thought was interrupted by another nurse coming in to check his vitals yet again. Just then someone that Chika was not expecting walked through the door to his room, Haruhi.

"Hey Haru-chan I'm glad you could come. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. I just wanted to go over some things with you about Chika. Here is a list of the things he can eat so if you wouldn't mind having those around. And is it OK if his tutor comes over once a week? He needs to keep up," Hunny said looking at Haruhi for an answer.

"Hunny-sempai the only things on this list are soft mushy things. And yeah his tutor coming over is fine I don't mind that. I can help out too if you need me to," Haruhi said looking at them. She saw Chika smiling from ear to ear and she smiled back.

"Thank-you Haru-chan. This means a lot to both of us. DO you mind if we take a walk alone. I want to talk to you about something," Hunny said.

"Of course anything. Will Chika be OK? I heard about what happened and I don't think it is a good idea to leave him alone. Should we get a nurse?" Haruhi asked worried.

"I think he will be OK Haru-chan. The nurse call button is right next to him this time," Hunny said as they walked out.

Chika watched them walk out and he felt something that he didn't expect. He was jealous. He didn't know why he was feeling jealous of his brother walking down the hall with a friend. He didn't understand why his cheeks felt hot when that small girl came into his room. He couldn't explain any of it yet he was feeling it full force. Chika decided that it was best to let it go for now and went on to read the paper and learn what was going on in the world.

(LOAB)

Hunny and Haruhi had gotten part of the way down the hall and out of Chika's earshot when Hunny began to speak again.

"Here is the thing Haruhi. I am fairly certain that the Ootori and Morinozuka families will sue my father. With them suing him there will be no money left to Yasuchika and me. I was wondering if it comes to the worst could you help Yasuchika study for the scholarship exam?" Hunny felt so weird asking Haruhi this. It felt weird thinking that this might actually happen. Not that Hunny minded it was not his fault this was all on his father.

"Yeah that is fine, but Hunny sempi how are how are you going to make money? Don't you have to pay for school, too?" Haruhi asked knowing what it was like to have zero money to depend on.

"Of course I do Haru-chan. I have been looking at jobs in the paper while Chika is sleeping. I have found a few and I have some interviews coming up. We won't be able to stay in the estate or at your house forever. That was another thing I needed to ask you. Do you think your father could help me look for apartments?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah of course. Sempai how do you think you will manage work and going to school and doing the Host Club?"

"I will do it because I have to. Chika isn't old enough to work yet and we can't starve or live with you forever."

"Point. Well Hunny I should be going I have to go to the supermarket. I will talk to you later," Haruhi and with those words she left Hunny.

**(at the Ootori mansion)**

"Yes father. It was Ritsu and his nurse that attacked the young Morinozuka. They are not authorized to work in our hospital. I called the police and had them taken into custody," Kyoya said.

"I see thank you for the intel Kyoya. I will handle things from here," Yoshio said picking up the phone on his desk.

Kyoya left the office, but heard his father on the phone right before he left. "Hello it is nice to talk to you. This is Yoshio Ootori. I need to speak to my lawyer, I am going to sue Yorihisa haninozuka for everything that he is worth."

(hospital)

Chika was lying is his hospital bed when his brother came back looking slightly grim. 'What is up with him? Why is he looking so sad?' Chika thought and decided to 'ask' the question.

"Huh? Why do I look sad?" Hunny asked. Chika nodded his head vigorously . "Everything is fine. I just didn't that much sleep last night."

Chika gave Mitskuni a look. He didn't buy what his brother had just said but he was not going to push the subject. Not to mention being mute made one unable to push the subject. So he rested his head on the pillow and picked up a book from the bedside table. It had a bookmark in it where his brother had been reading so he marked the page and started reading it. The brothers sat there in silence for some time not saying anything. Then Hunny decided that he should tell his brother what was in the text that he had received from Kyoya earlier.

"OK Yasuchika. I slept fine last night. The thing is Kyo-chan texted me. Since Ritsu hurt you and was not supposed to be in this hospital the Ootoi family is suing dad for everything he is worth. And I daresay Chika they do have enough evidence to take everything from him," Hunny said hoping that his brother would not have another heart attack. Chika didn't but he had written something on his paper and showed it to his brother.

"I never thought about what Uncle Akira would do," Hunny said considering how wise he brother was, "I would think that our uncle would sue him also. So Chika there will not be anything left for us. We will be living with Haruhi until I can find us an apartment. I am going to have to go in a few minutes to go talk to Kyoya about something and then I will be back." Hunny then looked at his watch and smiled at his brother rushing out of the room.

Chika sat there and tried to take it all in. There would be no more huge rooms. There would be no more maids. There would be small apartment with people around it and no room or yard or dojo attached to the house. Chika decided that he needed someone to talk to. He pressed the nurse call button. A nurse came in and he was relieved to see who it was. It was Penny. His one constant through the whole thing. She came over to him and looked him in the eye.

"Is everything OK Chika?" she asked seeing nothing wrong with him. She then saw the note resting in his lap. "Oh sweetie come here. Do you want to write about it?" Chika nodded and started to scribble on his paper.

_It just seems odd. I am really glad that my father is getting what he deserves, but at the same time I am very sad that my brother is going to have to work. He is still in high school and cannot do all this. How can I help?_

"Sweetheart the way that you can help is by staying here and getting better. Then when you get out you can follow all the instructions that we give you. Then when you are older and well enough you can go help your brother and work too. So try not to worry so much. Now how about some mashed potatoes and applesauce for lunch?" Penny asked.

Chika nodded glad that this lady was here to understand that he was about to barf oatmeal if he saw much more of it. She went down to the kitchen and got the tray of food and some food for herself. She walked back to Chika's room and sat down next to the kid. They sat in silence eating their lunch , but there was a communicated thanks for everything between them.

(In the ICU)

"I will sue Yorihisa within an inch of his life," Akira said.

"I'll call the lawyer," Fuyuko said.

**A/N: thanks for reading! The next few chapter will be intense! R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So here we go guys with chapter 16. Thanks to mcangel1976 for always reading and giving me feedback.**

Hunny had taken his third 'lunch break' that day to go to yet another job interview. He thought this one would be very ironic if he got the position. He was applying for the position of Assistant night manager at the local supermarket. It would be tough with the school work, but it was better than nothing. He pushed the door open.

_LOAB_

Chika was sitting in his hospital room all alone eating lunch. He was starting to get a little worried about his big brother. Mitskuni had been leaving a lot at weird times during the day. Chika wondered what was going on as he finished his mashed potatoes. His brother couldn't be getting sick, too, could he? That was what Chika was worrying about, he didn't need any more stress and he certainly didn't want his brother to go through the same things that he had gone through in these past few weeks. He knew his brother was strong, but was he strong enough to overcome a flat line? Chika was thinking hard about the subject matter when someone walked in that he did not expect, Takashi. He looked at his older cousin in shock. They were supposed to be kept apart as to not risk compromising Chika's immune system. Takashi slowly approached the bed seeing the confused look on his cousin's face. Being a man of few words Mori could read expressions very well and knew what it meant.

"Father and mother said that I should come up here to be with you when your brother is not around. The doctors have made sure that I have no sign of Satoshi's illness and cannot pass it on to you," Mori said in his deep baritone voice. He looked at his little cousin and smiled.

Chika was happy to have his cousin with him but he wanted an update on how his best friend was doing. He started to think about how to communicate this with Takashi. He looked over at his cousin and started to move his hands. Before he could communicate what he wanted to say Takashi was already talking.

"Satoshi is still in the same state. He has not woken up yet. The doctors don't know when he might wake up. I'm sorry Yasuchika."

Chika just looked down at his bed. He fiddled with the covers for a bit and then looked back up at his cousin. He saw that Takashi was now sitting in a chair looking at the floor apparently feeling sorry about something. Then all at once it hit Chika, Takashi was still upset about what had happened to them in the hospital room. Chika felt bad. 'How the hell do I communicate to him that it wasn't his fault. That he couldn't have done anything to protect us from what happened.' Chika grabbed the pen and newspaper lying beside his bed. He wrote a note on it and then got Takashi's attention and showed him the note.

"It was my fault. I should have had some one stay with you. I am so sorry Yasuchika," Takashi said hoping that his cousin would forgive him someday.

Chika vigorously shook his head. He would have to have his brother take care of this one. Thinking back to the topic Chika wondered where his brother was and why he was on another 'lunch'. He thought suddenly occurred to Chika, there were many people that would be suing his father. There would be no money left. They couldn't stay with Haruhi forever. Chika had to ask Takashi. He had to confirm his suspicions. He wrote another quick note on the paper in front of him and once again got the attention of Takashi. Takashi looked at the note and thought for a few moments before answering.

"Well I don't know if I should be the one to talk with you about this. I shall be back in a moment," Mori said walking out of the hospital room. He texted Hunny asking him if it was alright that Chika found out from him. Hunny responded with a yes you can tell him so Mori walked back into the hospital room.

"Chika I need to talk to you about something. You see you are right. Your brother has been going on job interviews. He is trying to find something that is approved by the school. He is about to go into his third interview of the day. He wants to take care of you Yasuchika. He wants to make sure that you have the proper care and a good place to live," Mori said looking for a reaction from his younger cousin. All he got was a sigh as Chika leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

'My brother is looking for a job? What will he do? And when will he do it? He has school to take care of college entrance exams and he still has the Host Club to go to,' Chika thought. He decided that he would use a note to communicate this with his cousin. He opened his eyes and took the paper and pen and wrote the note to his cousin. It read: Takashi, how will my brother manage all this? He has his studies and he has other things to attend to. Host Club is after school and he won't get much sleep or have time to keep up in his classes.

"Your brother will be fine. Yes it will be a lot of work and he will have to carefully juggle his schedule, but he is strong and will be able to make it through. I had the same concerns as you and your brother has reassured me that we should not worry for he is able to do this," Mori said smiling at the boy next to him. Chika smiled back and gave him thumbs up.

LOAB

Hunny walked out of the office for the job he had just interviewed for. They had decided to promote one of their employees rather than hire someone new. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. He needed to be at his next interview in 35 minutes. Hunny ran for the train station. When he got there he managed to jump on the train just as the doors were starting to close.

About 20 minutes later he arrived at his next destination, the Hyatt. He applied for the position of night auditor there and had gotten a call that morning that they manager wanted to have an interview with him that day. He walked through the double doors and went to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"Yes my name is Haninozuka, Mitskuni and I was called in for an interview with the manager about the night auditor position," Hunny said hoping that she did not recognize the surname.

"Of course one moment please while I page him," she said giving him a slightly odd look, "He will be coming down in a moment he just got out of a meeting. It will only take him about ten minutes if you don't mind waiting in the chair over there."

"Of course not ma'am, thank you very much for your assistance," Hunny said and proceeded to sit down in the chair and wait for the person to get there. He looked in his briefcase to make sure he had his resume there and the additional paperwork he had to fill out. Thankfully it was all there. Just as Hunny finished smoothing out his suit a man came up to him.

"Are you Mitskuni?" he asked politely.

"Yes, sir, I am," Hunny said feeling rather anxious.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. If you will follow me to the interview room," the man said turning and starting to walk away. Hunny quickly got up and followed him to the elevator. Both got in and went up to the second floor. After turning through a few hallways they came to the interview room.

"Please sit down Mitskuni," the manager said gesturing to the chair across the desk. Hunny gladly took the seat as the manager started the interview. "Your skills seem quite exceptional when I looked over your application. Do you have a copy of your resume with you? Thank you. Now I have a few questions for you. Why do you think that you would be more suited for the position than say, a college student?"

"I am a model pupil in math in my high school. I have achieved good grades in all my classes. I also have good social skills and can help customers if they need my assistance. I am friendly and I can get the job done in a timely manner," Hunny answered hoping that his explanation would be enough.

"Thank you. Now why do you want this position? What about this job appeals to you?"

"I would like this job because I am looking into being an accountant when I get out of college and I think that that this would be a good opportunity to experience some of the tasks. I am also going to be in charge of my little brother soon and need some money to make sure he gets the proper care. The hours are the aspect of this job that appeals to me most. I like the fact that they are after school and that they would give me a bit of time to complete my assignments for the next day. Also as I have previously said the experience would be very valuable."

"OK. All I need you to do now is take a simple test since you do not yet have a degree. After that test we will call you and tell you if we have accepted you for the position."

Hunny walked away to another room and sat down with a few other people that didn't look much older than him. He was handed a test and a lady told him to begin and hand the test in once he was finished. Hunny looked at the test and almost laughed. This was going to be very easy in so many ways. He took out a pencil and began the test. Twenty minutes later he handed it in to the woman and walked out of the room earning glares from all the other candidates.

Hunny got on the train. The one that would take him back to the hospital where his little brother was probably needing his company. He couldn't wait until Chika got out of the hospital and they could go stay with Haruhi until they found a place of their own. He headed into the hospital.

Meanwhile Chika and Mori were sitting in silence thinking about different things. 'Why am I so fond of going to live with Haruhi?' Chika thought. He couldn't shake the image of the other day when she had come to meet with his brother about something or other. He couldn't get the thought of how cute the dress looked on her or how the pixie cut of her hair made her look cute and fun. He couldn't be falling for her though. No, he was just thinking random things. He was a person that was very strict and he was strict with others so why on earth would he ever have feelings for anyone else. He didn't it was just something to do with the illness that had to be it. He looked up to see Takashi watching him. 'Obviously he has just seen the debate go on in my mind. He doesn't miss much,' Chika thought trying not to give anything away. He then shook his head, 'There is nothing to give away I don't have any feeling towards the girl. The only thing I think is that she is nice for letting me stay with her.'

"You may want to stop stressing over your feelings before they compromise your health," Mori said looking at his cousin. He could tell that some emotion was bothering Yasuchika, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Just then the subject in question walked through the door with another strange person trailing behind her. She looked at Chika and smiled. He looked like he was worried about something. She decided to ignore it for now considering she had great news to bring the kid.

"Chika this is Misu. She will be your sign language teacher. I decided to come along to learn a bit myself. I thought it would be useful for basic communication around the house. I can't play twenty questions the whole time nor do I want to," Haruhi stated as she sat down in the chair next to Chika's bed. He felt excited and his stomach turned a bit. 'I will have to watch this I may be getting ill,' he thought looking at the girl beside him. As he looked up his brother also walked in. He looked tired and like he needed sleep. Hunny plopped down in a chair after introducing himself to the new tutor.

"So Chika are you ready to learn some sign language so you don't have to write everything down or play 20 questions?" Misu asked kindly.

Chika nodded with enthusiasm. He was definitely more than ready to learn what he could to succeed in life for the time being. He sat up a little more so that he could see Misu and pay attention better.

"Today we won't be learning too much. Just how to ask for basic things and how to greet people. Once you have accomplished that then we can move onto more complex things such as communicating whole thoughts to people. The man who hired me Kyoya Ootori has said you are very bright so I highly doubt that you will have trouble with any of this," Misu said smiling at the kid.

For the next hour the group worked on the simple commands and questions. They learned everything from asking for a cup of water to how was your day. After all of the people in the room were fairly comfortable with the signs Misu decided to test them on their newly learned skills. She thought it was important that the kids implement what they learned right away in order not to forget it.

"Haruhi you seem like you will be the main person in your house hold that will be 'talking' with Chika so how about you ask him a question," Misu said.

Haruhi signed: 'How was your day?'

Chika was watching Haruhi sign her question trying not to look at the pink dress she had on today. He recognized what the question was and responded with: 'Very good.'

"That was great you guys," Misu said, "You seem to pick up very quickly. Now Mitskuni you try something different."

Hunny signed: 'Can I get you anything?'

Chika signed back: 'No I am fine.'

"Good very good. Now Takashi you try."

Mori signed: 'What's up?'

Chika signed: 'Not too much, why?'

Mori signed back: 'Just wondered.'

"Wow that was impressive," Misu commented looking at the two. She was lost in thought for a moment. It seemed that these two boys could communicate more just by looking at each other than by using actual sign language. She came out of her trance. "Well that should be enough for today I will be back tomorrow and we can practice and learn some more."

Misu said goodbye to the children and left the four of them in the hospital room. The teens started talking to one another after she left. Haruhi decided that while Hunny and Mori talked she would talk to Chika.

"I have the place all ready for you guys. I got some of the food on the list they gave me and tried to keep the oatmeal to a minimum. I am excited to have some company around," she said smiling at the younger boy.

'Thank you,' Chika signed back to her.

"No problem, like I said it will be nice to have the company. Plus I can help you with any work while your brother is off at work."

'Nice.'

Haruhi smiled. Chika felt himself getting a little hot. He thought he must be coming down with something. After everyone left he would get a nurse if it was still there. He didn't know what was happening. Maybe Takashi had brought something else up with him from the ICU. Some sort of illness that came and went that the doctors hadn't bothered checking for. They then sat in silence for a while until Haruhi said she had something to do. Mori went to get some dinner and it was just Chika and his brother. Chika hit the nurse call button many times until the nurse came and checked on him.

"Hey there Chika what's wrong sweetie?" Penny asked coming in. She read the kid's note and immediately went for a thermometer. "You don't have a fever sweetie. You are fine there isn't anything wrong. Try to rest and not worry too much."

Chika rested back in his bed trying not to think too much about what had been happening. All of a sudden his brother's cell phone rang. Hunny picked it up and listened for a few moments.

"Yes? Yes…thank you very much. I I'll be there tomorrow yes. Goodbye," Hunny said and hung up the phone, "Guess what Chika-chan? I got the job. I start tomorrow. It pays enough that we can get an apartment like Haru-chan's."

Chika smiled he was happy that they would be able to still live a somewhat comfortable life. He was happy that they could have a place that in time they could call home. A home would be nice. Somewhere that he could go and not worry about anything. 'Somewhere that I can be safe,' Chika thought.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. From now on the dialogue in single quotes will be sign language unless otherwise specified. R&R!**aruhi


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok onto the chapter

He opened his eyes. 'Where am I? What happened?' he thought trying to look around. He couldn't look around there was something stopping him. The only thing that he could see was his arm and there were two IVs there. He was trying to remember what happened. He managed to turn his head a little and look at his other arm. There was a cast on it. Everything came crashing back at once. He had gotten into a fight. The man had broken his ribs. He had gotten sick. He remembered not being able to breathe very well and having a hospital bracelet snapped on his wrist and Penny telling him he had been admitted to the hospital and then…he was awake laying here in a hospital room. His brow furrowed as he realized there was something in his mouth and going down his airway. He was looking for the nurse call button when someone came in. A nurse to take his vitals. The nurse took one look at him and ran out of the room. She ran back in with a doctor at her side.

"Should I get his parents?" the nurse asked looking at the kid lying awake in his bed.

"Yes you should. We need to do some tests and then discuss weaning options with them. He will be strong enough to come off relatively quickly," the doctor said looking at the nurse. She ran off in search of Satoshi's parents as the doctor performed some examinations on him. "Are you ready to wean off and get that tube out of your throat?" The doctor kept reviewing him and took a vial of blood out of his IV and sent it off to the lab for evaluation.

Satoshi's parents came running into the room faster that light.

"Satoshi? Thank god you are alright," Akira said coming in.

"Is he going to come off the ventilator?" Fuyuko asked.

"Yes that is what we need to discuss. I have just received his lab results and he is healthy enough to extubate. We will need to do a few trials to see if he can breathe on his own but he should be off the ventilator by tomorrow at the latest. So I am going to go ahead and do the test. If he passes the test we will do another one about six hours if he passes that one we will do one last test in the morning and then get him off of that," the doctor explained.

"And when will he get out of here?" both parents asked together.

"He will be on oxygen for a while after that, but I would say that if he is stable within the next week we can move him to a normal room. After that he can go home, but he may still be on oxygen depending on how his condition has improved."

_(LOAB)_

Chika, Mori, and Hunny were in Chika's hospital room playing cards and for once Hunny was actually winning. They were just handing out the next round when Mori's cell phone vibrated. He looked at it and his eyes widened. Then something rare happened, his face split into a grin.

"I have to go, Satoshi is awake, they are going to try to get him to breathe on his own. I will text you when they deem it safe for both of you to visit," Mori said running out of the room.

Chika and Hunny stared at each other. Then at the same time both brothers' faces split into wide grins.

"This is great," Hunny said, "At least sometime soon we will be able to see him."

'Yeah,'Chika signed back. He then held out his arms. Hunny was at first shocked when his brother made the gesture but then he decided it was alright and went to his brother and wrapped him in a hug. They were so happy they couldn't even think. They didn't even notice Haruhi and Misu come into the room.

"Hey there guys. What's going on? Why are you guys hugging?" Haruhi asked seeing the two brothers.

"Satoshi is awake! He is going to get better Haru-chan," Hunny said.

"That is great news," Haruhi said a grin also splitting across her face.

"This news is great, but we still have to work on the sign language, Chika," Misu said.

'OK that's fine,' Chika signed.

"Very good Chika I see you have been practicing," Misu said smiling, "Today we are going to work on basic sentence structure. You have learned some simple phrases and now I will show you how to put them together into more complex thoughts."

Chika had to try to concentrate for the next hour on trying to learn things like 'Soup is fine with me for dinner' and 'when does the next train leave.'

After what seemed like forever the lesson was over. He had passed all the tests she had given them that day. He was now waiting with baited breath for any tidbit of news on his best friend's condition.

_(LOAB)_

"He seems to be stable after three hours of observation so we are going to go ahead with the spontaneous breathing exercise. What will happen is we will turn the ventilator to CPAP setting and then Satoshi here will try to breathe on his own. If he can sustain this for a long time, I have consulted with many other physician's and we have all come to an agreement not to do several trials, we will extubate immediately," the doctor explained looking at Satoshi, "Are you ready kid?"

Satoshi gave a thumbs up and was ready to try to start breathing on his own again. A nurse came in and helped him into a sitting position while another nurse propped up the bed so Satoshi could lay back if he needed to. A support team with a respiratory crash cart was standing by in case Satoshi failed his test. The doctor went over to the machine and looked at Satoshi. 'I hope we can get this kid off in about an hour,' the doctor thought as he switched the machine to CPAP. He saw the kid's eyes go wide.

"Breathe, Satoshi, breathe," the doctor instructed. He saw his patient even out his breathing trying to regain balance. Satoshi's breathing became more even.

'Damn this is hard,' Satoshi thought as he tried to breathe on his own. He kept trying to even it out and it seemed like it would never work, but eventually it went back to somewhat normal. Not the most normal, but he was not lacking for oxygen as he had been previously doing. Satoshi's breathing finally evened out and the doctor turned to his family letting the nurses look after Satoshi.

"Now that we have him off we will continue to let him breathe for about an hour and like I said before if he can sustain that then he will be good to get that tube out of his mouth. The nurses and crash team will be here the whole time so if anything goes wrong we can treat him right away. I have to see to another one of these procedures though the nurses will page me if they need anything. Good day to all of you and I hope I don't have to do this test again, Satoshi," the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

Satoshi lay there on his bed trying to breathe on his own. It was a bit difficult, but he was managing. The nurses kept taking vitals every so often to make sure things like blood pH were on the right track. They were. Twenty minutes passed, then thirty, then forty, then finally Satoshi had been breathing for an hour on his own. One nurse pressed a button and the doctor came back in.

"He has been going strong for an hour. All his vitals are good. All of them above the cut," the nurse said to the doctor.

"Let's get that tube out of your throat son," the doctor said.

_(LOAB)_

Hunny and Chika were waiting in Chika's room for any bit of news on Satoshi. Just then Hunny's phone beeped signaling that there was a text message coming through. Hunny fell out of his chair and onto the floor as he rushed to get his phone from the table on the other side of the room. He picked it up and almost shouted with joy.

"He passed the test Chika! He passed the test they are going to do the extubation procedure. He should be fine. He is going to be OK! You get to have your best friend back," Hunny yelled running over and hugging his little brother.

Chika had started to cry into his hands. His best friend was going to be alright. He got to have a friend back again. Someone who would always be there to help him out in everything that he would do. This was great. Possibly the best waking moment of his life.

_(LOAB)_

The doctor was in the room with the nurses. They were going to do the procedure now this kid didn't need any help breathing anymore. The doctor began instructing the nurses what to do.

"Suction out the tube. OK good now suction out the back of the mouth. Got that. Ok I am going to un-tape the tube now. Done. Give the kid a few deep breathes. You there suction out the cuff. OK we're all good. Get that mask on an aerosol. Ok, Satoshi, we are going to need you help with this one. Take a deep breathe in," the doctor pulled the tube out of Satoshi's throat, "Get that mask on him NOW." A nurse put the mask over Satoshi's nose and mouth. Satoshi started to breathe evenly and normally. He was happy to not have a tube in his throat anymore. A nurse came over and took the feeding tube out of his stomach while the doctor listened to his chest and neck for any signs of difficulty

"You are all done, Satoshi. Very good you are a strong young man. Now we have to just talk about your condition. The pneumonia seems to have improved greatly although I will keep you on the antibiotics to get rid of this illness once and for all. We will be tracking your vitals for a while so you will need to stay here for another week. If everything looks good after that then we can move you to a regular room and take things from there. I'll leave you to be with your family. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. You will be tired today, Satoshi, so just rest up and try to get better," the doctor said walking out of the room.

"I will be back in about thirty minutes to check his vitals," the nurse said following the doctor out.

"We are so glad you are awake honey," Fuyuko said brushing a strand of hair off her son's face.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Satoshi," Akira responded looking at his youngest son, "we feared you might not wake up."

"I just got a text from Mitskuni," Mori replied, "He and Yasuchika are very happy that you are awake and now extubated. I can't tell you how happy Yasuchika is to have his best friend awake."

All of a sudden Satoshi realized something. 'Yasuchika is awake?' he thought, 'How is he doing where is he?'

Mori seemed to get the confused look on his brother's face. "Yasuchika was moved to a normal room upstairs a while ago. He is doing fine and will be released soon. Mitskuni and he will be staying with Haruhi for a while to throw their father off."

Satoshi relaxed and looked down at his arm. He then realized something, the sling was gone. 'How long have I been out?' he thought. He thought he remembered the doctor saying the sling would be on for at least two weeks. 'Have I been out that long?!' he thought. He knew he could ask his brother. He looked up a Takashi and pointed at his arm.

"Ah, yes you want to know how long you have been here because you do not have your arm in a sling anymore? You have been out for about a week and a half, Satoshi, but do not worry. Yasuchika has been well looked after by myself and Mitskuni."

Satoshi's eyes lit up as if he were smiling. He was indeed tired. He gave his parents and brother a thumbs up before he drifted off to sleep. He needed to get better so when he was well enough he could be there for his best friend again. He wasn't going to allow Yasuchika to go through anything alone anymore.

**A/N: SO I hope you liked that chapter. Couldn't leave Satoshi in bed forever. We will be back to mainly Chika in the** **next chapter. I may not update til mid-December cause I have many exams and finals. So R&R so I know what to write for the next few chapter when finals are over!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I know I said hiatus but I can't sleep. So more writing**

Chika woke up in his bed to see his brother smiling at him. He looked to his left and saw Haruhi standing there too.

'Why you here?' Chika signed.

'You get to come home,' Haruhi signed back smiling at the young boy.

Chika's face split into a huge grin he was going to be able to go to Haruhi's house and get some proper sleep and such. He then looked up to see a very familiar face walk into the room, Penny.

"Yes you will be going home sweetie, but first we need to teach your legs how to walk again. Haruhi and I are going to help you try an walk again because your brother is too short for you to try this. Haruhi if you wouldn't mind just coming over here with me," Penny said motioning for Haruhi to come over to him.

Yasuchika winced he was unsure of how he felt about Haruhi helping him walk again. He seemed to become ill every time he was around her and he couldn't afford that right now. Penny, however, was right. She and Haruhi were the perfect height to help him walk again. He would have to suck it up for now and pretend like he was not sick.

"Ok sweetie we are going to need you to swing your legs over the bed. Good you got that down. Now I will be on your left and Haruhi will be on your right. You are going to put all your weight on us," Penny said preparing to catch the boy. She looked at him and smiled inside she was excited that he was going home. "Now put your arms around our shoulders. Good. Are you ready to try? Ok here we go."

Chika put his weight on the two ladies and was surprised when his legs weren't as weak as he thought they would be. After a while he waved their hand away wanting to try it on his own. Penny didn't think it was the best idea but knew that the kid couldn't hurt himself much more than he already had. She nodded to Haruhi and they let him go staying close in case he needed support to walk again. Surprisingly Chika managed to get himself over to a chair and plop down. It had been a shaky slow walk and he would need help walking long distances, but he could make it across rooms.

Suddenly Hunny's phone vibrated on the table. He picked it up and looked at the text that had just come in. It was from Takashi. It read: Mitsukuni, I know that Yasuchika is leaving today and Satoshi was cleared to have visitors about ten minutes ago. You guys can come and see him before you leave.

"CHIKA! Satoshi was cleared! You can see him before you leave today! Isn't that great?" Hunny said looking at his little brother's face light up. Chika's face had spread into a wide grin and Hunny realized Chika's body had relaxed significantly.

'I get to see him. I get to make sure that he is OK,' Chika thought. Even though he couldn't talk to his best friend he was still excited to see him. He wondered what his best friend would look like. Chika knew Satoshi had been taking off the ventilator, but would he still be hooked up to a bunch of different machines? Would he be the same guy? What had that minor interference cost his best friend?

Hunny saw the slightly worried look on his brother's face and knew that it meant Chika was a bit hesitant about seeing his best friend. Hunny didn't blame him. If it was Takashi lying in the bed Hunny would be nervous to see him as well. Hunny knew though from Mori's text that it wasn't that bad.

"It will be fine Chika-chan. Sato-chan is fine he just needs rest. Last that Takashi texted me he just had an IV and an oxygen mask on. So don't be nervous to see him. Haru-chan and I will be with you too won't we?" Hunny asked looking at Haruhi.

"We will Chika. Not to worry your brother and I will be right there with you through the whole thing," Haruhi said. She knew how hard this was. She had been nervous when she visited her mother in the hospital. It was hard, but she knew that if the person was someone that you loved once you got there it wasn't hard at all. Chika would be fine.

Chika's stomach did a flip. He had forgotten that they were going to Haruhi's after they left the hospital. That meant that Haruhi would be with them. The thought of Haruhi being there when he had to go through something that made him scared made the task seem that much more bearable. Chika started to feel giddy. 'I must be ill again I really have to watch this and make sure I am not relapsing,' he thought. He looked then at the one person that hadn't spoken in a while, Penny. He signed something to her and she smiled.

"Yup I already got your brother to sign the discharge papers. You are free to go. I hope I don't see you again in this condition. Now go see your friend sweetie. I'll get a wheelchair since I don't think you want to walk all the way," Penny said walking out of the room. She came back only moments later and helped the young man into the chair and she pushed him down the hall.

For once Chika did not fight the nurse. He didn't think of this as showing weakness. Hell he wasn't thinking about anything like weakness or strength all he could think about was what was waiting for him in the ICU. They got to the elevator and Penny pushed the button. When the elevator came to the floor Hunny got in first followed by Haruhi and finally by Chika and Penny. Hunny unknowingly put his hand on his little brother's shoulder hoping that Chika got the message that no matter what he was there and he would never leave. When the elevator dinged signaling the group was at the right level they all let out a breath that they had seemed to be holding in. Penny wheeled Chika out. As the group moved further down the hall Chika started to tense.

"It's OK Chika-chan we are right here nothing can happen to either of you," Hunny said.

Just as the group was getting close to Satoshi's room a familiar face came running down the hall towards them, it was Fuyuko.

"Yasuchika? Oh honey it is so great to see you. I am so sorry for everything that has happened. We will make sure that you guys are going to be looked after OK? It is very exciting news that Satoshi is cleared. You may see him but he is sleeping so tread softly," she said rubbing Chika's shoulder. Truth was she was worried for the boys she knew that they would need to find what home was again in the near future and Akira and herself would be right there helping them. She walked with them as they went down the hallway towards her son's room.

Chika was still tense no matter what anyone had told him he didn't know if he could stand seeing his best friend in the hospital. Then again it must have been hard for Satoshi to see him lying in a bed. He would have to communicate with his best friend that he was there. Even if Satoshi was sleeping. They made it to the doorway and Chika looked in. Everyone else was right. It wasn't that bad. His friend did look tired and a little worse for wear but overall he was the same Satoshi. Chika sat there and thought for a moment. Then he remembered what he had done upstairs, walked across the room. Without assistance and to the surprise of everyone he pushed himself out of the wheelchair and started to walk up to Satoshi's bed. He made it to the side of his best friends bed and sat down in the adjacent chair. Chika then did something that Satoshi did for him about a week ago, he grabbed his hand.

_(LOAB)_

Satoshi was waking up when he felt someone grab his hand. Many people had been grabbing and rubbing his hand lately so he decided to take his time waking up. Something was off though. This wasn't his father or brother's hand it was far too small. And this wasn't his mother's hand it was too rough. 'Could it be?' he thought. His eyes opened and he saw the one person he had been waiting for, Chika.

_(LOAB)_

Chika saw his friends eyes open and smiled instantly at him. He was back, Satoshi was back and he looked like he was going to be fine. Chika tried not to think about that though because if he had learned one thing in the past week it was if you think you are going to be fine worse shit can happen. Satoshi gave him a thumbs up and Chika's smile broadened. The two sat there for some time just looking at each other silently communicating. Then Satoshi did something unexpected, he held his arms out. Chika did an even more unexpected thing and reached over and hugged his best friend. Akira and Fuyuko's eyes widened at this, they had never seen their nephew act this way before. Mori and Hunny exchanged a glance and smiled. Hunny looked at Haruhi and noticed that she was smiling, too. The boys ended their embrace and smiled at each other.

"Hey there Chika are you ready to go home?" Penny asked still standing in the doorway. She was met with the sad eyes of the teen. She knew that he wanted to stay forever and be there for his friend, but she also knew that Chika needed rest if he wanted to stay out of the hospital. Chika looked at Satoshi who made a shooing motion with his hand and then gave a thumbs up. Chika interpreted it as 'go with them I am good for now.' Chika reluctantly got up and made his way slowly over to his wheelchair. He sat down in it and looked back at his friend he gave Satoshi a sad 'I'll be back soon' smile.

"Let's go home Chika-chan," Hunny said smiling at his brother.

Chika heard these and couldn't help but feel a little nervous. The home they were going to was not the home that he knew. He was not going back to the estate; he was going to another student's apartment. He would make it a home though. He knew he would. The group continued on through the hallway and to the doors. Penny pushed him out of the hospital and Chika was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a nice day out. He took a deep breath in and smiled a bit. He had missed the fresh air. Penny pushed him over to a waiting cab. Hunny got in and then Penny helped Chika get down into the cab. Once he was settled Haruhi got in next to him. Her hand brushed his side and at that instant Chika felt his stomach turn a million different ways. 'What kind of illness is this?' he thought as he looked at the girl next to him. She didn't notice him staring at her, but someone else did.

Hunny had seen his brother staring at Haruhi with a strange expression on his face. Hunny quickly elbowed his brother bringing him back to reality. 'What is he thinking?' Hunny thought, 'Could he have feelings for Haru-chan?' Hunny really didn't know but he wasn't going to press the subject he would just let it unfold and see what would happen.

The taxi pulled up to Haruhi's apartment. She got out and Hunny got out on the opposite side. Both teens helped Chika out of the car and onto the street. As they started to walk to the apartment Hunny felt that something was off about the situation. He looked about while still helping his brother. Hunny then saw the thing that he was looking for, several fancy cars lined up in the side alley. 'I am going to kill them,' Hunny thought. The only car he was very glad to NOT see there was the Rolls-Royce that belonged to Kyoya. He carefully walked his little brother towards the apartment. He really didn't like this, his brother didn't need whatever the other hosts had in mind for him. The trio was up the stairs and Chika leaned all his weight on Haruhi as his brother went to go unlock the door. He opened it and went back to help Chika through the front door. Hunny turned on the light and almost barfed at what he saw. Tamaki and the twins had just jumped out and yelled surprise as the lights went on. Hunny acted quickly and got in front of his little brother while Haruhi took Chika's weight and supported him.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing here? He needs rest. Don't you understand that or is some form of common logic lacking in all of you," Hunny said getting into fighting stance. The three of them backed away.

"Now Hunny-senpai there is no reason to fight we just wanted to do something nice," Tamaki said hands held out in front of him. He was afraid the older teen was going to try to hurt them severely.

"Last time I checked doing something nice was not going over to someone's house and breaking in all to have a party for someone who doesn't want or necessarily need one," Haruhi protested from the back.

"My daughter! Daddy has missed you so much come and give me big hugs," Tamaki said and started to make a rush for her.

Hunny started to move. Chika saw this and tapped Haruhi on the elbow. She looked up at him and realized that he was tugging her away from Hunny. She decided to help him move that direction and was glad she did because about ten seconds later Tamaki came flying out of the door and hit the railing. Haruhi heard some voices from inside. Just then a head peeked out of the door, it was Hikaru.

"There is out toy," he said.

"Why doesn't she come play with us?" Kaoru asked looking at him.

"She is helping Chika today so she can't do anything stupid with you," a voice came from inside. Soon after the twins were lying right beside Tamaki on the porch sporting matching bruises on their arms.

"It's all good now Haru-chan and Chika-chan," Hunny said waving them in. Chika just shook his head a little at how his brother could go from one extreme to the other so quickly. He leaned his weight on Haruhi though as they made their way inside. Chika had a slight smile on his face as the passed the three idiots. 'They got what they have deserved for many years now,' he thought. He slowly walked past them with the help of Haruhi and into her apartment. It wasn't that bad, it wasn't an estate or anything but it was very nice with what he could see was a living/dining room and a nice kitchen. They got to the living room and Haruhi helped lower Chika onto the couch. He proceeded to take off his shoes and recline a bit.

"SO would you guys like some dinner?" Haruhi asked once they had all been settled in. She had done a quick sweep and none of the idiots had bothered to bring food with them or order any. She looked around the cupboard and found some mashed potatoes and there was the fish in the fridge that she had bought that morning. She decided that that would be a good meal and went to clear it with the guys. When they gave her the go ahead she started to cook the meal leaving the two brothers alone on the couch.

Chika was sitting there lost in his thoughts. When Haruhi had been the only one helping him stand he never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay there and he wanted her here right now. He felt his face getting hot again at the thought of this. 'NO what the hell are you thinking Yasuchika? You don't have feelings for her. You just think she is nice. I better call the doctor tomorrow to find out about this strange illness,' he thought looking away into the corner of the room. He then decided he would tell his brother that he was feeling warm and that he needed to see the doctor as soon as possible. Chika found the nearest paper and pen not feeling like signing something to his brother and wrote a note. It read: 'Mitsukuni I think that I need to see the doctor I feel a bit warm in my cheeks.' He handed the note to his brother and watched as Hunny read the whole thing.

"You are feeling warm Chika-chan? I'll go get Haru-chan's thermometer and then if you are not feeling better by tomorrow we can take you to the doctors alright?" Hunny asked getting up from his space on the couch. He walked into the kitchen where Haruhi was still cooking the dinner and came up beside her.

"Hey Haru-chan do you have a thermometer? Chika said he was feeling a little warm and we just want to make sure it isn't another fever," Hunny said looking at the young lady next to him.

"What? He is feeling warm? Yeah if you go into the bathroom and then open the medicine cabinet over the sink there should be a thermometer right next to the pain killers," Haruhi said going back to cooking the fish for dinner.

Hunny quickly walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and found what he was looking for. He was glad that Haruhi had a digital thermometer. The only thing he knew about the other ones was you had to shake them and if you got the silver liquid in your mouth it was poisonous. He came back out to the living room only to see his brother sitting in his corner of the couch seeming very tense. Hunny walked over and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. A few seconds later the thermometer beeped. Hunny looked at it and then looked at his nervous brother.

"You're fine Chika, see it says 37 degrees," Hunny said smiling at his brother. He knew that this had nothing to do with illness, but he also knew that his brother would never admit to having feelings at all for anything. 'I will let him figure this one out. He is smart and needs to realize his emotions in his own time,' Hunny thought.

"Dinner is ready," Haruhi called.

**A/N: So there is chapter 18 for you. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and Ch 19 should be up soon since I am now done with the really big finals. **nny Hnce


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here we go with chapter 19 thanks again to mcangel1976. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Haruhi, Chika, and Hunny were all sitting around the table after a wonderful dinner. Hunny was talking to them about a problem that he was having.

"I don't know what is going to happen with our father," Hunny said, "I don't think that they can get him on the charges that the Ootori's and Morinozuka's originally thought. Haruhi and I have been doing some research on that, but if there is something that they can get him on and we lose all our money I want to be prepared so for the time being I am going to continue at the job I have for now. So with that being said I will see both of you later."

Hunny walked out the door and went to catch a cab that would take him to his job. Haruhi turned to Chika.

"Hey there Yasuchika do you want me to help you with anything for bed?" Haruhi asked offering a hand to the youngest Haninozuka.

'Just walking to wherever I am going to sleep,' Chika signed to Haruhi. She smiled and put her arm around his shoulders. She felt a shiver under her hand. She figured that he must be cold and should help him down to his room. The boy leaned his weight on her and they made their way down the very small hallway to the room where Chika would be staying. When they got to the room Haruhi stopped to open the door.

"This is actually my room," she said looking at Chika, "But you are going to sleep here for now because the doctor said that you should stay in bed for a little while longer and a mat on the floor is not a bed." All of a sudden she felt weight drop on her arm. She looked to her left and saw Chika starting to sink to the floor. She helped him lower himself to the floor and then sat down next to him.

"What's wrong? Are you OK Yasuchika? What happened do I need to call a doctor for you?" she asked looking at him. He shook his head no.

'Don't want you to give up your room just for me,' he signed as he felt his stomach twist in several different ways. He made the mistake of putting his hand to his stomach.

"Chika your stomach? Does it hurt?" Haruhi asked. He shook his head no again.

'Just very full,' he signed. He started to wonder again why he was having symptoms of this strange illness. Chika decided that he would talk to his brother about it in the morning. They would need to call the doctor and get things worked out about whatever this was. Haruhi had gotten him to the futon by then and had lowered him down. Chika smiled at her for a reason that he couldn't understand. He then swung his feet into bed and got under the covers. Within a few minutes he was asleep.

_(LOAB)_

Hunny was balancing the books in his office with a mug of espresso next to him. 'This is hard. How am I ever going to stay awake?' he thought. He looked at the pile of work he had to do on his desk and sighed. It was going to be another very long night. Hunny rested his head in his hand and started back to work even though his thoughts kept drifting to his little brother and Haruhi and how they were doing. He wondered if his brother had figured out the strange 'illness' yet. About an hour later he was getting close to being finished with his work when he heard the front door to the hotel open. 'Who in the world could that be at about 2AM?' he thought and decided that he would help them when and if they decided to ring the bell on the front desk. Just then he felt himself tense, something wasn't right about what was going on in the lobby. He heard it, the voices.

"Stop it! Get off me! I want nothing to do with you," came the voice of a woman.

"Come on lovely you know you want to come with me," a man's voice rang out.

"NO really I don't now I suggest you back off!" The woman yelled.

Hunny's heart froze in chest when he heard this. He knew that he had to do something to help this woman that was obviously being put under a lot of stress by this random strange man that was in the lobby with her. Hunny rushed out of his back room to see the situation in the lobby. When he got there he saw the man in question with his hand around the woman's wrist.

"I suggest you let her go before things get ugly," Hunny threatened from behind the desk. The woman looked back at him in shock and the man started to laugh hysterically.

"Are you in primary school or something? What are you gonna do? Call the police? I will already have her taken away by then," the man said tightening his grip around the woman's wrist.

"Let her go."

"NO."

"Then you asked for it, prepare youself."

Hunny jumped out from behind the desk and ran over to the man. The first thing that he did was strike the man's wrist hard. The man let out a yelp of pain and immediately let go of the woman that he had been holding. Hunny told her to get behind the counter and she obeyed running quickly behind the front desk and sank to the floor. Behind her Hunny had just struck the man in the shoulder and delivered a ridge strike to his throat effectively knocking the man out. Hunny then rushed behind the desk and dialed for the police to come and get the man. When he finished his conversation he looked at the woman on the floor. There were big tears rolling down her cheeks and she was shaking. Hunny went to her and touched her shoulder.

"Hey there do you want a glass of water?" Hunny asked moving towards his office if she did. She shook her head no, but motioned for the boy to come closer to her.

"Can you just sit with me? How did you even know how to do that erm, what's your name?" the girl asked politely looking at her savior.

"Mitsukuni, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. And I was glad I could help, I didn't catch your name either," Hunny said smiling at the girl.

"Maria, my name is Maria. And I don't think I can thank you enough for what happened," she said just as they heard a car pull up to the front of the building. Mitsukuni helped her up and they walked towards the doors together.

"What seems to have happened here?" one of the policeman asked looking at the man on the floor and the small boy and the girl with him.

"You see I had to knock this man out because he was harassing Maria and grabbed her wrist. So I took him out," Hunny said his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Yes I was out late having some fun and I was walking back to the hotel to go to my room here and go to sleep. I got the distinct feeling that someone was following me, but ignored it because everyone is a little on edge at night. But when I got to the door there was a man that came in right behind me and then he started harassing me. He kept asking if I wanted to come with him, then Mitsukuni here came and saved me before you guys showed up," Maria stated wiping her eyes.

Thank you ma'am if we need any more information then we will call you, but for now you are free to go back to your room," The police officer said walking over to help with the unconscious man situation.

"Do you need anything else Maria?" Hunny questioned looking at the still shaken young woman.

"No I think I will be fine," she said with a smile.

"OK well if you need anything else then I am right here for the rest of the night. Just give the front desk a call and I will come to you," Hunny said smiling as he walked back towards his office.

"Thank you again," Maria called after him.

Hunny smiled to himself. He was glad that he could help. It made him realize something though, he could not give up martial arts. He had to continue doing the art that ran through his veins. He decided to meditate about it. As Hunny sat back down at his desk and picked up his pen he had one more thought, 'I really hope she calls the front desk.'

**A/N: There you are another chapter. HAPPY HOLIDAYS**HOwHOnny Hu


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20 already! It seems like not too long ago I was writing chapter seven. Please enjoy. **

Hunny was packing up his stuff in the office when he heard the phone ring at the front desk. It was about 4 A.M. and Hunny had a hunch of who was on the other end. He finished packing up the few papers and then walked over to the ringing phone at the front desk.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka how can I help you?" he asked even though he was certain it was Maria on the other end.

"Mitsukuni thank god you are still there I thought that your shift might have ended and I haven't been able to sleep. There has been so much running through my mind and I can't get the image out of my head and…..," Maria was cut off by Hunny.

"Do you want me to come up?" Hunny asked. He hadn't meant to cut her off, but something in him was worrying about the lady that he had just saved from potential harm.

"Yes," Maria said some of the tension going out of her voice. She was glad that she had caught him because she was sure that his shift was over and he would be at home by now.

"OK give me about two minutes Maria and then I will be up at your room," Hunny said and then hung up the phone. He rushed to the elevator and pushed the button for Maria's floor. Hunny tapped his foot wanting the elevator to go faster. He was also very confused as to why he wanted to see Maria so badly. He felt for her, but above all he wanted to make sure she was ok. He rushed to her room and knocked on the door telling her it was just Mitsukuni. She let him in and they sat down on the small sofa in her room. She had made coffee and offered him a cup. Hunny gratefully accepted the beverage and sat with her just talking for a while. He then remembered that his shift had been over for quite some time now and that he had to get to school.

"Will you be back at all tonight?" Maria asked.

"No tonight is my night off, but we can go out to dinner and hang out afterwards if you want, I don't really have anything to do tonight," Hunny responded liking the idea that she wanted him around.

"That sounds really nice," she said. Maria bid the teen farewell and sipped her coffee as she looked forward to that night.

_(LOAB)_

Chika was sitting around the apartment. Everyone was at school already. Everyone that is except him and of course Satoshi. Chika was mulling about wondering how his best friend was doing. He wanted Satoshi to come home very much, to know that they would both be OK. Not to mention he would have someone to hang out with considering they were both probably going to be laid up for a bit. Chika decided that the only thing he could do was read something, so he picked up his sign language book and started to review that. Chika read until he could read no more and put the book down. He looked at the clock above the TV in the living room. He gasped at what it read. It said that it was 4:30 PM, he had no idea that he had read the day away nor did he particularly care. He turned on the TV and started to watch some dumb American show about some guy named Sheldon and his best friend Leonard.

"Is this Leonard guy really that stupid to take all this shit from this Sheldon guy?" Chika said to the air in the room, "If I were him I would kick Sheldon's ass in a heartbeat and not let him get away with that stuff. Sheldon isn't that great anyway." Only then did Chika realize something about himself. That was the way that his and Satoshi's relationship worked. Satoshi was the Leonard and he was the Sheldon. Only difference was that Satoshi actually had the balls to beat Chika when something went wrong or Chika was being condescending. Chika looked at the clock again realizing it was 5:10. His heart leapt into his throat. 'Where is Haruhi? Even with club activities she should be home by noew. I know my brother has a dinner date, but where is she? Where is my Haruhi….wait what?!' he thought to himself. His Haruhi? When had he suddenly gained possession of the girl? Never. She was a human not a possession and she certainly wasn't his. Chika felt his face get warm again. He was really getting sick of that happening every time he thought about Haruhi. He decided that the best thing to do was to check his cell phone to see if she had texted about some adventure that the idiot Tamaki had dragged her on. When he got his ceand ll phone from the kitchen there was a message from her and Chika quickly opened it. He sighed with relief that a) she was not out with Tamaki and b) she was not home yet because she was at a study group until 6PM.

Just then Chika's stomach growled. He wondered what there was to eat and it dawned on him that Haruhi would not be home until later and that she probably wouldn't feel like cooking. 'well I could try my hand at the cooking thing. I mean even if I screw it up there is always cereal in the pantry,' he thought getting out the ingredients he needed. Chika was going to try his hand at fish. He had eaten it enough times and it seemed simple enough to bake some fish. He then looked around for a topping. The only thing he could find that sounded remotely good was mangos. He looked in the cupboard and saw that there were many spices including his favorite, ginger. Chika went online and looked up what you could do with mangos and ginger. He found a recipe for a chutney and made sure he had all the ingredients. 'That's what I'll do I don't think I can screw that up too badly.' He started to cook the chutney and after he had added the mangos into the mixture, and a few almonds he reduced the heat and let the mixture simmer while he put the Sole in to bake. He then sat down for a little bit folding some napkins in random origami shapes. He went to check on the fish and the chutney and they were both looking pretty good so he turned the heat off on the chutney and took the fish out of the oven. Putting the fish on plates he brushed some chutney sauce onto the fish pieces and then surrounded each with a few mango chunks. Just as he was setting the plates down on the table he heard the door open.

"Dad are you home?" Haruhi asked thinking that her father had come home early to make dinner for her, "How many times do I have to tell you that I am capable of making dinner even f it is later. Dad?" Haruhi was now growing a bit concerned. Her father was not responding. She ran to the living room and the only person that she saw was Chika setting some plates with some interesting looking fish on the table. He looked up and motioned for her to sit. She sat down.

'Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just got bored and made fish,' chika signed to Haruhi.

'Thank you this helps out a lot. Where did you learn to cook and make the plates so nice looking?' Haruhi signed back.

'Well this is my first time cooking, but the plates looking nice is from all those god forsaken family dinners,' Chika signed back smirking at her.

'Damn rich bastard,' she signed back earning a bigger smirk from the younger Haninozuka.

Haruhi took a bite of the fish at the same time that Chika did. Her eyes widened and she looked up at the boy sitting across from her.

"Chika this is amazing. I have never tasted mango chutney like this before. Where did you get the recipe?" Haruhi asked amazed at how the boy managed to cook this without ever having cooked before.

'I tweaked a recipe I found on the internet,' Chika signed ,' There is a little bit of lemon on the fish to cut the sweetness of the mangos.

"Well if you want to cook when I have study group until you go back to school then you are more than welcome to do that. It would help me out a lot too. And the doctor said that this level of physical activity is perfect for the stage you are at now," Haruhi said smiling. They both dug in to finish the rest of the amazing dinner that Chika made.

_(LOAB)_

Meanwhile, Hunny had gone to pick up Maria for dinner. They were going to go to a sushi restaurant. Hunny was using up some of the money on his card, but Maria was well worth the money. Hunny got to her room and knocked on the door once again announcing himself. Maria opened the door while quickly gathering her handbag. She looked wonderful in her dress of midnight blue. It was tea length and had off the shoulder sleeves. Hunny was dressed in a casual black suit with a matching tie. He escorted Maria out of the hotel and into a waiting cab. They drove the three blocks to the restaurant and Hunny handed the driver some money before taking Maria by the hand and leading her into the restaurant. They were seated at a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"What brings you to Japan? What do you do for a living?" Hunny asked curious about the woman sitting across from him.

"Well I work in international business. And I am in Japan to close some deals with a large company. The Ootori group. I feel honored and scared at the same time. Yoshio the head can be a little intimidating sometimes," she said not knowing that the boy sitting across from her was best friends with the third son.

"Oh so you met Kyo-chan's father. Kyouya is the third son. He is one of my good friends and I know that Yoshio can be very intimidating, but if you keep your cool you can get what you want," Hunny said smiling at her. She smiled back and they continued to talk.

"SO what are your interests Maria?" Hunny asked after they had ordered their food.

"Well I do love to read. And as you can probably conclude from the other night I like to be out late. I also love cooking and baking. Vegan stuff of course because I like to make sure that everyone I know can have a piece of what I am making," Maria said as she sipped on her glass of wine.

"One of my best friends likes to cook too. She is really good at it. I am currently living with her and I am sure she would love to exchange some recipes with you, Maria," he saw her face fall and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Oh so you live with her that's nice I am sure she is very happy," Maria said.

"Oh no not like that. My brother is living there too he had an illness and our father tried to kidnap him so we decided to lay low for a while," Hunny said and watched as Maria let out a breath. The food came and they had some delicious ootoro with sauce. When the meal was finished the couple headed out of the restaurant and back to the hotel to share a few glasses of champagne and maybe watch a movie. Hunny felt feeling developing towards Maria. He just hoped that leaving his brother and Haruhi alone for the night was enough to make Chika realize his feeling for the Natural Host.

**A/N: So there is chapter 20! I hope you liked it I am having a lot of fun writing this story and I am going to be sad when this is over, but there will be many more sequals of this story to come.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So here is chapter 21. It should be exciting!**

Hunny woke up and took in his surroundings. This was clearly not his bedroom and he was clearly not at Haru-chan's house. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. Then everything came crashing back to him. The night before when Maria had called him up after his shift. The champagne they had had while watching a movie. Hunny looked at his watch and realized that he had missed half the school day, but he really didn't care. He would skip that day and just get the missed work from one of his classmates the next day. He put his head back on the couch and got lost in his thoughts about how his two cousins were doing. Takashi had skipped school this week in order to be at the hospital as often as possible to see Satoshi. According to Takashi's texts though Satoshi was doing much better and was no longer in the ICU. When Hunny had told Chika about his best friend Chika was overjoyed with the news that he might not be alone anymore. Just then something pulled Hunny out of his thoughts. A stirring was occurring on his shoulder and he looked over to see Maria's eyes opening. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey there Mitsukuni. I had a lot of fun last night. Oh god aren't you late for class?!" she exclaimed looking at her own watch.

"Calm down Maria. I decided to skip today. I have a friend in class that will definitely get all the notes for me. I didn't want to wake you up so I figured I would just wait here until you did," Hunny smiled at her.

"Well since you are here would you like some breakfast?" Maria asked stretching her cramped muscles. She wasn't used to sleeping on the floor.

"Sure where should we go?" Hunny asked seeing that there was no kitchen in the hotel room.

"I don't know. Where do you recommend?"

"There is this nice place around the corner that makes a good brunch."

"Let's go there."

"OK I'll call for a cab and in the meantime we can get ready," Hunny said pulling out his cell phone. He called for a cab while maria was in the shower. When she got out he jumped in really wuick and was dressed in a few moments. Both walked out together in business casual wear. They pulled around thecorner and when Maria saw the place she gasped.

"You are a night auditor. How could you possibly afford a glass of wine here?" Maria asked thinking that there was more to this guy than met the eye. She thought that the dinner the other night was fancy, but she had never gotten a look at the bill.

"I'll tell you that after we are seated. After you ma'am," Hunny said holding open the door for Maria.

"Hello sir a table for two," Hunny said looking at the host.

"I am sorry but you two are not dressed to our standards. I must ask you to leave," the host said.

"Well, I can see you are new here."

"Yes just started yesterday. Is there a problem?"

"I need a table for two. Name is Haninozuka," Hunny said with both hands in his pockets.

"Yes sir my apologies. Would it inconvenience you to wait five minutes while we prepare a table?"

"Not at all take your time we are in no rush, unless you have something to do Maria?" Hunny asked.

"No I have a dinner with the Ootori's later but no rush for me either."

"How did that go? Did you get Yoshio to bend to your will?" Hunny asked wondering if this woman had trumped the patriarch of the Ootori family.

"Not yet he is still wanting to go lower than I wish, but I think I can manage to change that tonight," she said smirking, "Now tell me how are you able to afford all this. I mean the sushi last night even though it was ootoro was fairly inexpensive."

"No that wasn't cheap at all but you are well worth the money. The reason that I can afford everything is I actually have quite a bit of money. You heard my last name. I am the oldest son of the Haninozukas. The most prominent martial arts family in Japan. I am staying with my friend and working a job because as I told you last night my dad caused my brother some trouble. SO now you know who I actually am," Hunny said hoping this wouldn't affect anything.

"Wow I never thought that I would be having lunch with someone like you," Maria stated sipping on some orange juice.

"well I never thought that someone like you was daring enough to take on Yoshio," Hunny said winking at her. They finished up brunch and decided to part ways after exchanging numbers. Hunny wanted to know if Maria was actually going to be the first business woman to get what s_he _wanted from Yoshio.

Hunny had received a text from his uncle and was heading over to the hospital to have a tal with the family about something or other.

_(LOAB)_

Chika was sitting at home looking on the computer for more basic recipes that he could tweak. He wanted to make something nice for dinner tonight and as far as he knew everyone including his brother and Ranka would be home. He wanted to impress Ranka with his skill and he really had no clue why. Chika had also decided to text Kyouya about the problem he was having with the stomach and fever. Kyouya had agreed to send a doctor over early in the afternoon. Chika copied down some recipes and thought that he would decide later which ones he would use. Right now he was tired and didn't really want to think about too much. A nap seemed to be the best option. Chika made his way down to his room and fell onto the bed. What seemed like five minutes later he was woken by the doorbell. He rubbed his eyes and made himself get out of bed. When he opened the door a doctor was standing on the other side. He had totally forgotten that the doctor was coming, but gestured for the man to come in.

"Hello there Yasuchika. I was informed that you needed to be looked at. You have said that your symptoms include feeling flushed and a bit nauseated whenever you are around Haruhi and you think that this illness keeps recurring?" the doctor asked making sure that he had gotten the information right. Chika nodded his head and looked at the doctor.

"Well I think that it is nothing, but I am going to prescribe something to be on the safe side," the doctor said quickly scribbling something on his pad and handing it to the young man. Chika nodded his head and showed the doctor to the door. He would have his brother fill the prescription to tomorrow. The doctor had prescribed a anti- nausea to Chika, however, on the bottom the doctor had quickly scribbled next to his name falsus sum. Chika didn't catch this and decided to go back to deciding which recipe to use. He decided on a chicken dish with a spicy sauce and basil sprigs. This wasn't his first choice, but Haruhi had all the ingredients for that dish in the cupboard and fridge.

_(LOAB)_

Hunny walked into the hospital and asked where Satohsi Morinozuka's room was. The receptionist directed him to the right floor and Hunny headed up there immediately. When he got there he stepped inside the room, but was immediately led down the hallway by his uncle. They went to the waiting room and sat down. Akira began to talk.

"We can't get your dad on anything that happened to Chika or Satoshi. The doctor went crazy. We can't prove your father told the doctor to inject your brother with anything. We also can't prove that your dad ordered the doctor to beat the hell out of Satoshi. We don't have a case Mistukuni," Akira said hoping that his nephew would understand everything.

"Is there anything that we could do to get my dad away from us?" Hunny asked hoping that his uncle had something up his sleeve.

"There is only one thing I can think of, banishment. If you want him gone we have to tell him that he has no honor left and is banished for life. That is the only thing we can do. Takashi and I will be there for backup, but you are the one that has to do it. Are you Ok with that?"

"Of course I am. If it means Chika will be safe then I will definatley do that for him. When can we do this?" Hunny asked wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

" Whenever you want," Akira said.

"Then let us do this at the end of the week. I have some business to take of before then," Hunny said wishing that he could do it tomorrow. First off he needed a lawyer. Not because he was going to banish his father but because he would need to apply for custody of Chika. Although they were hiding out according to law Yorihisa was still the legal guardian of Chika and that had to change. Second Hunny had to quit his job, but he needed to give them a bit of notice so that they could find someone else. And third he had to talk to Chika about things like if they wanted to move back to the estate after all was said and done.

"Very well. Takashi and I will prepare. And we will be in touch about Satoshi," Akira said getting up and leaving. Hunny pulled out his cell phone and texted the one person he knew that could get anyone out of a bund, Kyouya. Kyouya agreed to help Hunny and said they should meet tomorrow, but Hunny insisted that they meet that afternoon. Kyouya reluctantly agreed saying the meeting would have to be short. Hunny understood that Kyouya would have to attend the dinner that Maria was attending that night. Hunny would make the meeting very quick. He called for a cab and ten minutes later was pulling up to the Ootori mansion. He was led to the study where he saw Kyouya sitting with the lawyer.

"Hello senpai, I would like you to meet the best custody lawyer we can supply," Kyouya said.

"It is a pleasure Mitsukuni, I am Hiroto. Mr. Ootori here has told me that you wish to gain custody over your brother. I can help you with that. When would you wish to start the process?' he asked. If it was now that was fine he had all the paperwork they would need to do.

"Now if that does not inconvenience you," Hunny said hoping that the man had all the paperwork on hand. He figured though if Kyouya had found him then the man was bound to be prepared for anything that came his way.

"That is fine. We shall start right away although I must say the paperwork alone will take a few days."

"That is fine as long as it gets done I am happy," Hunny said.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me I have to attend a dinner shortly and am not ready yet," Kyouya said bowing to the two men in the room.

"Not a problem at all Kyouya," Hunny said crossing his fingers that everything went well for Maria. The lawyer and Hunny started talking about what was to be done as certain paperwork was pulled out. They got started on the paperwork immediately. When it came to Chika, Hunny did not want to waste a spare minute.

_(LOAB)_

Chika was at the stove cooking up the sauce for the pork. The pork was in the oven baking and Chika was happy with the way it smelled. He was excited to be cooking again, not to mention it gave him something to do. Just then he heard the door open and looked over to see it was Haruhi who had walked in. He continued stirring the sauce.

"Chika once again that sauce smells excellent," she commented her mouth watering a bit. She couldn't wait to eat the dish. She helped him by getting the pork out of the oven and the plates out of the cupboard. Soon though Haruhi experienced something she had never experienced before. She was being shooed out of her kitchen. She obliged though and went into the living room to study. Soon there were fantastic plates of pork being placed on the table. She took in a whiff and was tempted to eat it right then. Her thoughts of the food were interrupted by the door opening again and she looked up to see her father come in the door followed closely by Hunny.

"Hey guys dinner is ready come on in and eat," she stated taking her place at the table.

Everyone dug into the pork finding it very good. Chika was eating some fish he had cooked for himself. Pork seemed a little fatty and he had been told to stay away from things like that.

"Haruhi my dear this is excellent," Ranka said. He knew his daughter could cook, but this was her best dish yet. It tasted like it came out of a resetaurant.

"Yes it is. I always love your cooking Haru-chan," Hunny said taking another mouthful.

"Actually it's not mine. Chika cooked this," Haruhi said. All of sudden Hunny's chopsticks fell onto his plate and he stared at his brother.

"This is yours Chika-chan? I didn't even know you could cook," Hunny said looking in awe at his brother. 'This is the one thing that Chika surpasses me in. Who would have guessed," Hunny thought finishing the rest of his pork. He was proud of his little brother.

"So how was your day Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's just say I talked to a few people and this is going to be the longest week of my life," Hunny said.

**A/N: Chapter 21! A big thanks to mcangel1976! Now the rest of the story should flow and be wrapping up soon! Please R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

n** A/N: here is chapter 22. Sorry it took so long. I do not own OHSHC although I wish I did. Also the updates may be a little slow because my parents are getting on me about my classes. **

Satoshi woke up in his hospital bed and looked around the room. His brother was sitting on his right and there was no one else to be seen in the room. ' I really want to get out of here,' Satoshi thought. As if someone had answered him a doctor walked in. In his hand were the papers that Satoshi had been waiting for for many weeks.

"Hey there Satoshi are you ready to get out of this place?" the doctor asked smiling. They had gotten chest X-rays for Satoshi just the day before and everything seemed clear. They didn't want to keep the kid any longer. The doctor had Akira sign the papers and then walked over to Satoshi and took the oxygen mask off Satoshi's face. A nurse came in and took the IV out of his arm and put a bandage over the point where the catheter had been.

"Thank you," satoshi tried to say but his voice was very scratchy and It hurt to speak. He rubbed his throat and gave the doctor a curious look.

"That is normal at first. Its from being intubated. Your voice should be better in a few weeks," the doctor said.

The nurse then came over and helped Satoshi change into some sweats and a t-shirt while he was still in his bed. He then sat up and was ready to go. He had been waiting to get out of here and the first thing that he was going to do was surprise his best friend with a visit. Satoshi went to get up, but his legs failed him. They felt like Jell-O. Before he could even touch the ground Taka was there to catch him.

"You will find your feet soon enough," the doctor said, "well you are all ready to go. So you may leave whenever you want."

Satoshi motioned to his brother saying that he wanted to get out right now. Mori agreed and helped his little brother to the door and down the hall until they were out of the building. Satoshi took in a breath of the fresh air something that he hadn't tasted in a long while. It smelled good and full of scents. He missed all of those. He was happy about one thing and that was the fact that he had gotten out in time to eat lunch. But first he had to visit his cousin.

_(LOAB)_

There was a knock on the front door of the apartment. Haruhi wondered who it could be at this time. She decided to open the door to see who it was and was very surprised to see the two Morinozuka brothers in the doorway.

"Come in please," she said. She was sure that Chika would be happy to see them. After all they had been through these two best friends would finally be reunited and able to be together whenever they wanted.

They entered the apartment and walked toward the living room where Haruhi told them Chika was sitting getting ahead on some of the school work that he had missed. Chika heard footsteps and when he looked up he dropped his pencil. To say he was shocked wouldn't begin to describe the look that he had. His best friend and cousin was standing in the doorway. Satoshi looked a bit weak and was leaning on his brother, but he was here. Satoshi was here and not laying somewhere in a hospital. Chika was so happy and didn't try to stop the grin spreading over his face. Satoshi entered the room and sat down next to Chika with a matching grin plastered on his face.

"Hey there buddy," Satoshi managed to say in a hoarse voice. Chika raised an eyebrow at him silently communicating. "Don't worry Yasuchika voice change isn't permanent. Should be better in a few weeks." Chika smiled at this knowing that his voice would take a bit longer to come back. Satoshi looked over to see what his cousin was trying to work on. He saw that his cousin was working on some chemistry. Satoshi also noticed the eraser marks that his cousin had all over the page. He considered it for a moment and then picked up the pencil that Chika had dropped. He erased some of the work and rewrote it on the paper.

"You needed two waters to balance it out," he said coughing a little.

"Little brother you need to stop talking," Mori said simply. He didn't want his little brother to damage his voice permenantly.

Chika nodded in thanks to his friend. He would never have been able to figure that out. Chemistry was not his strong point. The two sat there for a while just silently communicating. All of a sudden Haruhi came into the room and Chika looked up at her.

"Me or you tonight?" she said and Satoshi looked between the two of them very confused as to what she meant. "Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure we don't have anywhere to be anytime soon," Mori said knowing that Satoshi wanted to spend more time with his best friend.

Chika pointed to himself and that is when Satoshi got it. His buddy was going to be cooking tonight. Satoshi didn't know if he agreed with the choice that his brother made, but Taka was rarely wrong so he decided to go along with it. 'What the heck is he going to cook? I really don't want burnt fish tonight,' Satoshi thought. As his best friend went to start dinner Satoshi started to look at Chika's chemistry book. Even though he was a bit tired Satoshi was ready to get back to studying. He missed the structure of school and all the lessons that he had to go through. He loved math and science and couldn't wait to get back. AS he was paging through Chika's chemistry he smelled something coming from the kitchen. It smelled like fish, but not burnt fish.

"Ok dinner is served," Haruhi interpreted for Chika as she helped him carry the dishes out to the table in the living room. As they sat down and started to eat Mori asked the question that had been on his mind since the moment he walked in.

"Where is Mitsukuni?" he was worried about his cousin and was wondering if he had to go after him.

"He is with the lawyer that Kyoya-senpai recommended to him last week. They are going through tons of paperwork right now. He said he won't be home until tomorrow morning," Haruhi responded.

"What is the paperwork for?" Mori inquired wanting conformation on his suspicions.

Haruhi sent Hunny a quick text message and then looked at both of the Morinozukas. "He is working on the paperwork to get custody of Chika. He is also seeing if they can get his father on anything. So far it is nothing. They don't have a case."

Chika looked at her shocked. He hadn't known his brother was trying to get custody or put their father in jail. He breathed a sigh of relief though. It would be good to have Mitsukuni as his guardian. Not to mention having his father gone if they could manage that would make everyone's life a lot easier. Haruhi wouldn't have to sleep on the floor anymore. He looked up at Satoshi who was looking at his plate curiously. Satoshi was looking at his fish like it was some foreign matter.

"What the hell Yasuchika? This is really good. Like better than cook does at home," Satoshi said looking at his best friend wondering where he learned to cook like that. Chika just grinned back communicating a silent thank you to his best friend. They finished up dinner and that was when Satoshi admitted he was getting a little tired. Mori decided that it was best if they left, his little brother did need rest even though he had been in the hospital all those weeks.

Chika helped Haruhi clean up the dishes in the kitchen. She was drying and he was washing. When he handed her one of the dishes his hand brushed over hers and he felt his cheeks go hot. 'What the hell is up with this?' he thought. He figured it might be the fever and decided to take some of the medication prescribed to him before he went to bed that night.

Haruhi had accidentally bumped Chika's hand. She was about to apologize when she glanced over and saw that the boy's cheeks had gone a darker shade of pink. 'I wonder what that means? Could he have feelings for someone that he is thinking about right now and my touch just heightened his thought experience?' she wondered. She decided it was no big deal and went back to drying the dishes that were handed to her.

Meanwhile, Hunny had snuck out for some dinner after his meeting with the lawyer. They still couldn't charge his father with anything, but they were going to accuse Ritsu of a myriad of things that he had done to Chika and Satoshi. Hunny however couldn't wait for the meeting to be over. He was meeting Maria for dinner again and his heart felt light at the thought for some reason. The lady he was seeing he had found out, through Kyoya, was brilliant. She was only 18 and a broker working with the Ootori group already. She had texted him earlier that day wondering if he wanted to come to dinner with her and Hunny couldn't resist and invitation from her. He walked into the restaurant and saw that Maria was already seated at a table. He sat down with her and they ordered their food. Then they began to talk and not the 'I want to get to know you' talk.

"SO how have things been going with Yoshio?" Hunny asked.

"Very well actually. We are currently working on the stock for the medical supply company. Numbers are looking good," Maria said, "what about you. Everything going alright with the custody?"

"Yeah everything is going great with that I just filed the papers yesterday. As for the charges against my father we have none. I am going to discuss options with my uncle tomorrow. He should know what to do."

"That is good. Call me when you find out about what happens with Akira. How is everything going with your little brother?" Maria asked. She was always curious to see how the younger Haninozuka was doing.

"He is doing fine. Back on his feet for small amounts of time. We also discovered that he is a really good cook. On the health side he is good too. Nothing bad has happened since he got out of the hospital. I think the only thing he has wrong with him is a crush on Haruhi. He doesn't know it yet, he still thinks that it is a remnant of his illness, but I decided to let him find out his feelings on his own," Hunny said smiling at Maria. He did enjoy her company very much, "Hey you should come over for dinner sometime Maria! It would be fun and then you would get to meet everyone. Granted Chika still can't talk, but we can get past that."

"That would be really nice, Mitsukuni. I would enjoy to meet your friends and your brother," she said smiling.

"How about this Saturday for dinner?"

"Ooo no good for me I have an Ootori dinner that I cannot afford to miss. It could determine my career. How about Friday?"

"Sounds good to me. I will see you then. I'll text you the address so you can tell the driver where to go. What is your address so I can tell him where to go?" Hunny asked and looked up when Maria didn't respond right away.

"It really is alright I will just get a cab to the location," she said not wanting Mitsukuni to know about her apartment.

"No really its alright," Hunny said looking at Maria. There was clearly something that was going on that she didn't want him to know about, "What don't you want me to know about?"

"It's nothing just tell him to pick me up at the hotel that we met at."

"Sound good to me," Hunny said with a bit of hesitation in his voice, "Hey I was thinking of going away the weekend after this one. Would you like to join me? We can go wherever you want I hadn't had a destination planned out yet."

"Hokkaido? I've always wanted to go there I have heard that it is very beautiful."

"Hokkaido it is then," Hunny said smiling. He couldn't wait to get some one on one time with Maria that was longer than a lunch date. The two parted happy that they were going to get to spend some quality time together.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: SO here we go with chapter 23. There should only be one or two more chapters after this one and then onto some more stories. The weekend with Maria and Hunny will not be put in this story. I am making it into a two shot creatively name Hokkaido. SO look for that! ^^ I don't own ouran although if I was kyouya I would buy it out from under Bisco Hatori and then obviously give management rights over to her while still owning it.**

Hunny was nervous the next day when he woke up. He didn't have a case against his father and he was meeting with his uncle to see what they could do about that. He didn't know if there was anything that they could do. Hi uncle may have an idea though. Hunny got up out of his bed at Haruhi's and got showered and dressed for the day. He went into the kitchen ready to get himself some toast when he saw that his little brother was in there making eggs, for both of them.

"Hey that smells really good Chika-chan. Why are you up so early?" Hunny asked. His brother didn't have to be anywhere and really couldn't go anywhere for a while. Hunny saw his brother shrug and interpreted that as 'I just couldn't sleep.' Both brothers sat down at the table in the living room and quietly ate their eggs. Hunny smiled at his brother's cooking. It was the thing that Chika had found that surpassed him. 'He will never be better at martial arts than me,' Hunny thought, 'I have a natural way that makes it so easy for me. Chika-chan has just the ability to cook without thinking. I can't microwave ramen without messing something up.' Just then he felt a hand on his arm and looked up. A very concerned Chika was looking back at him. Only then did Hunny realize he had been staring at a forkful of eggs for a few minutes.

"I'm fine Chika-chan I just got lost in my thoughts is all," Hunny said. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out to see that he had a text message. It was from his uncle saying that a car should be there soon to pick him up. He looked nervous. He loved his uncle but was nervous to see what the Morinozuka patriarch had in store for his father. Soon the car pulled around and a reluctant Hunny left his brother in the apartment to fend for himself. Hunny ran through options in his head that might be possible, but none of them seemed to make any sense. Finally he arrived at the Morinozuka estate and found that his uncle was there waiting for him at the main gate. They walked into the house together and made their way to the office before Akira started to talk.

"Mitsukuni, I have gone over everything with our lawyer also in case we missed something but they are right. We have no case. There is nothing that we can put your father away for. I think we will have to resort to more old fashioned methods. I have gone through many options and I think that your only option is to banish your father and become the patriarch of the Haninozuka family. We will tell him to leave stripped of his honor and all his finances. He will never be allowed back here again as long as he lives. What do you think of that plan?" Akira said looking at his nephew. He really thought that this was the best option.

"I think that your plan is a good one Akira. I wish to have you and Takashi with me when I banish him so there can be witnesses. I think we should pay him a visit in about a week. That will be after the court date that we face for custody of Yasuchika," Hunny said looking at his uncle.

"A week it is then. Also one more thing Mitsukuni. I think that you and your brother should move in here. Now that Satoshi is out of the hospital we will be around more and as you know it is perfectly safe here."

"Thank you uncle. I think that we will stay with Haruhi until this is over next week, but after that I would be willing to take you up on that offer."

"OK. Thank you for coming call me if there is anything you need."

"I will," Hunny said as he left the estate. He needed a little fresh air and time to cope with everything that was about to go on in his life so he instructed the driver to take him to a park before he went back to Haruhi's apartment.

(at Haruhi's apartment)

Haruhi was just getting up for the day. She was glad to get a bit of extra sleep on Saturday so she would have enough energy to get ahead on her school work. She had slept on the floor of her dad's room the previous night not wanting to be awoken early by Hunny. She went out into the kitchen and saw Chika standing there drinking a glass of milk.

"Morning," she said and he jumped, "Sorry Chika I didn't mean to scare you. You seem up early."

'Would you like something to eat?' Chika signed to her. He had been lost in thoughts about various things and was startled that she came in. He wanted to make her something though. To impress her even more with his cooking. And he didn't know why. He knew he couldn't be developing feelings for her, right? Maybe? He didn't know but pushed the thought out of his head figuring he cared about her so much because she was nice and a friend.

"Yeah I'll have some eggs, but I can make them. You need to rest," Haruhi said looking in the fridge. She felt a presence behind her and looked back to see Chika standing next to her. Before she saw what was happening the eggs were in Chika's hands and he was walking away from the fridge. 'Damn martial artists,' she thought to herself. "Chika you need rest you are going to hurt yourself."

'I don't think that making you eggs is going to do much harm,' he signed, 'please you were kind enough to give me your bed I have to return the favor.' Haruhi smiled at the young man and decided that fighting with him wasn't going to get them anywhere and that was not good. She sat at the table and waited for her eggs to be done. Soon Chika was walking in with a plate of food. He set it down in front of her and studied her as she ate. Haruhi Fujioka was an interesting person to say the least. He drifted off into a daydream. He was making some food for Haruhi and they were sitting together just talking about the day and how things had gone. Just then he was snapped out of his daydream by said Haruhi.

"Chika? Are you OK? What happened?" she asked not knowing why she was so concerned for the boy. Chika nodded and both made to move to get their textbooks. They sat together at the table doing their homework. Haruhi was working on her traditional Japanese homework when she heard a snap next to her. She looked over to see an angry Chika with a pencil snapped in half in his hands. She touched his arm and he jumped. He looked down only just then realizing what he had done.

"What are you having trouble with maybe I can help," she offered. She didn't know if she could actually help him, but she could try.

'English,' he signed back to her. It was his least favorite subject, but he thought it might be beneficial so he took it anyway.

"I love English! What do you need help with?" she asked smiling over at Chika. He felt his stomach turn a little but decided to ignore it. He showed her what he was having problems with and she guided him through it giving him examples and telling him why things were the way they were.

Hunny had just gotten back from the park and was walking up the stairs to haruhi's apartment. He turned the key in the lock and walked in to a sight that pleased him. He saw a smiling Haruhi sitting at the table with a slightly confused Chika. 'Maybe they are finally understanding the fact that they have feelings for each other. Then again this is Haruhi and my brother so maybe not,' he thought smiling to himself.

**A/N: so there is chapter 23! I cant believe it got this far! I am so excited to finish up this story. I know this is a shorter chapter but I thought we needed some Haru Chika moment….sorry if Chika is OOC and HAru-chan for that matter too. But love does crazy things to people. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: so here is the last Chapter Of LOAB. I hope you have all enjoyed this story. Look for LOAB II coming soon and also LOAB III. As I have always said before. I do not own OHSHC. But enough of that on with the last chapter!**

Hunny walked into the court room with his lawyer. Today was the day. The day that Hunny and his father would battle for custody over Chika. Since the court could not prove anything had happened they also needed Chika, Penny, and the ICU doctor to testify against Yorihisa. So all of them walked into the court room and took their respective seats. Penny sat there calmly with her hands folded in her lap, she was anything but calm. Penny hoped that her testimony would be enough to help Chika. She would hate to see the child remain in the care of a clearly unloving, unforgiving, neglectful parent. Penny looked to her right and saw Chika sitting there looking more nervous than he ever had. Her heart broke a bit and then she touched his shoulder getting a look from him.

"It's going to be alright," she said to him. Chika gave her a small smile that tried to reassure her that he was OK.

Chika was scared shitless of what he was about to do. He had to testify against his father. This was going to be hard. And Satoshi wasn't there to lean on either. Not that Chika blamed his best friend for not coming. Satoshi had ,after all, just gotten over a major illness. He was unsure how to sign all this and was hoping that he didn't have to play twenty questions with the judge. Just then a lady came over and introduced Chika to another woman, named Kimi that would be his interpreter. Chika breathed a small sigh of relief that he would have someone there to help him out. He was still nervous though and wondered how this was all going to work. Surely if he was testifying they wouldn't bring his dad in the courtroom, would they? He was so nervous and felt his heart catch in his throat. Then it happened. Chika got the answer to his question. The courtroom door opened. In walked Yorihisa Haninozuka. Chika tensed and started to breathe a little harder. He was nervous at the sight of his dad and there were thoughts running through his head. 'Is dad gonna hurt me? What if he tries something while I am testifying? Will he still have custody when this is all over?'

"Sweetie, try to relax. He can't hurt you here," Penny said trying to comfort the child next to her. She was worried that Chika would have a full blown panic attack in the court room. Not that that wouldn't make the case, but it wasn't healthy for the child sitting next to her. She saw Chika slow his breathing and knew that everything was going to be alright. Then the hearing started. Chika knew this would most likely come down to his word. This scared him because he did not know if the judge would believe him or his father.

The judge started off by asking some questions to Yorihisa. They were mainly about financial situations and what Yorihisa was planning on if he gained custody of his son. Yorihisa explained how financially well off he was and that he planned to take care of Chika in the same good way that he always had. This made Chika clench his fists that his father was outright lying under oath. Then again his father could be delusional. All Chika knew was that he wanted to testify against his father and get the hell out of his clutches once and for all.

Penny was then called to speak about things that had happened at the hospital. She tried her best to say that Yorihisa had caused his son to have a panic attack, but in the end her argument didn't hold up. Neither she nor the doctor was in the room when Chika had started to have a panic attack and they couldn't be sure that it wasn't just a freak coincidence. It didn't deem Yorihisa an unfit parent. It was down to Chika now. He had to make it clear that his father was not a good person and not fit to care for someone else, even his own child.

"Yasuchika. Let us have the reasons of why your father should not be allowed to keep you in his custody," the judge said looking at the kid in front of him. Yasuchika was obviously nervous from the sweat trailing down his face. Chika started to sign away and Kimi interpreted it for him.

"He says that his father abandoned him," was the first thing out of her mouth. Yorihisa stood up in a rage.

"Abandoned you? I never abandoned you. Who gave you a bed and a house to live in? Me! And you say I abandoned you?" Yorihisa said.

The judge looked over at the young boy and saw that Yasuchika had recoiled slightly and was gripping his seat at the father's outburst.

"Mr. Haninozuka sit down. Let your son finish," the judge said.

Chika warily started to sign again his fingers stumbling together at moments. He looked down at his hands for a moment and realized how badly they were shaking. He had to make more accusations. To bring down his father. HE was not going to lie though. Not like his father. He quickly signed something his fingers getting tangled.

"Can you sign that again sweetie?" Kimi asked and Chika obliged the lady in front of him. She didn't like what he signed but knew she had to repeat it. "My father has neglected my health."

"In what way?" The judge asked.

"He has been strict and kept me on a strict diet since I was 12. Nothing more than bread and water for breakfast. If I had more than that or tried to sneak a snack between meals then I would be made to skip the next meal and instead exercise," Kimi finished for him. It made her sad to have to repeat some of the things that were said here. Yorihisa couldn't argue though, he had done that to his son.

"Did anything harmful ever occur to you because of that?" the judge asked seeing where this was going.

"Yes. Sometimes I would pass out or throw up after training too hard. I even even…repeat that please your hands are getting jumbled up," Kimi said quickly trying to reread what the kid had said. He held up his hand silently asking for a moment. They gave it to him and Chika tried to stop his body from shaking so badly. He felt some sweat drip down his face and wiped it away. He had looked at his father and now decided instead to look at the floor. He continued signing to Kimi.

"He says that sometimes he would pass out from dehydration during exercise and his father would force him to get back up and keep training."

Hunny's eyes widened at this. This had been going on for years and Chika never thought to come to him? Hunny felt bad for not noticing sooner. He little brother had been neglected for so many years. He was hoping beyond hope that that was enough to get his dad.

"Yasuchika? If you were to pick who would you rather live with, your brother or your father?" the judge asked. Chika didn't hesitate and pointed to his brother.

"What the hell Yasuchika? You want to pick your unworthy, sweets loving brother? Look at all that I have given you. A good life, a good education, a house to live in, and superior martial arts training and this is what you do to me. To your own father?" Yorihisa said knowing that he had already lost his son.

Chika was visibly shaking in his seat trying to calm his breathing and not cry. He was petrified of what might happen next. His father had never hit him, but for some reason that was the thing that was on the forefront of Chika's mind. He wanted to get out of there and run, but he knew that he had to stay put and see this through.

"That is enough Mr. Haninozuka. Sit down," the judge ordered and Yorihisa obeyed.

"Now, Mitsukuni Haninozuka since you are the one that wants custody over your brother I have to ask you, by what means are you planning to take care of your brother?" The judge asked wondering how an 18 year old had the means to support another person.

"I have a job currently as a night auditor at the Hyatt in the city. I am also looking to find a job teaching in a dojo. Yasuchika and I are currently living with my friend Haruhi Fujioka. I am, however, planning on moving both of us into an apartment in an appropriate part of town. I plan on using the money I earn to pay for our schooling and necessities," Hunny said, "I will also provide a safe environment in which my brother can continue to recover and build up his strength."

The judge nodded. "All we need now are two witnesses to tell us that Mitsukuni I fit to have custody of Yasuchika." Just then Akira and Kyouya were let into the court room. They were the character witnesses for Hunny and he had complete faith in them. It also looked bad that Yorihisa's brother-in-law was testifying against him.

"Akira Morinozuka please give your statement about Mitsukuni," the judge said motioning to Akira.

Akira came forward to give his statement. He told the judge how responsible his nephew was. He also told the judge how capable his nephew was of taking care of Yasuchika and how Mitsukuni was always there for the people he loved. Mitsukuni would do everything in his power to make sure that the ones he loved would not get hurt. Akira finished his statement and stepped back.

Then Kyouya was asked to step forward and say his statement. He came forward and told the judge that Mitsukuni was a responsible young man that paid close attention to everything he did. He was very diligent in all the work that he did and was a hard worker. There would be no problem with him taking care of his little brother. Kyouya stated the Mitsukuni was a loving person that cared deeply for those around him and would do whatever he could to be there for them in a time of need.

The judge looked at both of them and then he looked at everyone in the room. "I believe I have reached a decision. Yorihisa I deem you an unfit parent. Yasuchika Haninozuka shall be placed in the full custody of Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Case closed."

Chika visibly relaxed. He was glad that it was all over. He looked over at his brother and saw that Mitsukuni seemed relaxed too. They were safe. Their father couldn't harm them anymore. The brothers exchanged a look that said they would celebrate later. They exchanged a smile though thankful that all of this was finally over. Penny looked on the boys and smiled to she was happy that Chika was not going to have to deal with his ass of a father anymore. He had a guardian now that loved and cared about him. She was happy for the both of them. All of them except Yorihisa left court that day feeling a little bit lighthearted.

The brothers drove back to Haruhi's apartment and got out going up the stairs as fast as they could. The burst through the door finding an anxious Haruhi and Ranka eating some lunch. Haruhi looked up at them and smiled. She could tell that something good had happened in court, but her father was the one to ask the question that was on their mind.

"How did it go today boys? By the looks on your faces something good seems to have happened," Ranka said smiling along with them.

"I officially have custody over Chika now," Hunny said beaming. Haruhi smiled. She was glad that the younger Haninozuka was finally out of the custody of someone who was not worthy of being even called someone's father. She was glad to have them back, but she knew about tomorrow and wondered if the younger of the two knew also. She decided that a private word with Hunny was in order. She asked if she could speak to him outside for a moment and he followed the female host.

"Hunny. Does Chika know what is going to happen tomorrow? Does he know how you actually plan to support him?" she asked. Hunny shook his head. He hadn't told his brother how he was going to actually support him.

"Do you think I should tell him Haruhi? I don't know how he will react. We just got all this really good news," Hunny said looking down at his feet.

"I think that you should. If he doesn't agree with it then you should choose another course of action," Haruhi said looking at her friend. It wouldn't do Chika any good to find out this later. Hunny nodded and went inside to tell his brother what was going to be happening.

"Chika. I need to talk to you about something," Hunny said and saw his little brother look his way with confusion in his eyes, "Chika I am not going to search for another job to support you. In fact if things go as planned tomorrow, I will be quitting the current job I have. I am going to banish our father Chika. To make sure that once and for all he stays away from you. I don't want him anywhere near the city of Tokyo again."

Chika sat there and soaked in the information for a moment and then signed something to his brother, 'Go get that bastard.'

Hunny smiled. That was the reaction that he had been hoping for. He was more than ready to take on his father.

(the next day)

Hunny was picked up at Haruhi's by Takashi and Akira. They were going to pay the Haninozuka Estate a little visit with the surprise of banishment for its owner. When they pulled up Hunny was the first one out of the car and he was running to the dojo where he knew his father would be. Hot on his heels were his uncle and his cousin. As Hunny approached the dojo though he slowed down as he saw his father sitting there in quiet meditation.

"Hello father," Hunny sneered and the head of his father turned to see the three men watching him.

"Haven't you taken enough, Mitsukuni?" a worn looking Yorihisa said.

"I came here to cut you a deal father. You leave here, banished and without money. You make me the patriarch of the Haninozuka family and you never return. That is the deal."

"No I won't do that. First you take my youngest son and now you want to take everything that I have? I will fight for my honor and the right as the patriarch of this family even if it kills me," Yorihisa said the flames returning to his eyes.

"If that is the way that you want it then that is the way that it shall be father," Hunny said darkly. He was prepared for this and wasn't scared at all about going up against his father. Yorihisa lunged for Hunny and missed as his eldest son side stepped the attack. He tried to punch him, but again missed just by his older son stepping out of the way. He then noticed that Mitsukuni's arms were folded. He wasn't even making an attempt to strike. Yorihisa decided to try to get the kid's attention. He took a staff from nearby and picked it up. Yorihisa went and made to strike his son with the staff, but found it being blocked by said son.

"You will have to fight harder than that father if you wish to retain your honor," Hunny said not in the mood for petty fighting. That is when his father brought on the difficult things, well at least for him they were difficult. Yorihisa had tried a low kick only to find his leg being grabbed and then within a few moments he was on his knees and Mitsukuni had his head in his hands.

"You Yorihisa Haninozuka leave here stripped of your title as patriarch, riches, everything you own, and your honor, or I will not hesitate to snap your neck right here right now," Hunny said darkly holding his father's head firm.

"I will," Yorihisa stumbled.

"You will what?" Hunny asked wanting a conformation of what his father meant.

"I will leave and never come back. I now declare you Mitsukuni Haninozuka the patriarch of the Haninozuka family. You are going to have all my riches and honors and whatever else can be imagined that I might possess," Yorihisa said in fear not wanting to lose his life right there.

"As the new patriarch of this family I banish you to the island of Kozu stripped of your honor, your title, your money, all your possessions, this estate, and your family. Are we clear on that?" Hunny said looking down at this pathetic thing he used to call his father.

"Yes we are clear. I should be leaving now," he said and got up to leave for the island when he was stopped by two very dark haired individuals. The Morinozuka men.

"I will be accompanying you, brother-in-law," Akira said looking at the person who he had once though a friend. He wanted to make sure that this filth never got a chance to get away. As Akira and Yorihisa walked off the two cousin looked at each other and gave a small smile. Finally the whole thing was over and their lives were rid of this evil once and for all. They decided that going back to the apartment would be the best option for them and headed in that direction.

(at haruhi's)

Satoshi and Chika had been left with Haruhi for the day while their brothers went off to fight the Haninozuka patriarch for his money and basically everything they owned. All were quietly sitting working on something or other. Satoshi was reading a book and Haruhi and Chika were catching up or getting ahead on some of their assignments. All of them visibly jumped a bit when the vibrating of Chika's cell phone broke them all out of their trance. Chika looked down and saw that he had a text from his brother.

It read: Chika dad jut left with Akira. We have successfully banished him. He will not harm you again in his life.

Chika showed the phone to Haruhi. She gasped at what she saw and then said the good news aloud so that Satoshi could hear too.

"Your brother did it Chika, he defeated your dad. And now you never have to worry about him again. You are free Chika," she said and then did something she rarely ever did. She moved over and hugged Chika right there. He stiffened a little bit, but then he felt the sudden rush of hotness and a bit of a rush and he relaxed into Haruhi. That's when it hit him. He wasn't sick. Not even close. He had just realized that he had a crush on Haruhi Fujioka. He liked her and he realized that this whole time he had been 'ill' it was just a thing of liking someone. Chika was shocked that he could ever feel like this and happy that he did. He looked up at Haruhi and smiled. He then signed 'be right back' to her ad proceeded to run out of the room and down the hall to the room he was using. He fished the bottle of pills that he had been given for nausea and looked at them. He then realized what he missed. He had been so busy worrying about his illness that he didn't even read the bottle. On the side in tiny print was written falsus sum (Latin for to be false) and realized that he had been taking a placebo. He went into the kitchen and casually threw them away. After doing that he went back out into the living room to sit with his friend and crush.

(hunny and Mori)

Hunny sent a text to his brother saying that they had defeated his father. When he didn't get a reply he figured the others were celebrating. Hunny looked over at his cousin assessing him. Takashi seemed happy. Showing the rare pure emotion that he did. They rode back to the apartment together in silence. Both were excited to see the reaction, but first it was time for something else, cake. That was right they needed celebratory cake to mark this wonderful weekend of events. SO the young men stopped at the local bakery and got a cake for all of them and a slice for Hunny to eat on the way home.

'I am very glad that this is all over,' Hunny thought as he ate his strawberry cake. He was excited to get home. When they pulled up both young men bolted out of the car one after the other. Both wanted to make sure that nothing bad had happened to their little brother. When they entered Mori went straight to the living room and sat with the others. Hunny had to throw away his napkin from the cake and went to the kitchen to do so. When he went to throw away hi napkin he saw something laying in the trash can and upon closer inspection he realized that it was Chika's 'medication'. He smiled to himself as he threw his napkin away. As he walked to the living room he though, 'I guess Chika has figured out his feeling for Haruhi. The question is has she figured out her feelings?'

**A/N: SO there is LOAB. Thank you to mcangel1976 who has helped so much with this wonderful story and thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story and supported me along the way. I have to say I am pleased with the outcome of this story. It took a different (and happier) turn than I expected. See you all in LOAB II!**


End file.
